Mi Querido Vaquero
by AdaZu
Summary: UA.S&S.El tenia un corazón herido,en el que el amor no tenía cabida,o eso era lo que él pensaba.Ella quería dejar el pasado, atrás.Por lo que regreso al rancho familiar,lo que no esperaba era que el guapo vaquero se convirtiera en su querido vaquero
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Querido Vaquero**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les una nueva historia….

**¿Las queridas vacaciones?**

Bajo corriendo las escaleras. Las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado a mantener a raya, se derramaron por su rostro.

Abrió la puerta del edificio, se detuvo, miro al cielo despejado de la ciudad de Tokio, respiro profundo y continuo corriendo.

-¿Le sucede algo señorita?- escucho que le preguntaban pero estaba demasiado preocupada para contestar.

Levanto la vista, y apenas pudo ver su carro, solo distinguía una mancha azul.

Con las palmas de las manos se trato de secar el río de lagrimas que caían- basta, no llores-se dijo.

Metió las llaves, una tarea un tanto difícil cuando le temblaban tanto las manos. Por fin logro su cometido, su celular comenzó a sonar, pero ella lo tiro al asiento sin siquiera ver quién era. Arranco el carro y se dirigió rápidamente a la autopista.

"_Una niña mimada"-_

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo…

-Basta-grito. Se paso la mano por el cabello.

Giro a la derecha para poder salir de la ciudad, quería estar sola, respirar aire puro.

Vio cuando el semáforo se cambio a rojo unos metros antes de que ella llegara.

-Tienes que controlarte, Sakura- dijo en voz alta, cuando ya iba a llegar trato de frenar, su pie presiono el freno, pero el auto no se detuvo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, vio como otro carro se dirigía hacia ella, presiono el freno con desesperación, pero aun seguía en movimiento, supo que iban a impactar y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, sintió el impacto, el fuerte golpe que sacudió su cuerpo y una sola imagen apareció en su cabeza, un carro destrozado en medio de la carretera, vidrios rotos…

-¡No!- grito antes de pegar su cabeza contra el vidrio y que todo se volviera negro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Noticia de Ultima Hora_

_Modelo sufre Accidente Automovilístico_

_Sakura Kinomoto, modelo de la compañía Hiraguizawa Marketing sufrió un accidente ayer por la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio. _

_Sakura Kinomoto, de apenas 19 años de edad, la cual comenzó su trabajo como modelo desde los 17 en la famosa empresa Hiraguizawa Marketing, una de las empresas de publicidad más importante de todo Japón, sufrió un accidente el día de ayer a las 14:00 hrs. Un carro fue a impactar contra el automóvil que ella conducía en Yokohama. Se especula muchas de las razones por la cual tuvo el accidente…"_

-Eriol Hiraguizawa- al escuchar su nombre, este dejo de leer el artículo y vio a la enfermera que se encontraba frente a él.

La enfermera le sonrió.

-Ella está por despertar, puede pasar a verla-

Eriol sonrió- muchas gracias- se levanto y fue hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba su pequeña amiga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura abrió un poco los ojos, las imágenes se mezclaban entre sí, la luz que entraba por una de las ventanas le molestaron los ojos, y los cerro, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Levanto su mano y se toco el lado izquierdo, lo tenía inflamado, se toco con cuidado, pero aun así, no pudo evitar el gemido de dolor que salió de sus labios- ¡Auuu! – tenía un buen golpe en esa parte.

Miro a su alrededor y supo inmediatamente que se encontraba en un hospital, la habitación blanca, y el olor a alcohol se lo confirmaron.

Recordó todo lo que había sucedido, lo que paso antes de que tuviera el accidente, y la horrible sensación que sintió al recodar lo que había pasado hace ya mucho. Se negó rotundamente a llorar, no le daría esa satisfacción.

Miro a otro lado, y un ramo de flores amarillas llamo su atención.

Sonrió.

Ya sabía quién las había traído, y dicha persona atravesó la puerta en ese mismo instante.

Trato de sentarse pero el mareo hizo que desistiera de su intento.

-No, no te sientes- dijo Eriol acercándose donde ella y haciéndola que se acueste. Se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado.

Ella lo miro y pregunto -La otra persona que conducía ¿está bien?- estaba preocupada de que le hubiera pasado algo por su culpa.

-Si- dijo Eriol con su habitual sonrisa- Está perfectamente. Solo tiene leves cortes en los brazos. Gracias a Dios, que iba despacio, porque si no, otra historia seria.

Ella suspiro tranquila.

-¿Como estas?- pregunto él.

-Bien- contesto Sakura sonriendo- con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Es obvio- dijo Eriol- pegastes muy duro en el vidrio y luego te desmayaste-

Eriol la observo.

-¿Qué paso, Sakura?- pregunto Eriol- Por cierto, esta espantosa- sonrió.

-Bueno- le dijo Sakura- acabo de tener un accidente ¿no?- trato de reírse de su broma- no quiero hablar de ello.

-Sakura-

-Eriol- respondió ella- iba distraída, el accidente fue mi culpa, creo que frene muy tarde y los frenos no agarraron-

-Pero lo bueno, es que no paso a nada grave - dijo Eriol- porque eres tan distraída, que a veces… en serio…

-¡Eriol!-

-Es cierto, monstruo-

Sakura borro su sonrisa al escuchar eso-Te pareces tanto a Touya cuando me dices eso- dijo Sakura mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al recordar a su familia-

La sonrisa de Eriol trato de consolarla.

Se seco las lágrimas de los ojos y volteo a verlo cuando escucho lo que le dijo.

-Fujikata está muy preocupado por ti- le dijo Eriol.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Sakura- se lo dijiste a mi papa-

Eriol levanto los hombros excusándose- el me llamo preocupado porque no contestabas tu teléfono, justamente cuando yo me acababa de enterar que habías tenido el accidente. Yo también me preocupe y el supo por mi tono que no estaba todo bien y no le podía mentir.

-Necesito hablar con él- dijo ella- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Dos días- contesto Eriol-

Le preocupaba su papa, no lo había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Pero le dijiste que estaba bien, que no me paso nada, ¿se quedo tranquilo?-

-Calma- dijo Eriol- lo llame cuando supe que estabas bien y se lo dije, además de que tenías un buen hematoma en la cabeza, y que dormiste por lo menos durante 12 horas seguidas-

-¡Eriol Hiraguizawa!- se intento sentar, olvidando su mareo, pero al solo hacerlo tuvo que acostarse otra vez- ¿Por qué?, así no se va a calmar.

Se acaricio la frente. El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

-Te ves cansado- le dijo Sakura mirando las ojeras que tenía, además quería estar sola- porque no te vas a tu casa a descansar. Por favor, se que debes tener bastante trabajo, y ya sabes que estoy bien, así que no tienes porque preocuparte-

-Pero…-

-Por favor- le dijo Sakura- no hagas que me sienta culpable por eso también-

La quedo viendo raro, pero después asintió.

-Algo más- dijo Eriol suavemente.

El tono que utilizo para decirlo, supo que no era algo bueno.

-Tu papa quiere que vayas al Rancho Cerezo de vacaciones-

El miedo recorrió su cuerpo. No podía hacerlo. No podía ir ahí otra vez. No quería recordar todas las memorias que había en ese lugar. No quería sufrir más.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta reticencia de ir a tu casa, Sakura?- pregunto- siempre que te doy vacaciones dices que no las quieres, sabes que no tomas vacaciones desde…- se paró a pensar- ya ni me acuerdo, nunca en tu vida has tomado vacaciones. Hasta terminaste tu carrera antes de lo que era, tomabas clases incluso en vacaciones.

Sakura sonrió al recordar que por fin había terminado, ya pronto le entregarían su titulo, y podría hacer lo que realmente le gusta.

-Sabes que si dejas que el miedo domine tu vida, no podrás ser realmente feliz, porque puede impedir que hagas cosas que te hacen bien-

Sakura suspiro. Tenía miedo de lo que su papa pensara de ella, no quería sentirse como hace 9 años, no quería volver a sufrir así. La sensación de lo que sucedió ese día… no, no quería pensar en eso.

-¿Hay algún contrato?- pregunto ella.

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

-Estas en el hospital, después de tener un accidente, y ¿piensas en el trabajo? – pregunto él.

-Si me voy ir de vacaciones debo estar libre ¿no?-

Eriol sonrió.

-No tienes nada- su sonrisa se amplió mas- me encargue de eso. Puedes tomarte cuanto tiempo quieras-

-Gracias- contesto Sakura- sabes que eres como un hermano para mi.- hizo una pausa- En realidad si quiero ir a mi casa, extraño a mi papa.

-Sabes que tu eres la pequeña hermana, que nunca tuve- sonrió misteriosamente- mi pequeña monstruo.

Sakura rio- deja de decirme así, sabes que lo detesto-

Volteo a ver a otro lado.

_-No lo detesto- pensó- lo extraño. _

-Lo que no quieres ver es tu carro- dijo Eriol en tono de broma, cambiando de tema, sabía que era un tema un tanto delicado para Sakura- quedo destruido.

Sakura volteo a verlo- pobrecito- dijo- lo voy a extrañar.

-Ya lo mande al taller para que lo arreglaran- informo el- en verdad es una lástima, por fin cuando te he convencido de que te compraras un carro tienes el accidente.

-Gracias- dijo- No te preocupes. ¿Me prestas tu teléfono? Olvide el mío en el carro.

-No te preocupes, tengo todas tus cosas- le dijo entregándole el celular.

Sakura miro el celular. Marco con lentitud los números-

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido por lo nerviosa que estaba. Espero que contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

_**-Halo- contesto una voz grave- **_

_**-Hola, papa- dijo ella sintiendo una calidez por dentro al escuchar la voz de su papa que solo la sentía cuando hablaba con el- **_

_**-¡Hija! Estaba tan preocupado por ti- dijo Fujikata- ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Estas herida?- **_

_**-Tranquilo, estoy bien- contesto ella- solo quería decirte que si voy a ir al rancho. **_

_**Al otro lado del teléfono, Fujikata sonrió al escuchar eso, extrañaba a su hija, mucho- me alegro tanto. **_

_**-Yo te aviso cuando salga del hospital- dijo ella- adiós. **_

_**-Adiós- **_

_**-Papa…- **_

_**-¿Si?- pregunto él. **_

_**Sakura hizo una pausa- te digo cuando llegue- corto la llamada. **_

Le regreso el celular.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Eriol- estas pálida-

-Todo está bien- le contesto- ahora vete, necesito descansar- bostezo.

-Está bien- le dio un beso en la frente- voy a estar pendiente de ti-

Ella asintió.

Cuando Eriol se fue, pudo relajarse y dejar fluir todo lo que sentía. Las lágrimas salieron y no hizo nada para evitarlo. El miedo, el dolor, la ira, y todo lo que sentía lo dejo salir…

* * *

**Días Después**

Cerro la maleta y miro a su alrededor. Su apartamento era pequeño, solo tenía su cuarto, una sala y una cocineta. Se miro al espejo y suspiro. Hoy era el día en que regresaba a su casa después de 10 años. Miro a través de la ventana para ver la ciudad de Tokio, sus grandes edificios, con todos sus habitantes. Estaba asustada de lo que puede pasar.

-Estoy lista- dijo tratando de sonar segura.

Agarro su maleta y salió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Buen viaje- le deseo Eriol abrazándola- ¿Quién sabe? Puede suceder cualquier cosa, tal vez este viaje te cambie la vida.

Sakura sonrió. Se despidió y se subió a su avión.

_-Cualquier cosa- pensó_…

…Eriol ni ella sabía cuánta razón tenían esas palabras…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Espero les haya gustado el comienzo. Hace tiempo tenia esta idea, y me moría por escribirla. Esta historia me gusta mucho y espero que disfruten de lo que he escrito, porque me emociono siempre al escribir o pensar en esta historia, que va a tener muchas sorpresas, se los aseguro. **

**Quiero saber lo que piensan. ¿Les gusto? Déjenme sus reviews. **

**Los dejo, **

**AdaZu. **


	2. Encuentros y Reencuentros

**Mi Querido Vaquero**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les un nuevo capitulo….

"**Encuentros y Reencuentros"**

-Por favor abróchense sus cinturones, que pronto estaremos arribando al aeropuerto de Tomoeda- escucho Sakura que decían por el altavoz.

Cada minuto que pasaba, su corazón latía más fuerte, más rápido. Sus nervios comenzaban a alterarse, sentía un torbellino de sensaciones tan diferentes y contrarias dentro de sí misma. Miedo, al no saber cómo iba a reaccionar su papa, y regresar al lugar que tanto tiempo había evitado por eso; tristeza, al recordar todo lo que había vivido en ese lugar, por los recuerdos que todavía se encontraban en su memoria, y que pareciera que habían ocurrido ayer y no hace 10 años; e incluso Alegría, porque volvería a ver a su papa luego de mucho tiempo, porque a pesar de todo, ella lo extrañaba mucho y lo continuaba queriendo con todo su corazón, era la única familia que tenia; y dolor, al recordar la razón por la que se había ido de allí, y por la razón por la que había vuelto.

Trato de olvidarse de todo, observando como el paisaje se abría antes sus ojos mientras el avión descendía.

Tomoeda era su lugar favorito en todo Japón, era tan diferente de la ciudad, de Tokio. Al aterrizar vio las montañas que se miraban en el horizontes, las los arboles, la naturaleza que caracterizaba al pueblo en que había nacido. En cambio en la ciudad era todo edificios enormes, trafico, filas de carros, contaminación, ruido, y solo se podían ver arboles en el parque o a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Me encanta la naturaleza- dijo Sakura para sí misma, sonriendo- creo que por eso elegí mi carrera.-

Suspiro profundo antes de bajarse del avión, se dirigió a la sección de maletas.

Cuando ya había recogido sus pertenencias busco con la mirada a su papa. Le había dicho que iría a recogerla. Estaba nerviosa de encontrarse otra vez con él. Busco pero no encontró nada.

-¿Se habrá olvidado?- se preguntaba Sakura cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. Se volteo y se encontró con algo totalmente inesperado.

* * *

Hoy era el día tan esperado, el día en que la hija de Fujikata regresaba al Rancho Cerezo.

Syaoran se quito el sombrero y se seco el sudor de la frente. Lo coloco otra vez en su lugar.

El sol estaba brillando en lo más alto del cielo, y el calor era apenas soportable.

Estaba sudado de pies a cabeza.

Nunca la había visto en su vida, desde que comenzó a trabajar en el Rancho, no se había asomado por ahí.

_-Típico- pensó él. _

Él sabia la razón por la cual ni se asomaba, él la vivió en carne propia.

-¡Para!- se dijo- Detente ahí.

Fujikata le había hablado mucho de ella, le había dicho en que trabaja, y eso era suficiente para deducir el resto.

Continuo con su tarea de arreglar el cerco que rodeaba al rancho, esta parte se había dañado con la lluvia. Puso los últimos clavos, antes de dar por finalizada su tarea.

Volvió a la casa principal.

Cuando iba caminando se encontró con Fujikata saliendo apresurado.

-¡Syaoran, que suerte que te veo!- exclamo Fujikata con su habitual sonrisa.

-¿Si?- pregunto el- ¿Hay algún problema?

-Necesito un gran favor-

Syaoran asintió.

-Me surgió una reunión de último momento para cerrar el trato de los últimos quince caballos- explico Fujikata- no la puedo atrasar. ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

&&&&&&&

Y así fue como Syaoran se encontró conduciendo en la camioneta del Rancho hacia el centro de Tomoeda. Necesitaba primero ir a la tienda a dejar algo que necesitaban.

Una hora después se dirigía a cumplir el favor de Fujikata.

-No será muy difícil encontrarla- había dicho el- es muy hermosa. Tiene el pelo castaño y unos ojos esmeraldas muy bellos.

-Modelo- dijo él como si eso explicara todo.

Se bajo de la camioneta al estacionarse en el aeropuerto de Tomoeda. Se dirigió hacia donde las personas llegaban.

-El vuelo que proviene de Tokio acaba de aterrizar- escucho en el parlante.

Suspiro aburrido, tenia tanto trabajo que hacer.

Se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a buscar entro todas las personas que bajaban del avión. Vio como una muchacha se paraba a buscar a alguien con la vista, y supo que era ella.

No se detuvo a pensar como estaba tan seguro, pero se dirigió hacia ella.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos, ella se dio la vuelta y fue como si el mundo se hubiera detenido.

Se encontró con unos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban sorprendidos…

Al darse vuelta Sakura se encontró con unos ojos ámbares que la miraban sorprendidos, y el dueño de esos ojos era un hombre sumamente atractivo. Sus rasgos eran firmes, pero no reducían la belleza que poseía. El pelo castaño estaba desordenado, dándole así un toque sexy, su cara no era expresiva, pero sus ojos, eran lo que más le atraía de su cara. Eran ámbares, un color un tanto extraño, pero que de seguro podría verlos sin cansarse ni un segundo. Tenía unos músculos, que muchos modelos que conocía hubieran dado lo que fuera por tenerlos, y otros que se pasaban horas en el gimnasio sin conseguirlo; pero supo que el hombre que tenia frente a sí, no pasaba en el gimnasio, sino con el trabajo que hacia al aire libre, porque noto que su piel estaba quemada al estar bajo el sol mucho tiempo.

Por la forma en que iba vestido supo que era un vaquero.

Andaba con un sombrero, una camisa a botones, unos vaqueros desgastados, y unas botas de vaquero para terminar su look.

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Detuvo sus pensamientos.

_-¿Qué estaba sucediendo?- se pregunto ella misma- ¿Quién era él? _

-Sakura Kinomoto- escucho que decía fríamente.

Su rostro no denotaba ningún sentimiento, sintió un escalofrió al ver su mirada, que se volvió fría, no había rastro de sorpresa ni de cualquier otro sentimiento. Creyó ver algo más al principio pero fue tan rápido que tal vez fue solo su imaginación.

Ella asintió.

Iba a preguntarle quien era, cuando este tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a la salida.

La sorpresa le duro unos minutos, hasta que por fin reacciono. Sujeto mejor su cartera y casi tuvo que correr para alcanzar a ese hombre.

-Disculpe- dijo llamándolo tratando de que aminorara su paso, pero no lo logro. Se coloco frente a él.- Disculpe, pero quiero saber ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde está mi padre?-

Syaoran suspiro.

-Mire- le contesto él. Respiro hondo- mi nombre es Syaoran Li, trabajo en el Rancho Cerezo, y Fujikata me mando a traerla porque tuvo una reunión muy importante. Ahora, antes de darle toda mi biografía, ¿podemos irnos ya?-

Comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta sin esperar su respuesta.

Sakura se quedo sorprendida.

_-¿Y yo que he hecho?- se pregunto. _

Corrió hacia la camioneta del Rancho.

-Escuche- dijo ella otra vez al alcanzarlo… pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando sintió un horrible olor.

Se tapo la nariz y arrugo su frente.

-¿Qué es ese olor tan espantoso?- pregunto Sakura.

Por un momento vio como Syaoran curvaba sus labios en forma de sonrisa, y fue suficiente para qué no pudiera respirar. Si serio era guapo, cuando sonreía, la frialdad que había en su rostro desaparecía y la calidez inundaba sus ojos. Se volvía aun más guapo, si eso era posible.

Pero tan rápido como apareció, esta se esfumo.

-Abono- contesto secamente.

Vio como negaba con la cabeza y se subía a la camioneta. Le abrió la puerta.

-¿Se va a subir?- pregunto enojado.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Se subió a la camioneta y puso sus manos en jarras.

Vio como Syaoran apretaba la mandíbula al mirarla y luego volteo su rostro a otro lado mientras arrancaba la camioneta.

Sakura respiro hondo. Trato de tranquilizarse. Había comenzado con el pie izquierdo, y trato de arreglar la situación.

Lo volteo a ver sonriendo pero él no la miraba a ella sino a la carretera, y en todo el tiempo que lo miro, él ni se digno a verla una vez. No sabía como empezar una conversación.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto Syaoran.

Sakura se sonrojo porque lo estaba viendo fijamente.

-No- contesto ella volteando a ver enfrente, tratando de que el color se fuera de su cara-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Qué hace en el Rancho?- pregunto ella tratando de cambiar el tema y hacer conversación, tal vez así descubriría más de él.

Syaoran ni la volteo a ver cuando contesto- Soy el capataz-

Silencio.

Sakura esperaba que dijera más, pero nada. Al voltear a verlo, vio que mantenía inexpresivo su rostro.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo lo contrato mi papa?- pregunto, tratando otra vez.

-5 años- contesto secamente Syaoran.

Volteo por un momento a verla, y se encontró con sus ojos ámbar que la miraban fríamente, pero quito su vista rápidamente para ver el camino.

Sakura se estaba frustrando de la escasa respuesta que recibía.

No sabía que había hecho para caerle mal a Syaoran, que ella recordara no había hecho nada malo.

Así que después de algunas preguntas más, que solo recibían monosílabos como respuesta se rindió y volteo a ver el paisaje que tanto le encantaba.

Las montañas se cruzaban formando extensos valles que se expandían antes sus ojos. Estaba todo verde, se miraba las praderas llenas de flores silvestres, y el sol que ya comenzaba a hacer su viaje de descenso daba una luz cálida que hacía que todo brillara. Le gustaría pararse en ese momento y tomar una foto del paisaje.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, a pesar de que no podía tomar esa foto; el ver la naturaleza siempre había conseguido que se olvidara de sus problemas, le daba la paz y tranquilidad que en ese momento necesitaba con urgencia, ya que pronto llegaría al Rancho Cerezo, su casa, la que no había visto desde que tenía 9 años.

De repente se fijo en la carretera por la que estaban pasando y vio un árbol caído.

La imagen vino sin quererlo a su cabeza, el carro, los vidrios, la sangre, el dolor y la tristeza…

-¿Le sucede algo?- pregunto Syaoran sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sakura volteo a verlo, tratando de olvidar los recuerdos tristes que hace unos momentos la invadían.

-Nada- sonrió. No sabía que él la estaba observando- en absoluto. No falta mucho ¿verdad?

El asintió.

Sakura suspiro.

Iba a preguntarle que había hecho para enojarlo, cuando vio que ya habían llegado a la entrada del Rancho.

En la entrada estaba escrito el nombre del Rancho, y los arboles de cerezo que estaban a lado del cerco, fueron la razón por la cual le pusieron ese nombre.

La casa principal del rancho apareció ante sus ojos.

Sonrió. La casa en que había crecido, en que había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, estaba frente a sí.

La casa era estilo victoriana. Era de dos pisos, y tenía una pequeña terraza en el segundo piso. Estaba hecha de piedras, y tenía una pequeña jardinera al frente. El techo era de tejas, y la fachada era un suave albaricoque, y tenía unos anchos escalones en la entrada con un ancho porche donde se encontraban sillas para poder ver el atardecer.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver su hogar, recordó como a su mama le había encantado esa jardinera en que había sembrado sus queridas flores, y recordó los bellos momentos que había pasado jugando con Touya, aunque este siempre la molestaba. Recordó las tardes en que todos se sentaban en el porche de la casa a ver el anochecer.

Eso cuando todavía…

Se seco las lágrimas. No quería llorar más, ya había llorado suficiente en esta última semana. Además no quería que cuando su padre la viera, se fijara en la tristeza o en el miedo que sentía. No, el tenía que verla feliz.

Syaoran estaciono el carro, y bajo las maletas.

Sakura lentamente se bajo del carro.

Miro el Árbol de Cerezo que estaba junto a su casa. Esa era la flor favorita de su madre, por eso le pusieron así a ella.

Escucho como abrían la puerta principal, y levanto la vista.

Su padre salió de la casa y se paro en el porche.

Sakura quería salir corriendo a abrazarlo, pero no se movió. Temía que la rechazara.

-Hija- dijo Fujikata extendiendo sus manos.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura, no pudo evitarlo, así que corrió hacia su padre y se quedo en sus brazos.

-Papa- dijo ella llorando.

Sakura sintió los brazos de Fujikata rodearla y se sintió segura otra vez.

-Hija mía- dijo él mientras le acariciaba el pelo- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Sakura levanto la cara de entre sus brazos y asintió secándose las lágrimas.

-Solo tengo una leve inflamación- dijo Sakura tocando levemente la parte izquierda de su cabeza. Hizo una ligera mueca de dolor cuando se toco el hematoma.

-Pobrecita mi niña- dijo Fujikata- debiste estar muy asustada, especialmente…- y se calló.

Sakura no se atrevió a verlo a la cara, sabiendo la razón por la cual no había continuado.

-Voy a ir a dejar mis maletas al cuarto- dijo ella cambiando intencionalmente de tema, no queriendo ver los ojos de su padre-

Fujikata asintió.

-Hija- dijo antes de que se diera la vuelta y levantándole la vista- hoy tengo que hacer un viaje. Voy a cerrar un contrato de la venta de unos caballos y no sé cuándo se va a tardar. Lo lamento, es algo que no lo puedo atrasar y…

-Papa- lo corto ella sonriendo- no te preocupes. Ve y yo voy a estar aquí, además tengo muchas cosas que recordar de Tomoeda- se sintió aliviada, así evitaría la plática con su padre, al menos por el momento.

Fujikata levanto la vista y vio a Syaoran que estaba parado junto a la camioneta.

-¡¡Ah!! Se me olvidaba- dijo Fujikata con su sonrisa de siempre- no sé si conocías a Syaoran, ¿Sakura?-

Ella sonrió- no, pero ya tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos- contesto ella volteándolo a ver.

Syaoran simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo- anuncio en voz alta Syaoran dándose la vuelta.

-Espera- dijo Fujikata yendo hacia él.

Sakura se puso tensa, comenzaba a sospechar lo que su papa diría.

Syaoran volteo a ver a Fujikata.

-¿Si?-

-Puedes enseñarle a Sakura el Rancho- dijo el- hay muchas cosas nuevas que no ha visto y sería bueno que tuviera un guía.

-No es necesario, papa- dijo Sakura sonriendo acercándose donde ellos estaban- yo voy a hacer un tour después sola. No molestes a Li, con eso, por favor. No quiero ser una molestia más-

-A mi no me molesta- contesto Syaoran sorprendiendo a Sakura.

Sakura lo miro con cara de duda.

-Pero…-

-Bueno, ya que todo está decidido, me puedo ir- dijo Fujikata, beso a Sakura en la frente y le dio la mano a Syaoran- te encargo todo, como siempre.

-Así es señor- contesto Syaoran sonriendo- todo estará bajo mi cargo.

Sakura no entendía nada, porque con su padre no actuaba tan frio como con ella. Negó con la cabeza, se despidió de su papa, hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza para Syaoran agarro sus maletas y se fue a la casa.

-Ya sabes, segunda habitación, mano derecha- dijo Fujikata.

Sakura se paro en las gradas y lo volteo a ver- no he olvidado mi habitación- sonrió y después entro.

-Syaoran- dijo Fujikata cuando Sakura se había ido- por favor cuida de mi hija, recientemente tuvo un accidente, y todavía debería estar en reposo. A veces es bastante distraída, y eso le puede ocasionar problemas. Cuídala mientras yo no este. Por mi ¿si?-

-Le doy mi palabra- contesto Syaoran seriamente- yo cuidare de su hija.

Fujikata sonrió aun mas- sé que puedo confiar en ti- dicho esto se dirigió al taxi que lo estaba esperando y se fue.

Sakura vio como su papa se iba en el taxi por la ventana de la sala. Volteo a ver a su alrededor, dejo las maletas en el suelo. Ahí estaba su casa, e inevitablemente las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

Se seco las lágrimas y se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, ya no era una niña para ponerse a llorar, agarro sus maletas, y subió a su habitación.

Mientras subía los escalones decidió que iba a cambiar las cosas, no importaba lo duro que fuera…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Espero leer sus reviews muy pronto, para que me digan sus comentarios sobre este capítulo. **

**Ya se conocieron, Sakura y Syaoran, y como ustedes vieron, algo le sucede a Syaoran con Sakura, ¿me pregunto qué será?**

**Va a haber muchas sorpresas así que estén pendientes. **

**Muchas gracias en especial a: **

**Ashaki- ¡Hola! Muchas Gracias por tu review. Para saber que le pasa a Sakura e incluso a Syaoran vas tener que continuar leyendo la historia, poco a poco se irá descubriendo la verdad, para mantener el suspenso. Así que espero leer tu review sobre este capítulo, hasta luego. **

**The Crazy Girls- ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto la historia! Gracias por dejarme tu review. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y poder leer tu review muy pronto. Ciao. **

**Lyons- ¡Hola! Gracias por tu apoyo. Qué bueno que te guste la historia, a mi me gusta mucho esta historia y espero que se note. Me tomo bastante tiempo pensar en toda la historia, y va a ver cosas muy interesantes. Espero leer tu review muy pronto, hasta luego. **

**Rukia Alejandra- ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia, y el capitulo! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también y poder leer tu review muy pronto. Ciao. **

**The Crazy Girls- ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. No sé si es coincidencia, pero hubo otra persona que me dejo review también ¡con el mismo nombre! Me pareció tan gracioso, a veces ocurre cosas raras, pero igual le agradezco a las dos. Te agradezco tu apoyo, y claro que voy a continuar la historia, es que me fascina escribirla. Espero leer tu review muy pronto, hasta luego. **


	3. La Causa

**Mi Querido Vaquero**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

"**La causa"**

Nada había cambiado.

Sakura fijo su vista en su cuarto.

La cama era grande y se encontraba al centro de la habitación, tenía dos mesitas de noches, una con una lámpara. Había un estante en donde se encontraban todos los libros que utilizo cuando era pequeña, un tocador con su espejo, y su armario a un lado.

Se dio cuenta al acercarse que los libros todavía estaban como ella los había dejado, dejo las maletas en la cama, y se sentó en esta.

Tanto tiempo había pasado, pero aunque pareciera que nada había cambiado, todo era diferente. El sentimiento que sentía al estar ahí, no era el mismo que sentía hace años.

-Bueno- dijo Sakura levantándose- no puedo estar siempre en el pasado, es hora de deshacer las maletas, así puedo ir a dar una vuelta-

Una hora después Sakura bajaba por las escaleras mirando todo a su alrededor, recordando cada parte de su casa. Se había dado una ducha para relajarse un poco, y se cambio de ropa. El vestido que andaba no era apropiado para caminar.

Las fotos seguían donde estaban, había una de toda su familia colgada en la sala. Ese fue el último cumpleaños que le habían celebrado ahí.

Antes de que pensamientos tristes la embargaran fue a la cocina.

Se encontró con una amable señora, que se encargaba de limpiar y de cocinar.

-Señorita Sakura- dijo ella sonriéndole- por fin la conozco.

-Usted debe ser Miyu- cuando la vio asentir estiro su mano- un gusto.

-He escuchado mucho hablar de usted especialmente últimamente- dijo Miyu agarrando su mano- su padre no ha parado de hablar desde que supo que usted venia-

Sakura se rio.

-¿Tiene hambre? Esta usted muy pálida- le dijo ella acercándose para tocarle una mejilla.

-No, gracias- contesto educadamente Sakura- ya comí-

-¿Segura?-

-No se preocupe- contesto ella- ahora voy a recorrer un poco-

-Si necesita algo, no dude en pedírmelo-

Ella asintió, y sonrió en señal de agradecimiento.

Salió por la puerta de la cocina. Respiro profundo, el aire de Tomoeda, era como una brisa suave, que ayudaba a bajar un poco la alta temperatura que había.

Miro a su lado y se encontró con una pequeña casa de un piso, a unos cuantos metros de la suya.

-_Ahí debe vivir Li_- su pensamientos regresaron al hombre de ojos ambarinos, trato de buscarlo con la mirada y no lo encontró.

La tarde era agradable, el clima se sentía cálido, pero no caluroso. Su mirada se fijo en el camino que se encontraba mas adelante, y que llevaba al pueblo, hace mucho tiempo que no iba a Tomoeda , ¿cuánto habrá cambiado?, se pregunto, y con ese pensamiento en mente deseo ir al pueblo. Miro la camioneta parqueada en frente de la casa.

Vacilo un minuto y luego negó con la cabeza, no tenía el valor de volver a conducir después de todo lo que había pasado.

Camino fuera del rancho y pronto estuvo en el camino que llevaba a Tomoeda. El pueblo no quedaba tan lejos del rancho, se dijo para darse animos, una larga caminata, no le caería mal, pero antes de poder alejarse un poco mas, una voz la detuvo.

-Señorita Sakura-

Miyu estaba en la puerta de la casa.

-¿Se dirige al pueblo? –

Sakura asintió. -¿Por qué?- pregunto

-¿Nada, es solo que si necesita que la acompañe?- pregunto la señora sonriéndole.

Sakura sonrió.

-No es necesario- aseguro Sakura- seria una molestia, pero muchas gracias- la vio asentir, y luego reanudo su camino. No vio lo que sucedió después.

Syaoran se acerco a Miyu-

-Dijo que no- afirmo él, al verla irse sola.

-Ella cree que sería una molestia para mí- contesto ella mirándolo con una sonrisa- pero no se preocupe, ella estará bien- y con esto se fue.

Syaoran la miro sorprendido.

_-Yo no estaba preocupado por Sakura- pensó- Tomoeda no se trataba de ninguna gran ciudad, en la que sería peligroso para una mujer andar sola, tampoco quedaba tan largo, como para preocuparse por lo que tendría que caminar-_

Frunció el ceño. Y su humor no mejoro en nada al darse cuenta, que en realidad si estaba preocupado por esas cosas. Soltó el aire bruscamente y regreso a hacer su trabajo, tenía que dejar de preocuparse por esa niña.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura vio a Tomoeda tan diferente, al caminar por sus calles, había ido al parque pingüino, donde todavía estaba el gran pingüino en medio.

Agarro su cámara, que colgaba de su cuello, enfoco cuidadosamente a un niño que se deslizaba por el deslizador, ajusto el lente, y tomo su foto. Al ver que había quedado como ella quería siguió su camino.

Acaricio la cámara, era algo muy valioso para ella, era el último regalo que le habían dado sus padres en el último cumpleaños que ella pasó en Tomoeda. Se acordó de lo emocionada que estaba al recibirla, y que fue ahí donde decidió que quería ser cuando fuera grande.

Ahora miro la cámara y sonrió.

Lo había logrado, había terminado su carrera que tanto le fascinaba.

Había ido al instituto donde había estudiado, su sonrisa se amplió al ver los niños que salían de sus clases. Ella se parecía tanto a ellos cuando estaba pequeña, esa alegría al salir de un día más de clase, y volver a casa. Volvió a tomar su cámara y tomo una foto de dos niñas agarradas de la mano que salían.

Se parecía a ella y a su mejor amiga, cuando todavía…

Cambio el tren de sus pensamientos, y vio las tiendas que había en el centro. Muchas personas la quedaban viendo, pero ella solo sonreía y seguía su camino. No estaba segura si era porque la reconocían de cuando estaba pequeña o porque su último trabajo para Eriol salió hace una semana. De todos modos, ella no les prestaba atención.

Vio entonces un bello vestido color verde esmeralda sin mangas, expuesto en la vitrina de una tienda. Era ceñido de arriba y caía en ondas con un suave movimiento hasta la rodilla. Era muy bonito y le parecía extrañamente familiar. Miro el nombre de la tienda.

-TD- que raro, no sabía que significaban esas siglas, decidió echar un vistazo. Entro a la tienda y miro el vestido.

-Ese es un vestido muy especial- escucho que decía una melodiosa voz tras ella. Se volteo y miro a una muchacha muy bonita con ojos violetas.

Se parecía tanto a…

-Sakura Kinomoto- dijo dicha persona mirándola sorprendida.

-Tomoyo Daidouji- contesto ella a su vez, cuando la vio asentir ella sonrió.

Ambas se abrazaron riéndose a carcajadas.

-No sabía que habías regresado- dijo Tomoyo separándose de ella- no has cambiado casi nada-

Sakura se rio- tu, no lo puedo creer, mírate- le dio la vuelta.

Ambas se rieron.

-¿Dime que te trae por Tomoeda?-

-Antes de contestar- comenzó Sakura- ¿es esta tu tienda?

Tomoyo asintió muy entusiasmada-

-¡Qué bonita!- exclamo Sakura- entonces tu diseñaste todo lo que hay aquí ¿verdad?-

Volvió a asentir sonriendo.

-¿Ese vestido?- pregunto señalando el vestido verde esmeralda.

-¿Te acuerdas?- dijo Tomoyo- fue el que dibuje para tu cumpleaños, y que dije que algún día…

-Cuando fueras grande lo harías para que yo lo usara…- termino Sakura recordando eso.

Tomoyo sonrió asintiendo.

Sakura miro a su alrededor, había ropa muy bonita, asintió muy satisfecha- siempre supe que tenias un talento muy especial, Tomoyo, y qué harías tu sueño realidad, convertirte en una famosa diseñadora, espera no te estoy molestando…- pregunto para ver si había más clientes-

Tomoyo rio- Famosa, aun no, pero espero que pronto -dijo Tomoyo- y No te preocupes, ahora solo estamos las dos. Así que ven a sentarte para ponernos al tanto.

-¿Cuando regresaste?- pregunto Tomoyo con su vaso de jugo cuando se sentaron para estar más cómodas.

-Hoy- contesto ella- estoy de vacaciones.

-Tengo años de no verte- dijo Tomoyo.

-Diez- contesto Sakura- si y te extrañe mucho-

-Yo también- contesto Tomoyo- llore cuando mi mejor amiga se fue.

- Te comprendo- dijo Sakura- en realidad yo no me quería ir, pero bueno. Y veo que por fin estás haciendo lo que te guste, recuerdo tu manía desde pequeña en hacerme probar toda la ropa que hacías.

-Si- recordó Tomoyo su tiempo de infancia- fueron muchos vestidos ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió energéticamente- miles y miles…

Se rieron.

-¿Y tu papa?- pregunto Tomoyo- no he escuchado mucho de él en este tiempo.

-En este momento, está de viaje- dijo Sakura rehuyendo su mirada- por algo del rancho.

Tomoyo era muy observadora, desde pequeña siempre fue capaz de saber cómo se encontraba sin que ella dijera una palabra.

-Sakura- dijo suavemente Tomoyo- ¿Qué sucede?-

Sakura sonrió tratando de que se viera verdadera- nada, estoy bien- contesto.

Miro a Tomoyo y vio que levantaba una ceja en forma de pregunta.

-Tal vez, otra vez- dijo ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-No estoy segura- dijo Sakura pensando- tal vez un mes-

-Entonces tenemos que salir algún día- dijo Tomoyo

Ella asintió.

&&&&&&&

Cuando llego al rancho, suspiro. Le había encantado encontrarse con Tomoyo, parecía como si nada en su relación había cambiado, a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo sin verse. Se habían pasado bastante tiempo platicando. Tomoyo siempre fue un apoyo para ella, era y todavía es, su mejor amiga. Ella estaba ahí, cuando sucedió la tragedia, pero no quería pensar en eso…

Decidió ir a ver el rancho. Había cosas nuevas, le había dicho su padre.

Busco en la casa principal a Syaoran y no lo encontró, a la que si encontró fue a Miyu, quien la hizo que se tomara otro vaso de jugo porque dijo que estaba demasiado delgada y pálida. Ella solo se rio, y tuvo que aceptar tomarlo.

-Tendré que ir yo sola- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia los establos que se encontraban algo lejos de la casa principal- no pienso molestarlo más-

Syaoran Li la ponía nerviosa, y enojada, y solo sabia la razón de lo segundo, algo que le preocupaba bastante.

-No sé que hice para caerle mal- dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza. Se paró un momento para observar el paisaje, era tan hermoso.

Tomo una foto. Se aseguro que estaba como ella quería.

Sonrió.

Escucho unos pasos y se volteo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido.

_-¡Calma!- pensó poniéndose una mano en el corazón tratando de calmarlo. _

-Li- dijo ella sonriéndole tratando de disimular su nerviosismo-

El levanto una ceja.

-Creí que había dicho que iría con usted, Kinomoto-

- Y yo le respondí que no quería molestarlo- contesto Sakura viéndolo a los ojos. Ella no se iba a dejar intimidar por el frio tono que utilizaba.

-Evita hacerlo, cuando hace lo que yo le diga- contesto Syaoran dándose la vuelta, zanjando así la conversación.

Sakura no podía creerlo.

Corrió para ponerse a su lado.

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho…- dijo Sakura, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la voz de Syaoran la detuvo-

-Aquí están los establos- comenzó Syaoran ignorándola completamente, le enseño el gran establo, explicándole todo- ahora tenemos aquí 20 caballos. Los 15 de carrera que están en venta y 5 del Rancho, que se utilizan para el trabajo.

Entonces se tuvo que tragar su enojo, al ver que el continuaba hablando sin que le importara lo que ella quería decir.

Una hora después volvían a los establos.

Sakura iba sonriendo, había bastantes cosas nuevas, habían puesto un gallinero, apenas podía creer que había gallinas, y había ganado también, todo era de excelente calidad, y supo que a Syaoran le encantaba su trabajo. Al escucharlo pudo percibir el cariño que le tenía a todo, a pesar de que su tono fuera frio.

Entro en los establos. Eran muy espaciosos y grandes hecho de madera. Estaban muy alumbrados por ventanas y focos en el techo. Había 20 boxes con diferentes caballos de pura sangre. Sakura busco con la mirada hasta que se encontró con una yegua de color café oscuro y ojos negros.

Abrió la boca sorprendida y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

Syaoran observaba a Sakura con disimulo, parecía genuinamente interesada en lo que él le explicaba, pero no podía ser, se dijo el mismo, debe ser todo una farsa. De repente vio como salía corriendo hacia una yegua del Rancho.

-¡Ruby!- exclamo Sakura acercándose a la yegua.

-¡Espere!- exclamo Syaoran- es muy peligroso acercarse a un caballo si…-

-No se preocupe- dijo Sakura al ver que la yegua se acercaba donde ella y la olfateaba. Al parecer la había reconocido por el relinchido que dio.

Se rio cuando la comenzó a lamber.

-Calma, Ruby- dijo acariciándole la crin- ¿me extrañaste pequeña?

Dio otro relinchido de respuesta y Sakura se rio otra vez.

-Yo también- dijo ella acariciándole la cara.

Syaoran estaba sorprendido.

-¿La conoce?- le pregunto- ¿Sabe montar?

Sakura asintió sonriendo.

-Me encanta montar- dijo ella- y sobre todo cuando mi primera lección fue en Ruby. Mañana te sacare a dar un paseo- volteo a hablar con la yegua que relincho al escuchar lo que le decía-

Sakura miro de reojo a Syaoran la miraba seriamente como si estuviera pensado en algo que lo dejaba confundido.

_-Confundida estoy yo- pensó Sakura- _

Syaoran se dio la vuelta y salió.

Sakura acaricio por última vez a Ruby cerró su box, y fue tras Syaoran.

Cuando salió, el estaba parado viendo el cielo. Iba a hablar y escucho unos silbidos, y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con dos hombres más.

-Que preciosidad – dijo uno mirándola fijamente- ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga, Syaoran?

Sakura retrocedió un paso, sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho acercándose a Syaoran, se sentía algo incomoda.

-Yukito- gruño Syaoran.

Sakura lo miro y vio que estaba enojado, eso supuso. Su boca era aun menos expresiva, estaba en una fina línea, y sus rasgos eran firmes.

-Ella- dijo Syaoran mirando fijamente a Yukito, haciendo énfasis en esa palabra- es Sakura Kinomoto, la hija de Fujikata. – Se volteo a mirarla y pudo ver que la miraba diferente, pero no supo definir como- el es Yukito, un empleado del Rancho, y el otro es Takashi. – se acerco a ella y bajando el volumen dijo- puede soltarme mi mano.

Sakura se sonrojo al darse cuenta que le había tomado la mano. La soltó inmediatamente.

La cara de Yukito cambio al escuchar la explicación.

-Lo lamento señorita Kinomoto- dijo el apenado.

Ella se acerco tratando de que el color de su cara no fuera tan notorio y le extendió su mano.

-No se preocupe- dijo al ver que este tomaba su mano, sonrió- es un gusto.

Lo mismo hizo con Yamasaki.

-Un gusto conocerla- dijo Yamasaki- señorita Kinomoto.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- dijo Syaoran secamente.

Sakura asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

-¿Hiu?- Pregunto Syaoran sin moverse-

- Se encuentra terminando de arreglar la cerca por la caja de entrenamiento- explico Yukito- y nosotros regresamos a traer más madera, nos falta muy poco-

Syaoran asintió.

Yukito entendió que ese era la silenciosa orden de que continuaran.

Ambos se despidieron de Sakura, sonriéndole.

Sakura le dijo adiós con las manos.

Syaoran continúo su camino.

Ella negó con su cabeza. Se canso de la actitud de Syaoran, la estaba ignorando completamente.

-Li- dijo deteniéndolo con la mano.

La mirada glacial que le dio Syaoran solo sirvió para aumentar su enojo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto secamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Sakura- a caso he hecho algo para ofenderte de alguna manera, si lo hice dímelo a mi-

Syaoran la observo fijamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Syaoran.

-Si- contesto ella viéndolo a él también. Estaba harta de sentirse así- ¿me lo dices o adivino?

-Lo que representas- dijo Syaoran señalándola con la mano.

Sakura estaba confundida.

-¿Qué se supone que represento?-

-Una modelo- contesto Syaoran como si eso explicara todo- una chica de ciudad, una niña mimada, caprichosa y frívola, que no te gustaría mancharte tus lindas manos con tierra trabajando, que ni siquiera pudiste visitar a tu padre en años porque él estaba aquí en un rancho, en un pequeño pueblo, que está muy debajo del nivel de lugares que tienen el honor de contar con su presencia, y…- la cachetada que le dio Sakura fue lo que lo detuvo. No le dolió pero si lo sorprendió.

Syaoran miro a los ojos a Sakura, y vio el dolor y la tristeza invadirlos, se volvieron acuosos por las lágrimas acumuladas y se arrepintió tanto de lo que acababa de decir…

Sakura no entendía porque le decía todo eso, pero le dolió, le dolió en lo más profundo cuando escucho como se repetía otra vez, esas palabras…

"Eres una niña mimada, y frívola"

No supo cómo pero su mano se estrello contra la mejilla de Syaoran.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos pero lucho porque no se derramaran. No dejaría que la viera llorar no otra vez…

-¿Modelo?- contesto ella con voz quebrada interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo. Respiro tratando de controlarse- me juzgas solo porque "soy modelo". Eso es un trabajo, no es lo que yo soy. Tú- le apunto con el dedo en el pecho- no me conoces, no sabes cómo soy, ni siquiera que yo no quiero ser modelo. No conoces la razón por la que no he venido, tú no sabes cuánto he extraño mi casa y a mi papa, cuanto desee regresar, pero no sabes el miedo que sentí al rechazo que podía recibir, regresar sobre todo cuando eres el responsable de la…-se calló, había hablado de mas y luego lo miro fijamente a los ojos con la decisión brillando en sus ojos- te demostrare lo equivocado que estas y te prometo que te hare tragar esas palabras.

Se marcho de allí, con las lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla-

-Kinomoto- escucho que la llamaba, pero hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino ahora corriendo.

Entro en el establo. Las lagrimas evitaron que viera todo lo demás excepto a la yegua de color café.

-Ruby- dijo cuando se acerco a esta, tratando de secarse las lagrimas.

La yegua levanto sus patas y se acerco a olfatearla, como si supiera que algo andaba mal.

Sakura le acaricio la cabeza.

-Cuanto te he extrañado, Ruby- dijo poniéndole la montura- necesito irme, respirar aire puro, ¿me ayudas?-

Con un relinchido, Sakura entendió su respuesta.

Abrió la puerta del box, y del establo.

-Gracias- dijo al montarla y salió del establo cabalgando a toda velocidad.

-Sakura Kinomoto- la llamo Syaoran cuando pasó al lado de él, que se dirigía hacia el establo, pero no se detuvo.

Necesitaba estar sola.

Cabalgo a toda velocidad, sintió el aire acariciarle el rostro y el pelo flotando libremente. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, era tan débil, y cobarde, pero estaba harta ya, les demostraría a Syaoran Li, y a Ryo Hataori que ella no era ninguna niña que podían pisotear. Les haría tragarse esas palabras, se lo prometió a sí misma, y ella no rompía sus promesas…

**Fin del capítulo**

**¡Hola! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! **

**Perdón por la tardanza…****. **

**¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? **

**En este capítulo Syaoran trato muy mal a Sakura, pero no lo maten todavía, gracias a eso, Sakura va a demostrarle lo equivocado que esta…y van a suceder muchas cosas mientras lo hace. **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen la historia, la cual no sería posible sin la inmensa ayuda que recibo de mi beta reader, Mia T., muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, eres grandiosa, en serio. **

**Muchas gracias también a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews: **

**Maring- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Si, tienes razón, en algunos momentos va a estar fuerte como cuando Syaoran se enfrento a Sakura, y habrá muchos más en el futuro. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y poder leer tu review muy pronto. **

**Dania Li- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! La razón por la cual Syaoran se comporta así es…tendrás que leerlo en algún capítulo más adelante. ****. No te preocupes poco a poco se van a ir descubriendo misterios… Yo también me imagino a Syaoran como vaquero, es tan lindo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y que me dejes tu comentario. **

**Esmeralda- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Qué bueno que te guste la historia, a mí me parece tan lindo Syaoran como vaquero, se ha de ver tan bello. Solo de imaginármelo…bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. Espero leer tu review muy pronto. **

**Lyons- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Tú tienes mucha razón, por eso siempre trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. **

**The crazy girls- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Si, ya entendí, y muchas gracias a las dos por su apoyo. No te desesperes poco a poco va a salir la verdad, y los misterios se van a ir descubriendo…****. ¿Qué tal te pareció el capitulo? Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. **

**¡Gracias otra vez a todos sin ustedes no sería posible esto! **

**Actualizare muy pronto…**


	4. La Consecuencia

**Mi Querido Vaquero**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

"**La consecuencia"**

Sakura despertó a la mañana siguiente. Miro el reloj y vio que era aun temprano. Vio el sol comenzando a salir, los rayos de este se colocaron por la ventana de su cuarto. Era tan lindo, y le daba un momento de paz, que tanto necesitaba.

Ayer había llorado lo suficiente, ahora le tocaba demostrarle a Syaoran que ella no era ninguna "niña de ciudad". El hecho de que él le dijera eso, le recordó mucho a lo que Ryo le había dicho el día en que tuvo el accidente.

Se olvido de ese problema y termino de ver como el sol comenzaba el nuevo día. Agarro su cámara y tomo otra foto. Esas las pondría en su álbum. En eso vio que Syaoran salía de su casa, listo para comenzar a trabajar. Iba vestido como el vaquero que era, muy atractivo.

Negó con la cabeza.

En serio que no entendía, ella no había hecho nada para que el la tratara así, en cambio había tratado de ganarse su amistad, pero no pudo; y por una razón todavía desconocida para ella, sintió que no podía odiar a Syaoran, no sabía porque, pero se sentía traicionada, resentida, e incluso muy triste pero no lo odiaba.

-Debería- dijo ella- después de la forma en que me trato.

Tampoco sabía cómo fue que le dolía mas lo que le dijo Syaoran, un completo desconocido, que lo que le dijo Ryo hace una semana. Es cierto que era más reciente, pero no le debía importar, en cambio le importaba mucho, porque hasta prometió hacerlo tragarse esas palabras.

_-Por orgullo- pensó. _

Esa era la razón. Ya la habían humillado suficiente y se había cansado, porque tal vez para Ryo estaba preparada para lo que iba a pasar, bueno en cierto modo, pero lo de Syaoran no, la tomo de sorpresa.

-Bajare ya para que no diga que también soy una haragana que me quedo dormida- dijo ella, aunque la noche anterior había dormido muy poco.

Dejo de pensar en tonterías y se alisto para hacer cualquier trabajo que le pusiera Syaoran. Se puso un vaquero, una camisa de botones verde, y sus botas, también alisto un sombrero por si acaso.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Miyu cocinando.

-Buenos días Miyu- sonrió Sakura-

-Buenos días Señorita Sakura- contesto la señora sonriéndole también- ¿Cómo durmió?

-Muy bien- mintió Sakura, no menciono las pesadillas que había tenido, y las pocas horas que pudo dormir debido a eso.

Miyu la observo y luego encogió los hombros.

-¿Le sirvo su desayuno?-

-Por favor-

Sakura miro su plato, el vaso de jugo, y la fruta puesta en la mesa.

-¿Le sucede algo a su comida?- pregunta Miyu al verla dudar.

-Es demasiado- le contesto ella, con la manera en que se sentía dudaba que pudiera comer tanto.

-Por favor, señorita- dijo Miyu regañándola- está usted demasiado delgada, necesita comer, no le permitiré salir de aquí, hasta que acabe su comida.

Sakura se rindió, quizás perdiera esa batalla, pero estaba guardando energía para la que pronto llegaría.

Sakura quiso lavar sus platos, pero fue expulsada de la cocina minutos después, Miyu se negaba a dejarla ayudarla.

Su sonrisa se borro al recordar porque se dirigía hacia los establos. Levanto su barbilla y respiro profundo. Entro y se encontró a Syaoran cepillando a uno de los caballos de venta.

El se volteo a sentir su mirada, y la miro sorprendida.

-Buenos días- saludo fríamente Sakura.

-Buen días- contesto el mirándola.

El corazón de Sakura le comenzó a latir más rápido al observar esos ojos ámbares que la examinaban cuidadosamente, pero no dejo que ninguno de sus sentimientos se demostrara en su rostro, el cual tenía una fría mascara de indiferencia, muy lejos a lo que sentía por dentro.

-¿Qué trabajos me toca realizar?- pregunto Sakura.

Syaoran la miro extrañado.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

- Los trabajos que tengo que realizar a partir de hoy en el Rancho- explico tranquilamente Sakura.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

-Sobre lo de ayer…- comenzó a decir Syaoran.

Sakura lo detuvo con una mano.

-Ya he escuchado suficiente, ahora dígame que tengo que hacer-

La sorpresa se vio en la cara de Syaoran por unos pocos segundos, luego desapareció para volver a su rostro inexpresivo.

-Ve a recoger los huevos- ordeno- y luego baña a los caballos del rancho-

Sakura asintió levemente y salió de ahí para dirigirse al gallinero.

Syaoran al verla alejarse soltó el aire que retenía, negando con la cabeza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura se encontraba frente a un edificio pequeño comparado con los demás, era algo gracioso, tenía las ventanas en formas de huevos, el techo era de tejas y las paredes eran rojas. Estaba rodeado de un cerco de madera blanco.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con oscuridad total, y con ruidos que indicaban que las gallinas ya se habían despertado. Fue a abrir las ventanas, y dejo las puertas abierta para poder ver algo.

Cuando por fin el sol iluminaba la parte de adentro, vio que había pequeños cubículos en donde dormían las gallinas, en dos hileras que estaban junto a las paredes, y un ancho pasillo en medio de los cubículos.

Se puso un dedo en la barbilla para pensar cómo iba a hacer aquella tarea, que le preocupaba, nunca lo había hecho.

Afuera vio unas cajas que contenían el alimento de las gallinas. Tomo un poco de los granos, lo suficiente para alimentar a las gallinas por mientras ella sacaba los huevos, hizo una bolsa con su camisa y los puso ahí.

Volvió a entrar y vio a todas las gallinas moviéndose en el pasillo. Vio los huevos que estaban en los cubículos de algunas gallinas. Puso la canasta en el suelo y agarro un poco de los granos y los dejo caer en el suelo frente a ella.

Lo que Sakura no se esperaba es que todas las gallinas al escuchar los granos caer en el suelo, se voltearan, la miraran a ella, y se dirigieran con tanta prisa hacia donde estaba. En un segundo se encontró en el suelo con un montón de gallinas a su alrededor. A tientas agarro la canasta y fue gateando hasta que pudo salir del montón de gallinas, agarro los huevos y los coloco en la canasta.

Se levanto y se miro como estaba, estaba llena de plumas todo el cuerpo, tenía un montón en la ropa y en el pelo, y tenía tierra también. Dejo de fruncir el ceño, y no pudo aguantar así que se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, sus risas llenaban todo el edificio. Se agarro el estomago porque le comenzaba a doler de tanto reírse, trato de respirar hondo para calmarse, supuso que se tenía que dar otra ducha mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Syaoran al ver como había quedado Sakura, parecía un pájaro andante. Se comenzó a reír de lo chistoso que se miraba y la cara que puso, pero su risa ceso cuando escucho su risa.

Había creído que se iba a molestar más porque estaba llena de tierra y plumas, quizás a maldecirlo por haberla puesto a hacer eso, pero se ponía a reírse. Nunca actuaba como él esperaba.

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a hacer su trabajo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura puso los huevos en la mesa de la cocina.

-Aquí están los huevos- dijo.

Miyu se volteo a verla y luego abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-

Sakura trato de aguantar la risa pero no pudo, se volvía a reír.

-Me… atacaron las… gallinas- dijo entre risas.

Miyu sonrió.

-Me lo imagine- sonriendo-

-Tengo que irme a dar una ducha- dijo Sakura mientras se reía.

Al cabo de diez minutos ya se dirigía a los establos para bañar los caballos. Agarro una cubeta con agua, jabón y un cepillo. Cuando entro, Syaoran estaba terminando de cepillar los de venta.

Asintió levemente al verlo y se dirigió a hacer su trabajo. Vio como apretaba la mandíbula y se volvía a ver a otro lado.

_¿Que pasaba?_

Encogió los hombros y sonrió al ver a Ruby.

Se dirigió hacia donde ella.

-Vamos a darte un baño- dijo Sakura suavemente. Mojo el cepillo y se la paso por el lomo.

Cuando Sakura entro, Syaoran se acordó como estaba toda llena de plumas, y se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse, así que volteo a ver a otro lado. De vez en cuando observaba a Sakura, sabia como tratar a los caballos. Eso le sorprendía, ya que la mayoría de las modelos, no le gustaría cabalgar, tocar tierra, o hacer cualquier clase de trabajo con las manos.

_-Pero ella no es como la mayoría- dijo una voz en su cabeza. _

El asintió.

Luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y negó con la cabeza. Debía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Sakura termino con Ruby y siguió con el siguiente caballo.

-Kero- dijo al leer su nombre en su box, era el último que le faltaba- bueno Kero, vamos a darte un baño- entro en su box.

Se acerco al caballo que era de color café claro, era muy grande, se notaba la excelente calidad, y que estaba muy bien cuidado como el resto de los caballos.

-Espera- escucho, y se sorprendió de lo que Syaoran le dijo a continuación- ten cuidado, Kero suele ser muy juguetón.

Ella asintió, extrañada de que le avisara.

-Gracias- dijo ella suavemente.

Syaoran asintió, sorprendido hasta el mismo por lo que había dicho.

_-Voy a tener cuidado- pensó Sakura casi sonriendo. _

Cuando estaba muy cerca Kero relincho y levanto las patas delanteras. Sakura sonrió, si que era travieso.

Lo tranquilizo para comenzarle a dar su baño. Le acariciaba, mientras le daba el baño. Cuando le estaba bañando el lomo, Kero levanto las dos patas e hizo que la cubeta con agua saliera volando, y le cayera encima empapándola toda.

Se seco los ojos y estaba sorprendida. Volteo a ver a Syaoran y este la miraba sin ninguna expresión y de repente estallo en risa. No supo porque pero ella también lo acompaño en la risa.

Fue un momento mágico. Era como si estuvieran solos los dos, sin las horribles palabras que le había dicho, ni los problemas ni las culpas, solo estaban ambos disfrutando el momento, riéndose de ella.

Pero no duro mucho, Syaoran se calló, y su mirada que se había vuelto cálida por la alegría, se volvió fría.

Su sonrisa también se borro. Se volvió hacia Kero para terminar con su trabajo.

Trato de controlar su enloquecido corazón, que latía a mil por hora. La cara de Syaoran sonriendo volvió a aparecer en su cabeza y negó con la cabeza.

Termino de bañar a los caballos, y estaba tiritando del frio, ya que todavía tenía la ropa empapada.

-¿Qué hago ahora?- pregunto Sakura a Syaoran que se encontraba alimentando a los caballos.

Syaoran la miro de arriba abajo.

-Tomate un descanso- contesto.

_-Al menos no hablo con la frialdad con la que me ha venido tratando- pensó Sakura. _

Negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito continuar- dijo ella.

-Enfermaras, si sigue con esa ropa empapada- contesto Syaoran demandando obediencia- cámbiate y tómate un descanso después regresas.

-Voy a ir a cambiarme de ropa- contesto Sakura- pero regresare inmediatamente para seguir con el trabajo. No es necesario que use ese tono conmigo-

Con esto salió del establo, creía haber percibido también una nota de preocupación en la voz de Syaoran.

_-Debo estar imaginándolo- pensó Sakura- me detesta- _

-Terca- dijo Syaoran cuando la vio salirse.

En ese momento entro Yukito.

-¿Qué le sucede a la señorita Sakura?- pregunto- al vi salir empapada y temblando del frio, pero iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no me escucho cuando la llame. ¿Qué hacia aquí, por cierto?-

-Trabajar- contesto secamente Syaoran mientras terminaba de alimentar a los caballos-

-¿Trabajar?-

Syaoran asintió.

-No preguntes- dijo el viendo a Yukito- ¿terminaron la cerca?

El de mirada gris asintió aun con dudas, pero sabía que Syaoran no iba a contestar nada mas, era tan terco.

-Tenemos que sacar a los caballos- ordeno Syaoran.

-Llamare a los demás- contesto el-

Sakura suspiro. Cuando se dirigió otra vez al establo, el sol brillaba fuerte, y vio como estaban sacando los caballos.

-Buenos días Yukito- saludo Sakura sonriendo- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Buenos días, señorita- contesto cortésmente- los caballos necesitan hacer ejercicios.

Sakura asintió sonriendo.

-Voy a ayudarlos- dijo entrando al establo-

-No se preocupe- contesto el- no es necesario-

-Quiero ayudarlos- contesto ella sonriéndole-

Cuando se volteo otra vez, vio como Syaoran la miraba fijamente.

Para molestarlo, le sonrió a él también y entro en el establo para sacar un caballo.

Syaoran se sorprendió cuando Sakura le sonrió, cada vez que sonreía la cara de ella se iluminaba, recordó entonces como ambos se habían reído y lo que había sentido.

_-No podía pensar en eso- pensó- no debía- _

Entro tras ella.

-Ese no- dijo al ver que ella agarraba el caballo negro-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella.

Supo que se enojaría si le decía porque ese caballo era muy fuerte y veloz, y que ella se veía tan vulnerable que no podría controlarlo.

-Porque ese lo llevo yo- agarro las riendas del caballo y salió.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

-Está bien- contesto ella sarcástica- tendré que escoger otro-

Escogió otro de un suave color café.

Lo acaricio y el caballo coloco la cabeza en su mano.

_-Muy bonito- pensó- _

Lo saco y se dirigió hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Había varias pistas, para que los caballos hicieran ejercicios.

Ella entonces vio a un muchacho que no había visto nunca, que se iba a subir a un caballo cuando la vio.

Entonces miro la sorpresa llenar sus ojos.

Ella lo miro preguntándose quién era, busco con la mirada a Syaoran, que iba enfrente.

El desconocido se acerco donde ella.

Sakura apretó con más fuerzas las riendas. La forma en que la miró en cuanto sus ojos chocaron con los de ella, la puso nerviosa, pero luego esa mirada se borro de sus ojos o tal vez es que nunca estuvo y hasta observo una sonrisa en forma de saludo, estoy imaginando cosas, pensó.

-¿Hiu?- dijo Syaoran.

Este muchacho se volteo a verlo.

-Ella es la hija de Fujikata, Sakura Kinomoto- explico Syaoran mirándolo seriamente y luego se volteo donde ella, y en su rostro vio ¿preocupación?- Sakura, el es Hiu, un empleado del Rancho-

Sakura asintió.

Hiu extendió la mano- mucho gusto-

-Igual- dijo Sakura tomando su mano.

Este la sostuvo un poco más de lo necesario.

Le sonrió- es usted muy hermosa-

-Gracias- dijo ella extrañada- con permiso- camino con el caballo hasta los campos.

Syaoran observo fijamente a Hiu.

Este le regreso la mirada, y luego se fue a subir a su caballo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sakura comenzó a hacer los ejercicios con su caballo tratando de olvidarse de la sensación que hasta unos momentos había llenado su interior.

Vio como Syaoran la observaba, y trato de ignorarlo, pero su mirada la ponía algo nerviosa. Pronto se estaba divirtiendo tanto cabalgando otra vez, que se olvido de todo.

Yukito y Yamasaki hacían bromas de lo bien que ella montaba, e incluso hasta Syaoran se unió a ellos.

Sakura sonreía sinceramente mientras saltaba con su caballo por un obstáculo…

Comenzaba a disfrutar de su regreso al rancho…

**Fin del Capitulo**

**¡Hola! ¡Hmm! ¡Vamos Sakura! Syaoran está quedando muy sorprendido con lo que Sakura está haciendo, ¡así se hace chica! Poco a poco Sakura le va a ir demostrando que no es como él se la imaginaba…**

**Espero sus reviews…**

**Muchas Gracias otra vez a mi maravillosa beta reader, Mía T, eres un gran apoyo. **

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia, la agregaron a alert o favorito y en especial a las que me dejaron su review. **

**The Crazy Girls- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Tus palabras me dan mucho ánimo para esforzarme cada vez más para actualizar. Syaoran tenía razones para actuar como lo hizo, aunque parezcan equivocadas para nosotros, más adelante se sabrá la verdad. ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. **

**Esmeralda- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Yo sé que no podemos odiar a Syaoran, es tan lindo, aunque actué como un tonto muchas veces… y la relación entre él y Sakura va a estar un tanto rara… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y leer tu review muy pronto. **

**Lfanycka- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Bienvenida! Sakura tendrá que ser muy fuerte para atravesar todo lo que se le viene encima, pero sabemos que no se rendiría. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado igual, y leer muy pronto tu comentario. **


	5. La Tregua

**Mi Querido Vaquero**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

"**La Tregua"**

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto Syaoran al ver como Sakura sacaba a Ruby.

-A arrear ganado- contesto Sakura abriendo la puerta del establo.

-No-

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?-

-Eres una mujer- contesto él.

Sakura levanto una ceja interrogante.

-Es demasiado peligroso- explico Syaoran- si nunca lo has hecho, puede ocurrir un accidente…

-No va a pasar nada- contesto Sakura-

Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos!- exclamo Yukito- Syaoran, déjala, por la forma en que monta sé que no habrá problema, además siempre es buena una ayuda mas-

Syaoran entrecerró los ojos para mirar a Yukito.

_-No quería imaginar que es lo que podía ocurrir, si Sakura cometía un error, y pudiera salir lastimada- pensó Syaoran. _

-Tiene miedo a que le pueda ser de mucha ayuda- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

La cara de Syaoran se volvió inexpresiva.

-Está bien- contesto el- pero si algo le ocurre, es su problema- con esto se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa.

-¡Hay señorita!- exclamo Yukito.

-¡Que!- dijo Sakura tratando de parecer indiferente.

Ella al ver la cara que puso se rio, y fue a ensillar a Ruby.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El ganado se encontraba empastando bastante alejados de los potreros. Era necesario llevarlos hasta ahí, antes de que anocheciera.

Syaoran dio las direcciones, para encaminar al ganado.

-Quédate cerca de mi- le ordeno a Sakura-

Ella asintió, dejando pasar el tono autoritario, no quería faltar a su autoridad en frente de los otros peones.

Syaoran se sorprendió.

Sakura sonrió.

-¿Por qué se sorprende?-

-Porque espera un comentario sarcástico de su parte-

Sakura se encogió de brazos, y siguió su camino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura aprendió mucho observando como Syaoran trabajaba, y dirigía muy bien a todos los demás. Organizo todo tan bien que pronto comenzaron a moverse.

Ella seguía a Syaoran, el cual iba montado en Kero. Lo miro tratando de descifrarlo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, signo, que Sakura reconoció, era cuando estaba realmente concentrado, su cara afirmo la teoría de Sakura.

¿Qué le estará preocupando?

* * *

Syaoran estaba tratando de que todo fuera según lo planeado, que no ocurriera ningún error, pero estaba algo distraído, ya que sus pensamientos se dirigían muchas veces hacia la persona que iba detrás de él.

-Yukito- grito- ve hacia allá-le señalo una parte del ganado en donde las vacas se dirigían hacia la dirección equivocada.

Observo como los otros dos peones, Yamasaki y Hiu, tenían muy bien controlado al ganado de la parte izquierda, pero donde Yukito se movió, el ganado se comenzaba a dispersar. Pudo ver como un grupo del ganado se estaba desviando a otra dirección, pero no podía ordenarle a nadie que fuera hacia allí. Estaba pensando en una solución cuando escucho un rechinido, y vio como Sakura se dirigía hacia el ganado e hizo que volviera a seguir a los demás.

Syaoran entrecerró sus ojos, y vio como una gran sonrisa triunfal aparecía en el rostro de Sakura. Ella dejo de verlo y se unió a ayudarlos.

La observo como trabajaba y no le pudo decir nada, porque para nunca haber hecho esto, lo hacía muy bien; pero después hablaría con ella.

Mientras Syaoran cerraba la cerca del potrero, tuvo que admitir, muy apesarado, para sí mismo que Sakura había sido de mucha ayuda para él. Estuvo observándola durante todo el camino, por si cometía un error y ayudarla, pero ella hizo un excelente trabajo.

La observo cómo salía del potrero, y supo que estaba agotada, se le notaba en la cara, pero no había escuchado ninguna queja de parte de ella. Tuvo que aceptar que Sakura no era como él había creído. Las que, solo con lo que le paso en el gallinero en la mañana, se hubieran quejado bastante, y renegarían por cada cosa que le pusieran a hacer, tomarían descansos prolongados, y dirían que la vida en el rancho es demasiado simple para poder quedarse ahí…

Negó con la cabeza, mejor no pensar en eso.

Le dolía los brazos y las piernas, se sentía cansada, pero a pesar de eso, estaba tan feliz. Se sentía muy bien consigo misma, había sido un día muy productivo. Haría todos los días lo mismo, y le demostraría que los prejuicios que Syaoran tenía hacia su persona eran erróneos. Además, le encantaba ayudar en el rancho. Cuando pequeña en sus días libres ayudaba a su papa y a su hermano con tareas en el rancho, y cuando terminaban, su papa le daba clases de equitación. Toda esa diversión se había perdido durante diez años.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Kinomoto-

Se volteo a escuchar que la llamaba.

-¿Si?-

Sonrió al ver que Yukito y Yamasaki se acercaban a ella.

-Muy bien- la felicito Yukito.

Ella asintió agradecida.

-¿ya terminaron por hoy?- pregunto ella.

Ellos sonrieron.

-Si- contestaron ambos.

-La cena esta lista- grito Miyu desde la puerta.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamo Yamasaki- me estoy muriendo de hambre-

Yukito le dio un golpe en la cabeza- solo pensando en comida- negó con la cabeza.

Sakura se rio- vayan a cenar ya-

-¿No nos acompaña?- pregunto Yukito.

-Me quedare un rato más-

Ambos asintieron.

Sakura vio como el sol se estaba poniendo ya, y las estrellas fueron apareciendo poco a poco.

Syaoran todavía estaba con Kero afuera, y estaba caminado por las verjas.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto Sakura acercándose donde él estaba.

Syaoran levanto la vista.

-Revisando las cercas- explico- es necesario hacerlo, para que ningún animal se pueda salir, o pueda resultar herido si hay una tabla dañada-

-¿Puedo ayudar?- pregunto ella, acercándose a una cerca.

-Es muy tarde ya- dijo él.

-Pero lo está haciendo- señalo ella.

-Solo es esta sección- contesto él.

-Entonces yo hare otra sección mañana- decidió Sakura- ¿Qué sección falta?-

Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

Sakura suspiro.

-¿Tendré que discutir por eso también?- dijo Sakura- no me voy a mover hasta que lo convenza-

Syaoran estaba seguro que lo haría, así que no le quedo otro remedio.

-La sección de entrenamiento- dijo Syaoran-

Sakura asintió sonriendo y se dirigió a la casa.

Syaoran volvió a negar con la cabeza. El también se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cena y escucho un ruido, volteo a ver hacia los arboles pero no pudo ver nada.

-estoy imaginando cosas- se dijo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura sonrió al ver que había podido sacar los huevos, sin tener ninguna pluma sobre ella. Coloco los huevos en la cocina, y se despidió de Miyu, quien se encontraba limpiando después del desayuno.

Se dirigió hacia el establo.

-Buenos días- saludo al ver que Syaoran ya se encontraba ahí, era de imaginar, siempre era el primero en levantarse y el ultimo en irse a dormir.

-Buenos días- contesto Syaoran, observo la sonrisa que Sakura tenía en su cara, parecía de buen humor.- ¿Qué hace aquí?-

Sakura no presto atención al tono que utilizo y contesto tranquila- vengo a ayudar a alimentar los caballos- agarró un poco de la comida y se dirigió hacia la otra fila de caballo- luego iré a revisar la cerca-

Syaoran no le contesto y agradeció que no tuviera que pelear con él, al menos durante ese momento. Se había despertado de muy buen humor hoy, había dormido la noche entera, sin pesadillas, ni miedos. Había caído tan rendida ayer que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en cosas malas, solo puso la cabeza en la almohada y se durmió profundamente. Se sentía descansada, y eso mejoro mucho su humor, así que no quería pelear con Syaoran, hoy. En parte fue gracias a él, que pudo dormir, como no había dormido en semanas, ya que por él es que estaba tan cansada. Tenía un motivo para levantarse con energías renovadas.

Terminaron muy pronto el trabajo y ensillo a Ruby. Esta relincho de felicidad porque la iba a sacar de nuevo.

Se dirigió hacia la sección de entrenamiento. Se bajo de Ruby y comenzó a revisar la parte más lejanas de las cercas. Cuando se aseguro que estas estaban en excelentes condiciones, se subió a Ruby para continuar su trabajo.

De repente Ruby se puso muy nerviosa, y levanto la pata de adelante asustada.

-¡Calma!- grito Sakura tratando de calmarla, se agarro mas fuerte a las riendas, pero Ruby volvió a levantarla, y Sakura trato de agarrarse, pero fue inevitable su caída cuando Ruby brinco y la tiro. Salió corriendo y ella lo único que sintió fue la tierra golpearla y un gran dolor en su tobillo.

Lentamente se sentó, y miro su tobillo, el cual ya se miraba inflamado. Miro a su alrededor, no había nadie cerca. Se intento levantar pero cuando apoyo su pie izquierdo, volvió a caer sentada debido al intenso dolor que sintió.

-¡Rayos!- exclamo.

Tenía que pensar en algo, como podía regresar a la casa, porque nadie la iba a ayudar hasta que alguien notara que no había llegado, y para eso podrían pasar horas.

Puso su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de pensar en una solución y no en el dolor que sentía.

Escucho como alguien se acercaba en un caballo y levanto la vista. Syaoran se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad sobre Kero.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba cerrando el establo, después de terminar de hacer los ejercicios con los caballos.

Escucho relinchidos, y vio como Ruby venia en plena carrera.

Pensó que algo malo había sucedido cuando vio que Sakura no venia cabalgando a Ruby.

Corrió para detener el caballo.

Estiro sus brazos tratando de calmarlo, pero esta estaba realmente asustada. Levanto varias veces las patas tratando de huir de él, hasta que por fin, logro calmarla. La guardo en su box, ensillo a Kero, e inmediatamente partió para la sección de entrenamiento.

Mientras llegaba ahí, estaba tratando de no pensar en lo peor, tal vez, Ruby se asusto con algo cuando Sakura estaba revisando las cercas y huyo…

No necesariamente tenía que haberle pasado algo a Sakura…

Cuando por fin llego a la sección, su preocupación aumento al no encontrarla por ningún lado, hasta que por fin la vio sentada con la cabeza entre sus manos.

Sintió el alivio llenar su cuerpo cuando la vio levantar la cabeza.

Se bajo de Kero, y corrió hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto, le reviso la cara y los brazos tratando de encontrar algo.

-Si- contesto Sakura suavemente- ¡qué bueno que llegaste!-

Syaoran asintió, tratando de que el alivio que sentía no se notara en su cara.

-Pues…- dijo levantándose.

Vio como Sakura se quedo en su mismo lugar.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto-

Ella asintió- estoy bien…pero…- hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, pero su tobillo no la dejo e iba a volver a caer si no fuera por los fuertes brazos de Syaoran rodeándola.

La hizo sentarse.

Le levanto el vaquero de una pierna y se encontró con su tobillo inflamado.

-Creo que me lo lastime cuando me caí- explico Sakura algo sonrojada, estaba segura de que Syaoran iba a regañarla diciéndole que era descuidada.

Le toco suavemente el tobillo, y ahogo un quejido.

Syaoran vio su cara.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Syaoran- no es mucho- dijo tratando de no preocuparlo de mas.

-Tendremos que volver a la casa para ponerte algo- dijo el colocando suavemente su pierna en el suelo y levantándose.

-Si- dijo Sakura, pero se calló cuando sintió que era levantada. La sorpresa hizo que se agarrara del cuello de Syaoran- bájame-

-No tienes que apoyar ese tobillo- explico Syaoran, caminado hacia Kero. La coloco suavemente en la parte de adelante.

Sakura se soltó de su cuello y agarro las riendas.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Syaoran cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba bien sentada.

-No se- contesto ella- de repente Ruby se asusto por algo, y trate de calmarla pero termine cayendo-

Syaoran vio a su alrededor tratando de buscar cualquier cosa, y entonces lo vio, un bulto que sobresalía entre la grama. Se dirigió hacia allí y entendió porque Ruby se había asustado tanto.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sakura extrañada-

-¿Viste a alguien más aquí?- pregunto Syaoran.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué encontró?-

-Una serpiente- contesto Syaoran agachándose para examinarla.

Sakura se asusto mucho y comprendió porque Ruby había actuado así, a todos los caballos le asustan las serpientes, y no solo a los caballos.

-Tranquila- dijo Syaoran al ver su reacción- está muerta-

Sakura suspiro. Vio como Syaoran frunció el ceño, y luego negó con la cabeza. Le iba a preguntar qué sucedía cuando él se levanto y se dirigió donde ella.

-Será mejor que regresemos a la casa- dijo señalando su tobillo. Se subió al Kero.

Sakura tuvo que abrazar a Syaoran para no caerse por la velocidad que llevaba, y muy pronto estuvieron frente a la casa. El color subió a sus mejillas, y su corazón iba latiendo muy rápido. Enterró la cara en el pecho de Syaoran para que no la viera sonrojada.

Syaoran sintió como Sakura se apoyo en su pecho, y por un momento bajo la vista para verla. Se había asustado bastante, pero el alivio que sintió al verla bien fue algo inexplicable. Llegaron a la casa.

_-Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella- pensó- de seguro es la culpa, por eso es que estoy pensando tonterías- _

Syaoran se bajo y sujeto a Sakura por la cintura sin ponerla en el suelo. La llevo dentro de la casa.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Miyu al verlos entrar por la puerta.

-Esta lastimada- dijo Syaoran- puede traerme agua, vendas, y el botiquín.

-En seguida-

Syaoran la coloco en su mueble en la sala, y se hinco frente a ella.

-Te tengo que quitar esta bota- dijo Syaoran- lo hare con todo el cuidado que pueda, pero puede doler.

Sakura asintió, mientras el comenzó a quitársela. Hundió sus dientes en sus labios para no gritar cuando por fin le saco la bota.

-Tranquila- dijo Syaoran mirándola fijamente.

Sakura vio la preocupación en el rostro de Syaoran y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. Asintió.

Miyu apareció con las cosas necesarias, y dijo que iba a traer un jugo para que Sakura tomara.

Syaoran limpio la herida, y aunque quería evitarlo, varios quejidos salieron de sus labios.

Escuchaba como él murmura palabras tranquilizadoras tratando de ahuyentar el dolor. Sentía el suave roce de las manos de Syaoran sobre su pierna, mientras iba colocando suavemente la venda sobre la inflamación. La pierna le ardía bastante pero trato de no quejarse, ella no era ninguna niña.

Observo como el cabello de Syaoran esta despeinado pero que se miraba tan sexy, que le dio ganas de meter las manos en su cabello, y….

Negó con la cabeza. ¿En que estaba pensando?

-¿Te duele mucho?- pregunto Syaoran levantando la vista-

Eso saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos- no, estoy bien- contesto sonriendo- gracias-

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza y se levanto cuando término su tarea.

Sakura se trato de levantar pero él no se lo permitió.

-Debes estar en descanso hasta que tu tobillo mejore- dijo él.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros- dijo Syaoran - encargare a Miyu que esté pendiente de ti…-

-No es necesario- dijo Sakura- puedo yo sola-

Se levanto y evito apoyarse en su tobillo lastimado, pero cuando iba a dar un paso, se resbalo, y sintió como los brazos de Syaoran la atraparon antes de que cayera. La volvió a sentar y la miro con una ceja levantada.

-Está bien- acepto Sakura haciendo un puchero resignado con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Vio como Syaoran sonrío, y la impresión la dejo sin habla un momento.

Debería sonreír mas, su rostro se transformaba completamente cuando sonreía. Ella también sonrío, sin poder evitarlo, sabía que se comporto como una niña, pero pasar el día sentada…

-Kinomoto- dijo Syaoran de repente poniéndose serio.

-¿Si?-

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo en el que Syaoran la observaba fijamente. Sakura se comenzó a sentir nerviosa.

Pero el no dijo nada. Negó con la cabeza y se fue.

Sakura vio como Syaoran salía, y miro su tobillo vendado. Suspiro.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Trato de que su corazón no se saliera de su pecho después de ver como la miraba Syaoran…

-Aquí le traigo el jugo, señorita Sakura, y una pastilla para su dolor-

Casi no escucho las palabras que Miyu le decía por estar viendo como Syaoran desaparecía…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Días después**

-Kinomoto- escucho que la llamaban, cuando estaba cerrando el gallinero. Dio un brinco de la sorpresa, y se volteo para encontrarse con Syaoran.

Se puso una mano en el corazón- ¿me quieres matar del susto? – pregunto.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza y se pego en la frente- ¿Por qué estas parada? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sakura lo miro. Levanto la canasta con los huevos- recogiendo los huevos-

-Deberías estar en la casa- dijo Syaoran con el ceño fruncido- descansando, por tu tobillo.

-¡Por favor!- exclamo Sakura- ya estoy bien, mira- y brinco para mostrarle que su tobillo está perfectamente- ya pasaron días, y no lo tengo inflamado ni me duele. Ya puedo hacer mis tareas-

-Deberías descansar más días-

-No es necesario- dijo Sakura- estoy muy bien. Además quien haría mis tareas, si todos están tan ocupados, después de todo me gusta hacerlas- vio a Syaoran y le sonrío.

-¿En serio?- pregunto el serio.

Ella asintió. – Después de todo, crecí aquí- explico Sakura señalando su alrededor- aquí pase los mejores días de mi vida. Me encantaba tanto estar aquí, hasta que…- y se callo. Hablaba demasiado.

Syaoran vio que Sakura. Ella era tan expresiva que en sus ojos hablaban por ellos mismos, vio como la calidez inundo sus ojos cuando hablo del rancho. Vaya que se había equivocado con ella. En estos días que habían pasado, vio que no le desagradaba vivir en el rancho. Que se había precipitado al juzgarla, el tenia sus razones para haberlo hecho, pero ella le había demostrado que no era cierto.

-Kinomoto- dijo.

-¿Si?-

-Me retracto-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sakura extrañada, al mirar en su cara encontró la repuesta.

-Me equivoque al juzgarte- explico el- no eres como creía-

Sakura sonrío. Sintió como su un gran peso se le fuese quitado de encima. No quería que Syaoran pensara mal de ella. Estiro una mano.

Syaoran la miro confundido.

-Para que acepte tu disculpa- dijo ella sonriendo- hagamos una tregua de paz-

Syaoran sonrío. Estiro su mano y la unió con la de Sakura. Se sorprendió de la electricidad que sintió atravesarle su cuerpo.

Sakura sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. La mano de Syaoran se sentía áspera por todo el trabajo que hacía, pero sabía que podían ser tan suaves, como cuando le curó el tobillo. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos ámbares mirándola. Por un momento, todo dejo de existir. Vio como el volteaba a otro lado rompiendo el momento.

-Pero tienes que decirme Sakura, Syaoran- dijo ella.

No supo porque se sintió tan feliz al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de ella. Era la primera vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre, y se sentía bien.

-Está bien, Sakura- contesto.

-Bueno ahora seremos excelentes amigos- dijo cuando Syaoran le soltó la mano. Se volteo y se dirigió a la casa.

-Espera, Ki…, Sakura- dijo Syaoran, cuando ella se volteo, sonrió- tu papa regresa mañana.

El color se fue de la cara de Sakura. ¡Oh no! Tan ocupada que había estado que no se había acordado de nada, y si mañana regresaba su papa, de seguro querrá hablar con ella y no podía imaginar lo que iba a suceder…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? ¡¡Feliz mes de Febrero!! **** ¡¡Es que es mi segundo mes favorito, porque es mi cumple!!**

**Lamento la tardanza, acabo de salir de exámenes en la universidad, así que no había quedado mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero como regalo, les escribí más largo este capítulo. Bueno, cuéntenme ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Por fin Syaoran se dio cuenta de que Sakura no era como él pensaba. ¡¡Hmmm!! Me pregunto qué va a suceder ahora que ellos dos van a ser amigos…**

**Bueno no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, que va a estar muy emocionante, parte del misterio, se va a descubrir. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia. Gracias también a mi maravillosa beta reader, MiaT., ¡eres grandiosa!. **

**Muchas gracias en especial a las personas que me han agregado a favorito, a alert, o que me dejan review…**

**Esmeralda- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Sí, yo sé, bravo Sakura, con poder femenino, y como tu dijiste así le demostró que ser modelo no es necesariamente ser una tonta. Te agradezco tu apoyo, me sirve de mucho. ¿Qué tal te pareció este? Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Hasta luego.

**Lfanycka- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias a ti por tu comentario! En el próximo capítulo se descubra una parte del misterio que encierra a uno de nuestros protagonistas así que no te lo pierdas. Poco a poco se van a ir aclarando las dudas. Espero leer tu review, para saber qué tal te pareció este capítulo. Hasta luego.

**LMundine- **¡Hola! ¡Te agradezco tu review! Si, ambos son muy tercos, y aunque ahora van a tratar de ser amigos, van a suceder cosas muy graciosas. ¿Te gusto este capítulo? Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Hasta luego.

**Girls Sweeping- **¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! El reto animo a Sakura, y eso es algo bueno. Pero ahora va a ser un poco diferente el trato entre ellos dos. Esa parte poco a poco se va a ir descubriendo, ten paciencia. ¿Qué tal este capítulo? Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Hasta luego.

**The Crazy Girls-** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado este capítulo! Sakura le pudo demostrar a Syaoran que ella no es ni mimada, ni inútil, así que bravo por Sakura. Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto de qué tal te pareció este capítulo. Hasta luego.

**Astrizk- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste la historia, a mi me gusta escribirla y espero que se note. Así que aquí te traigo la actualización. ¿Te gusto este capítulo? Espero leer tu review, muy pronto. Hasta luego.

**Angie Cullen li- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Estaba muy ocupada con la universidad, así que tarde en la actualización, lo siento; pero aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo. En el próximo se va a descubrir parte de la verdad, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero leer tu review muy pronto, sobre esta capitulo. Hasta luego.

**¡Feliz Día de San Valentín a Todos! Que en este mes, se la pasen súper bien, que disfruten todos con sus amigos y sus familiares. **

"**Existen los ángeles, aunque algunos no tienen alas, a ellos los llamamos amigos…"**

"**Porque en los tiempos difíciles, las personas que siempre están ahí para ti, son tu familia, y tus verdaderos amigos"**


	6. Fantasmas del Pasado

**Mi Querido Vaquero**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

"**Fantasmas del Pasado"**

-Pronto vendrá una tormenta- escucho que decía Syaoran.

Sakura levanto la vista al cielo, había hecho un día hermoso, soleado y brillante, y ahora se miraba el atardecer, pero muy en el horizonte se miraban unas nubes grises.

Ella levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué te hace decirlo tan seguro?-

Syaoran la observo- créeme, cuando te lo digo. Yo soy un experto cuando se trata de predecir tormentas-

-No lo dudo- dijo en tono sarcástico y miro esas nubes grises que estaban lejos. En una hora su papa llegaba y tendría que hablar con él, ya no podía estar huyendo de esa conversación, pero estaba tan asustada, no quería volver a sentirse como lo hizo hace años cuando se fue de ese pueblo que adoraba, dejando todo atrás.

Syaoran vio como Sakura se quedaba viendo el atardecer con cara de nostalgia, y sin siquiera pensarlo expreso la duda que tenía desde ayer, cuando le había dicho que regresaba su papa; ella había cambiado drásticamente su semblante, de felicidad a una de incertidumbre y ¿miedo?

-¿Qué ocurrió con tu papa?-

Sakura lo volteo a ver.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto evadiendo su mirada.

Ahora fue su turno de levantar una ceja-

-¿Por qué te comportas así con él?-

Vio sus ojos, el miedo y el dolor los invadieron, pero ella frunció el ceño, desviando su mirada.

-¿No se a que te refieres?-

-Lo sabes, ¿parece como si tuvieras miedo?-

Sakura se pregunto si en realidad ella sería tan obvia con sus sentimientos, tanto para que Syaoran se diera cuenta.

-El es tu papa-

Sakura se quedo callada. Nunca le había dicho a nadie como se sentía, lo que había pasado, la culpa que la invadía. Miro sus botas.

-Sakura-

-¿Por qué te interesa?- pregunto Sakura en voz baja, no quería decirle nada, porque sabía que se derrumbaría si lo hacía.

Syaoran no contesto por un momento. Si ¿Por qué le importaba tanto a él? No tenia que preocuparse por ella. ¿O sí?

-Porque según recuerdo, seriamos amigos-

Sakura levanto la vista y observo a Syaoran. En su cara no se reflejaba ninguna emoción, pero creyó percibir preocupación en su voz, pero parecía tan indiferente. Él le devolvió la vista pero ella giro la mirada a otro lugar.

-Hablar ayuda- insistió Syaoran, el cual estaba tan confundido, se suponía que no tenía que interesarle, que no debía estar insistiendo.

-Por miedo a que me juzguen otra vez- dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Syaoran y ella ya habían terminado de revisar los cercos, mientras los otros metían a los caballos, así que quería irse de ahí, escapar.

-¿Juzgarte?- Syaoran detuvo a Sakura-¿Por qué?-

Sakura todavía no lo miraba a la cara.

-Algo que he aprendido- dijo Syaoran- hablar siempre es bueno, porque si no queda el sentimiento enterrado dentro de ti, y puede lastimarte mucho-

Sakura asintió, se soltó y dijo- voy a preparar todo-

Syaoran vio como se iba, y quedo con más dudas de las que tenia.

¿Por qué podrían juzgar a Sakura? ¿Qué había hecho en el pasado?

&&&&&&&&&&&

-Está todo listo, señorita Sakura- dijo Miyu.

-Gracias- dijo Sakura sonriéndole- no tarda en llegar- estaba muy nerviosa, así que no paraba de moverse.

-No se preocupe- dijo Miyu- todo está preparado para la llegada de su papa, puede calmarse. Además, está usted muy bonita-

Sakura sonrió agradeciéndole. Quería dar buena impresión.

Se dirigió a la ventana, y vio como un taxi venia por la carretera principal, y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

-Ya llego- dijo saliendo a recibirlo.

Syaoran también estaba ahí, ya listo. También se había cambiado, se había puesto unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa negra, sus botas oscuras, y su sombrero de vaquero.

Estaba muy guapo.

¿Pero en que estaba pensando?

Vio como su papa se bajaba del carro. Syaoran fue a saludarlo y ayudarlo con las maletas.

Ella se quedo como una estatua.

-Hija- la llamo su padre cuando la vio–

Se acerco muy despacio-

-Hola papa- dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente-

-Hola hija mía- dijo él. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo. La miro por unos instantes y luego se dirigió a Syaoran.

-Gracias- dijo y le dirigió una mirada muy significativa.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

Syaoran asintió.

-No hay problema- contesto él y entonces se volteo y vio a Sakura. Noto que se había cambiado, se había puesto un vestido que ceñía su cintura, y se aplico un poco de maquillaje. Sus ojos brillaron cuando se encontró con su mirada. En ellos encontró preguntas y negó con la cabeza.

-Que cansado estoy, pero estoy muerto de hambre-dijo Fujikata.

Sakura rompió el contacto visual con Syaoran y contesto- te tenemos lista la cena, pasa a refrescarte y después bajas a cenar con nosotros.

Fujikata asintió y entro a su casa.

-¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?- pregunto Sakura, no quería estar a sola con su papa aún.

Syaoran la miro, y asintió.

-Gracias- dijo y entro a la casa a dejar las maletas.

Sakura vio la noche estrellada y suspiro. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Entonces acepto el trato, y los caballos ya están vendidos, muy pronto vendrán con ellos- relato Fujikata mientras terminaban la cena.

-¿Quieren café?- pregunto Sakura cuando termino de levantar los platos.

-Si, por favor- contesto Fujikata.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias- contesto el- es tarde ya me tengo que ir.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Fujikata-

Syaoran asintió- con permiso- dijo levantándose de la mesa- gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa. Buenas noches- vio por un momento a Sakura y luego se fue.

Sakura se quedo a solas con su papa.

-Sakura…-

-Voy a traer el café- dijo ella antes de que pudiera decir algo, y salió a la cocina.

Ahí preparo el café, y un jugo para ella.

-Muchas gracias por la cena- le dijo a Miyu- estaba deliciosa.

-Por nada- sonrió Miyu-

-Puedes irte a descansar ya- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.

-Pero no he terminado- contesto ella.

-No te preocupes, yo lo termino- Sakura la convenció-

Miyu asintió y de despidió de ella.

Antes de entrar al comedor, Sakura tomo aire preparándose para lo que sabía iba a suceder.

Entro al comedor con una sonrisa y sirvió el café.

-Hija que tal si nos vamos a la sala, a charlar- propuso Fujikata.

Ella acepto y se fueron a la sala. Se sentó en el sillón en frente de él.

Tomo un sorbo de su jugo.

Hubo silencio mientras su papa, tomaba el café.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto él.

-Si- contesto ella- ¿por qué no lo estaría?

-No te ha molestado el golpe por el accidente-

-¡¡Oh!! No- dijo ella sonriendo, se toco la cabeza-todo está perfectamente.

Fujikata sonrió también.

-Me alegra- contesto, hizo una pausa y siguió- hace tiempo que no estoy así contigo. Poder platicar así, hace años que no venias aquí.

Ella asintió- estuve algo ocupada- contesto ella, y asustada de venir aquí, dijo para sí- lo siento-

Sakura recordó en ese momento la discusión que tuvo con Syaoran, cuando le dijo que era una niña mimada, y que la razón por la que no había regresado era porque consideraba al pueblo de un nivel inferior a ella, lo equivocado que estaba.

-No te preocupes- dijo el- no estuve solo, por suerte Syaoran ha estado aquí.

Sakura levanto la vista al escuchar de Syaoran.

-Hace años que lo contrate, y ha hecho tanto por mi- comenzó a relatar el papa- siempre esta ayudándome en el rancho, apoyándome en todo. El es un excelente empleado, es muy trabajador.

Sakura se comenzó a sentir mal, como hubiera deseado ser ella, la que estuviera en esta casa ayudándolo, como hubiera querido quedarse ahí, y envidiaba a Syaoran en ese aspecto. El había disfrutado de lo que ella deseaba.

-Siempre me hace compañía, el es un muy buen hombre- continuo su papa- es casi como un hijo para mí.

Esa frase le dolió a Sakura, y no pudo evitar decirlo.

-Claro, como alejaste a tu hija- dijo ella levantándose del sofá y caminando por la sala.

-¿Qué?- pregunto su padre confundido.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo se que tuve culpa en el accidente de mi mama- dijo, señalándose ella, expresando por fin, todo lo que tenía en su interior- pero nunca pensé que tu también me culpabas de ello.-

Fujikata escuchaba todo eso sorprendido.

-Cuando mama, y Touya murieron, ese día hace 10 años, yo sabía que fue por mi culpa, y necesitaba de tu consuelo, pero me enviaste lejos- continuo ella, haciendo gestos mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro- porque tú también me culpabas del accidente, por eso no volví, porque a pesar de que deseaba volver con todo mi corazón aquí, al lugar en que nací, donde tenía mi hogar, mis amigos, mi familia, no lo hice, porque sabía que tú me culpabas por la muerte de mama y Touya.

Sakura no podía evitar dejar salir por fin todo lo que sentía, estaba cansada de sentirse con esa culpa en su interior, y de estar separada de todo lo que quería por ello. Quería sentirse libre…

Fujikata desconocía lo que su hija estaba sintiendo era la primera vez que hablaban de este tema.

-¿Culparte del accidente?-

Sakura asintió, mientras trataba inútilmente de secarse las lagrimas- Si. El accidente ocurrió por mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera insistido en que no llegaran tarde, no hubiera sucedido. Ese día se suponía que iba a ser muy feliz para mí, pero termino siendo el peor día de mi vida. Se suponían que iban a estar orgullosos, de que me iban a dar un diploma en mi escuela, e iba a mostrar las fotografías que ganaron el concurso. Le dije a mama que por favor no llegara tarde porque era muy importante que estuviera temprano. Mama por cumplir la promesa que me hizo, condujo demasiado rápido el carro y termino chocando contra el árbol, que les quito la vida a ellos- mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, su respiración se volvió irregular.

Hizo una pausa, tratando de calmarse un poco.

-Cuando me fuiste a traer al colegio para llevarme al hospital, me sentí tan culpable de que por mi culpa habían tenido el accidente- Sakura recordaba ese día tan claro como si hubiera pasado ayer- cuando los doctores nos dijeron que habían muerto sentí que mi mundo se destruía, y yo te voltee a ver y tu ni siquiera me miraste. Fue ahí, cuando entendí, que tú también me culpabas de la muerte de ellos, pero fue peor lo que sentí cuando días después, me dijiste que me mandabas a estudiar a un colegio extranjero. Sentí que me estabas alejando de ti, porque tu creías que yo era la culpable, por muchos días, meses, llore sin tener a nadie, excepto a Eriol, que es como mi hermano, que me apoyara. Todavía siento la culpa de lo que sucedió, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado-

Sakura cayó en el sofá y enterró su rostro entre sus manos, y lloro. Un momento después sintió una mano en su hombro. Levanto la vista y entre las lágrimas pudo ver a su padre con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hija mía- dijo el- que error tan grande he cometido-

La hizo levantarse y la abrazo entre sus brazos.

Sakura se abrazo a él muy fuerte, y lloro, dejando salir todo.

Fujikata le acariciaba la espalda tratando de consolarla. Poco a poco los sollozos de Sakura fueron desapareciendo. La hizo sentarse a su lado en un sofá, y le levanto la vista.

Sakura vio como le sonría.

-Perdóname, hija mía- dijo el acariciándole el rostro para secarle el resto de las lagrimas- yo no quería alejarte de mi lado, y nunca, créeme cuando te dijo, nunca te culpe por la muerte de tu madre y de tu hermano. Fue todo al revés.

Sakura lo miro extrañado.

-Yo no te culpaba a ti por la muerte de tu mama y de Touya, yo me culpaba a mi- explico el- fue mi culpa por no estar ahí para ustedes. Ella me pidió que llegara temprano para que nos fuéramos juntos, pero por estar en el trabajo no lo hice. Ella dijo que entonces se irían ellos dos porque no quería llegar tarde, además de que estaba lloviendo por la tormenta que azotaba a Tomoeda. Si yo hubiera estado ahí, tal vez no hubieran tenido el accidente, y ellos estuvieran vivos. En el hospital, cuando nos dijeron que habían muerto, sentí que la mitad de mi alma se moría con ellos.-

El la miro con ternura.

-Yo amaba mucho a tu madre, y a tu hermano, al igual que te amo a ti. De repente todo había cambiado, y me sentía culpable, y no te mire, porque no quería ver que me culpabas a mí por lo que había sucedido. Nunca cruzo por mi mente culparte a ti. Te mande a estudiar afuera del país, porque no quería que me reclamaras, que me dijeras que por mi culpa había muerto Nadeshiko y Touya. Hasta después comprendí el error que hice al mandarte lejos, y trate de hacerte que vinieras para pedirte perdón pero no logre convencerte y estaba seguro que todavía me culpabas, pero no me rendí, hasta que por fin pude convencerte.

El la abrazo.

-Todo fue un gran malentendido- dijo el- pero quiero que sepas, que el accidente no fue tu culpa, ni la mía, fue solo eso, un terrible accidente. Tu mama y tu hermano, no le gustaría que nos estuviéramos culpando ¿verdad? – cuando Sakura negó con la cabeza, el continuo- es tiempo de que dejemos el pasado atrás y sigamos adelante; pero ahora sin más malentendidos.

Sakura se rio, y asintió.

-Te extrañe mucho papa- dijo abrazándose más fuerte a él.

-Yo también lo hice, mi querida Sakura, mi flor de cerezo- dijo él, la acostó en su regazo y le acaricio el cabello- debió ser muy difícil para ti todo lo que sucedió a tan corta edad, y sin tu papa para apoyarte. ¿Me perdonas?

Sakura lo miro y sonrió.

-Claro que si- contesto.

El sonrió también.

Sakura sintió que las cosas iban a mejorar a partir de ese momento con su papa…

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando el simple hecho de estar en familia.

Después de un largo momento, bostezo.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir- dijo su papa, levantándola.- yo también estoy cansado, ha sido un día muy largo para ambos-

Ella asintió. Cuando iba a salir, regreso donde él y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Buenas noches, papa-

-Buenas noches, hija mía- dijo el- espero que mañana marque un nuevo comienzo para nosotros.

Sakura sonrió- yo también lo espero papa- y subió a su habitación. Se acostó y entonces escucho que tocaban su puerta.

-Entra-

Su papa fue donde ella, la acostó, agarro la sabana y la arropo, como cuando estaba pequeña. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Te dejo la lámpara prendida?-

Sakura se rio al recordar que le gustaba dormir con luz cuando estaba pequeña.

-No, gracias-

El se rio también y cerro su puerta.

Por fin había recuperado a su padre, y al parecer quería empezar donde lo habían dejado, sonrió al recordar todo lo que había hecho cuando entro a su cuarto, como si aun fuera una pequeña niña, pero pensó que no haría daño dejar a su padre actuar de esta forma por un tiempo, y con una gran sonrisa se quedo dormida…

**Al día siguiente**

Sakura se levanto de excelente humor. Se alisto y miro por la ventana. El día estaba nublado, Syaoran tenía razón, va a ver una tormenta.

Sonrió.

Bajo a desayunar, y su papa ya estaba ahí, tomándose el café.

Se sorprendió al verla despierta.

-Buenos días- saludo a su papa con un beso en la mejilla- buenos días, Miyu, gracias por el desayuno.

Miyu sonrió, cuando le puso su plato frente a ella- está usted de muy buen humor, hoy. Me alegra-

Ella sonrió.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano?- pregunto su papa.

Ella sonrió, sabía que estaría extrañado porque ella era la que siempre se despertaba tarde.

-Tengo que hacer mi trabajo-

-¿Trabajo?-

-Es que le pedí a Syaoran que me diera unas tareas para ayudar, porque o si no estaría aburrida, y sin nada que hacer, además me distraen bastantes, y me mantienen ocupada- no menciono la discusión que había tenido con él, y que como consecuencia de eso, había decidido ayudar.

Fujikata sonrió- me parece bien. Lo que te haga feliz, mi Sakura-

-Gracias- sonrió ella.

Continuaron platicando poniéndose al día con todo lo que había sucedido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando apareció en los establos Syaoran la miro sorprendido.

Sakura sonrió.

-¡Tu también te sorprendes!- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

-Creí que ya no vendrías- dijo él.

-No- contesto ella- no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. Yo cumplo mis obligaciones- comenzó a alimentar a los caballos. Cuando él la quedo viendo, ella le regalo una sonrisa especial.

Syaoran estaba confundido, al ver su sonrisa, se sintió extraño. Recordó como se había sentido hace días cuando la llevaba entre sus brazos, o cuando hicieron la tregua. Negó con la cabeza. No sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero no le gustaba.

-Gracias- escucho que decía Sakura.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado-

-Gracias a ti arregle todo con mi papa- dijo Sakura- por fin estoy libre de culpas.

Syaoran sonrió.

-Me alegro- contesto sinceramente-

-¿Tu familia, Syaoran?-

-Se murieron cuando yo estaba muy pequeño- dijo él.

-Lo lamento- contesto ella.

-No te preocupes-

-Yo también perdí a mi mama y mi hermano cuando estaba pequeña-

Syaoran la escucho atentamente, el solo sabía que ellos habían muertos hace muchos años, y sentía curiosidad.

-Y hasta ayer siempre me sentí culpable de su muerte, pero todo fue un gran malentendido-

Syaoran se quedo confundido.

Sakura sonrió y le conto todo a Syaoran. No sabía porque, pero necesitaba contárselo, necesitaba que entendiera sus razones. Sentía en el fondo de su ser que podía confiar en él.

Syaoran se sintió muy mal, al escuchar la historia de Sakura, y el que la había culpado de no venir a Tomoeda porque estaba muy debajo de su nivel, que idea más errónea tenia.

-Pero todo paso, y ahora estoy muy feliz- dijo Sakura sonriendo-

Syaoran no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa…y sentirse bien…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Lo lamento tanto por la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada con mis exámenes, y tareas de la universidad; pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué tal les pareció? Por fin se descubrió lo que sucedió con la familia de Sakura y porque ella no quería volver, recordemos que todos respondemos diferente al dolor, y muchas veces nos sentimos culpables por cosas que están fuera de nuestras manos. ¿Ahora con la llegada de la tormenta que sucederá? ¿Nuevas cosas tal vez? Esperen el próximo capítulo y lo averiguaran. Espero sus reviews. **

**Muchas gracias como siempre a mi siempre maravillosa beta reader MiaT, eres estupenda. **

**En especial gracias a todos ustedes que leen la historia, y a los que me dejan sus comentarios; sin ustedes no sería posible esto, ¡Gracias!**

**Gracias a: **

**Pechochale17- **¡Hola! La relación de Sakura y Shaoran ya ha mejorado pero todavía están en una etapa de confusión, así que espero haber contestado algunas de tus preguntas en este capítulo.

**Astrizk**-¡Hola! Ya veremos que tal progresa la relación entre nuestros protagonistas, ¿será eso o solo confusión? Poco a poco lo iremos descubriendo.

**Girls Sweeping-**¡Hola! Hmmm…! Pronto descubrimos más cosas, pero espero haber aclarado algunas de tus dudas del porque Sakura actuaba como lo hacía, y porque se ponía triste cada vez que recordaba el accidente; porque una forma de superar las heridas, es desahogándose para poder superarlo, y ella no lo había hecho. Ahora esperemos que le vaya mejor. Cuando por fin se sepa las razones de Syaoran van a poder entenderlo un poco mejor…

**Lfanycka**-¡Hola! Si, Syaoran se dio cuenta de cómo era Sakura en verdad, y poco a poco va descubriendo nuevas sensaciones que muchas veces no son bien recibidas. Ya veremos que sucede…

**Esmeralda- **¡Hola! Sí, yo sé es muy cierta la frase, pero ella le pudo demostrar a Syaoran que por ser mujer no quiere decir que no podamos hacer muchas cosas. La tregua era necesaria porque si imaginan la tensión, no, no, era muy necesaria…

**En el próximo capítulo va a suceder algo inesperado, así que no se lo pierdan…**

"**Porque al dejar el pasado atrás, podemos ver el futuro con renovadas esperanzas, y vivir el presente al máximo"**

**AdaZu**


	7. La tormenta

**Mi Querido Vaquero**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

"**La tormenta"**

Al día siguiente el cielo amaneció nublado. Sakura negó con la cabeza, Syaoran había tenido razón cuando dijo que llegaría una tormenta. Se encontraba terminando de alimentar a los caballos cuando noto como el cielo se llenaba de nubes grises.

-Tenías razón- dijo Sakura.

-Yo sé- contesto Syaoran sonriendo- ¿pero en que exactamente tengo razón?-

Sakura se rio.

-En lo de la tormenta- señalo el cielo- se está volviendo el cielo gris-

Syaoran miro el cielo y asintió.

-Tendremos que revisar todas las vallas y asegurar el ganado- explico el- antes de que comience la tormenta que por lo visto va a hacer muy fuerte-

Sakura asintió y terminaron de hacer esa tarea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Buenos días papá- saludo Sakura con una gran sonrisa acercándose al hombre que se aproximaba-

-Buenos días hija mía- Fujikata la abrazo-

Syaoran sonrió al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a él, hace dos días habían vencido a los fantasmas del pasado que había en la vida de ellos, y se les veía muchos más felices. En todos los años que llevaba en el rancho no había visto a Fujikata tan feliz como en ese momento.

Sakura se volteo a verlo y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Todavía piensas ir hacer la visita al pueblo, hija?- pregunto Fujikata.

Sakura asintió sonriendo, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Si- dijo emocionada- me invito a almorzar. Vamos a ponernos al día-

Syaoran frunció el ceño. ¿Quién la habrá invitado a almorzar?, se pregunto, ¿y a el que le importaba?

Fujikata sonrió.

-Pero vete en el carro, porque te puedes topar con la tormenta cuando estés fuera-

Sakura se tenso al escuchar eso.

-No es necesario- contesto ella a su papá- donde Tomoyo queda muy cerca, ella no me espera ahorita, y no regresaría muy tarde. Además pueden ocupar la camioneta aquí en el rancho.

Syaoran soltó el aire que no sabía que había retenido.

-No creo que ocupemos la camioneta- dijo Syaoran, se puso a pensar en lo que había que hacer ese día- no, no la vamos a ocupar.

Sakura les sonrió- prefiero ir caminando. Así aprovecho para hacer ejercicio y tomar fotos-

Fujikata asintió cuando escucho lo último-

-Pero vete con cuidado- advirtió el- ¿todavía tienes el álbum?-

Sakura asintió.

-Después te lo enseñare, me tengo que ir a cambiar-

Se despidió de su papá con un beso y le dijo adiós a Syaoran con la mano. El solo asintió.

Fujikata la vio partir con una sonrisa.

-No ha manejado en todo lo que lleva aquí ¿verdad?-

Syaoran negó con la cabeza

-Me lo imaginaba- contesto Fujikata- no ha vuelto a tocar un carro desde su accidente.

-¿Accidente?-

-Si- dijo Fujikata cuando la preocupación lleno sus ojos al recordar el miedo que sintió al enterarse que su niña había sufrido un accidente- una semana antes de venir aquí, tuvo un accidente. ¿Creí haberlo mencionado?

-Si, así fue- dijo Syaoran acordándose el primer día cuando Sakura llego al Rancho- pero solo dijo que lo había tenido, no agrego nada más-

-Bueno, fue muy grave- dijo cuando comenzaron a caminar- estuvo una semana en el hospital. Era la primera vez que se compro un carro desde el accidente que sufrió su madre cuando estaba pequeña, y lastimosamente tuvo ese percance. Ahora faltara algo de tiempo para que ella vuelva a conducir- negó con la cabeza.

Syaoran asintió.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy?- pregunto Fujikata volviendo a su usual sonrisa.

Syaoran dejo de pensar en Sakura para ponerse a trabajar, y le dijo todo lo que había que hacer antes de que comenzara la tormenta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura cuando estuvo lista salió con su cámara. Vio que su papá se iba montando a su caballo "Negro", un formidable semental de pura sangre color negro, y sonrió. Enfoco su cámara y tomo una foto justo en el momento en que él se daba cuenta de su presencia.

-Perfecto- dijo Sakura al ver el resultado de su foto.

Fujikata sonrió, al ver a su hija haciendo su trabajo.

Sakura volteo a ver el establo y vio cuando Syaoran salía montado en Kero, con su sombrero, sin notar su presencia aun. Le hizo una seña a su papá para que no dijera nada. Enfoco su cámara y llamo a Syaoran.

Tomo la foto justo en el momento en el que él se quitaba el sombrero.

-¡Genial!- dijo ante un sorprendido Syaoran- ahora es hora de irme. Adiós-

-¡Qué bonita estas!- exclamo Fujikata.

-Gracias- contesto Sakura ya lejos de ellos.

Al ver la cara de confusión de Syaoran, Fujikata se puso a reír- Volvamos al trabajo- dijo entre risas-

Syaoran observo como Sakura desaparecía y muy en su interior estuvo de acuerdo con Fujikata, la felicidad le sentaba muy bien a Sakura, hacía que ella brillara. Pero dejo de pensar en eso y se concentro en el trabajo.

&&&&&&&&

Sakura se paro para tomar una foto al valle que había visto cuando se dirigía al pueblo. Una manada de gansos elevaba el vuelo y ella aprovecho para tomarles una foto. También tomo una foto en la maravillosa avenida del pueblo que estaba sombreada por arboles de cerezo, y había hojas de dicho árbol en el suelo. Aunque tuvo que cambiar la intensidad del flash para que sus fotos salieran claras.

Entro a la tienda de Tomoyo y le tomo una foto de espalda. Cuando ella se volteo para ver que sucedía aprovecho para tomar otra foto. Sonrió al ver su resultado.

Tomoyo se rio también y la fue a abrazar.

-Sakura, que gusto verte-

-Igual, amiga- contesto ella- ¿estas ocupada?-

-No para nada-contesto la de ojos amatistas- llegas justo a tiempo para nuestro almuerzo-

Cuando se sentaron a almorzar, Sakura le conto toda la verdad a Tomoyo, desde el accidente hasta como se había sentido, e incluso lo que había pasado recientemente con su padre.

Tomoyo le apretaba las manos en señal de apoyo, y Sakura supo que ella siempre seria su mejor amiga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡En serio! ¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo asintió.

Sakura no pudo evitar que las carcajadas salieran de su boca.

-No… puede… ser- dijo Sakura entre las carcajadas- debió ser algo raro.-

Tomoyo sonrió también- fue algo vergonzoso, pero por suerte llevaba tela extra para hacerlo más largo.

-¡Qué suerte de él! Te imaginas salir ante el pueblo de Tomoeda en minifalda. Ningún hombre quería eso.

-¡Yo sé! porque al actor original que actuaba en la obra del Festival, se enfermo y era mucho más bajo del actor al que le iba tocar presentarse, así que el traje de sacerdote le quedaba como minifalda. Cuando se lo medí, quedaba 40 minutos para que comenzáramos, pero afortunadamente pude terminarle el traje justo antes de que tuviera que salir- termino de narrar Tomoyo.

-¡Que divertido! Hace tiempo que no voy al Festival de Tomoeda- dijo Sakura al recordar lo poco que podía del último Festival que fue con su familia.

-Falta poco para el de este año. ¿Crees que podrías quedarte hasta entonces?- pregunto Tomoyo- seria grandioso tenerte aquí.

-No se- contesto Sakura- no sé cuando se me acaban mis vacaciones. – Al ver la cara que puso Tomoyo agrego- pero hare todo lo que pueda para estar aquí-

Tomoyo sonrió, al igual que Sakura.

-La comida esta deliciosa- dijo Sakura- me ha encantado

-Gracias- contesto ella-

* * *

Sakura iba saliendo de la tienda, después de despedirse de Tomoyo, para regresar a casa cuando la camioneta del Rancho se parqueo frente a ella. Vio que Syaoran estaba conduciendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto.

-Tenía que comprar algunas cosas- contesto Syaoran- y es tarde y tú no llegabas al Rancho, así que pensé llevarte de regreso al rancho.

Sakura se rio.

-Gracias- contesto ella-

-Por nada- contesto él, arrancando cuando ella se puso el cinturón.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-

-Tu papá dijo que estabas con Tomoyo Daidouji- explico-

-Ya-

Sakura miro la carretera por la que se conducían.

-Sabes que en este lugar fue el accidente de mi mamá- dijo señalando a la distancia un árbol que estaba caído.

Syaoran vio donde le señalaban-¿por eso fue que estabas triste el primer día que llegaste y pasamos por aquí?

Sakura recordó ese día y se rio.

-Si- dijo ella- me vino a la mente la escena del carro destruido.

Cuando ella lo volteo a ver, él la estaba observando, entonces ella sonrió, y desvió la mirada.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron al Rancho.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Sakura al bajarse- ¿y mi papá?

-Fue a revisar las cercas que están en la sección "C" de la parte de entrenamiento- explico Syaoran- y nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mismo, ya Hiu, Takashi y Yamasaki entraron el ganado y están asegurando los establos.

Sakura asintió. Se monto en Ruby y Syaoran en Kero, y juntos fueron a la sección de entrenamiento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte. Sakura miro el cielo que estaba completamente gris, y se dio cuenta que muy pronto la tormenta iba a comenzar. Un escalofrió le atravesó su cuerpo. Se abrazo los brazos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Syaoran cuando noto que ella había parado-

-Si- contesto Sakura- es solo que…no nada. Sigamos-

Se puso a revisar las verjas asegurándose de que no hubiera pedazos dañados. Cuando terminaron la sección "A", continuaron con la "B" hasta que llegaron a la "C".

Sakura busco con la mirada al papá, y no lo encontró.

-Tal vez, ya termino y se fue a otra parte- opino Syaoran al ver la pregunta muda de Sakura.

Ella miro alrededor. Algo le parecía extraño ahí, pero encogió los brazos.

-Supongo que esta sección ya la habrá revisado mi papá ¿no?-

Syaoran asintió.

Sakura se estaba montando a Ruby cuando vio a Syaoran que no se movía, y vio como en su rostro cambio de semblante.

Volteo a ver qué era lo que pasaba y vio como Negro venia trotando hacia ellos, sin su padre.

La preocupación comenzó a llenar su cuerpo.

Syaoran se subió inmediatamente a Kero y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Negro. Hizo que se calmara y lo dejo amarrado a la cerca. Sakura fue donde él se dirigía.

Syaoran trataba de que no se notara su preocupación en el rostro. No quería asustar más a Sakura. Dejo a Kero amarrado junto a Negro y a Ruby.

Se subió en el cerco y se paso al otro lado.

-Quédate ahí- ordeno a Sakura cuando vio que ella iba a hacer lo mismo-

-No- dijo ella. Se subió al cerco y el noto que estaba temblando. Cuando cayó a su lado, el le tomo la mano.

Sakura lo miro, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.

-Tal vez, Negro corrió cuando mi papa se bajo de él ¿verdad? No necesariamente es que le paso algo malo ¿no?- Sakura necesitaba calmar la horrenda sensación que tenía en su pecho.

Syaoran asintió.

Sakura lo miro tratando de encontrar en él la paz que necesitaba. Cuando él la volteo a ver y le sonrió, la sensación se calmo un poco. Ella también sonrió. Ambos entraron al bosque.

-Sera mejor que nos separemos- dijo Sakura- así podemos buscarlo mejor.

-No- dijo Syaoran- tú no conoces este bosque. Te puedes perder-

-Por favor- suplico Sakura- tengo que encontrar a mi papa-

Syaoran no pudo evitar aceptar- pero si ves algo extraño, grita y regresas inmediatamente-

Sakura asintió, y se fue para la dirección contraria que tomo Syaoran. Miraba a todos lados para ver si encontraba alguna seña de su papá.

-¡Papá!- grito Sakura- ¡Papá!

A su alrededor estaba llenos de arboles grandes, y plantas en el suelo. Tenía que andar con cuidado para no pisar algún espino.

Volvió a gritar por si le contestaba pero no. Giro a la derecha y entonces escucho como gritaban su nombre. Corrió en dirección de esa voz y lo que encontró hizo que sus pies se paralizaran, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su cuerpo dejo de obedecer órdenes, su mente le gritaba que fuera a ver si era cierto lo que veía, pero su corazón se lleno de miedo, porque si descubría que era cierto, estaba segura que sentiría un dolor insoportable.

Por acción automática sus pies la llevaron hacia donde estaba Syaoran. Cayo al suelo y giro la cara de su papá.

-Papá- dijo cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Miro su cuerpo lleno de sangre. –Papá- puso su mejilla en el corazón, y sintió un gran alivio al escuchar que todavía latía, pero muy despacio; y su respiración era muy irregular.

Trato de sacudirlo para hacerlo despertar pero no respondía.

-¿Qué le sucedió a mi papá?- pregunto a Syaoran, pero en este momento eso no era lo más importante- tenemos que llevarlo al hospital-

Syaoran asintió y lo levanto con cuidado. Comenzó su camino de regreso al rancho.

Sakura iba caminando a su lado con las lágrimas cayendo en su rostro, y una sensación que le desgarraba el corazón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El corazón de Sakura latía muy rápido. Iban en la camioneta para el hospital que estaba en el pueblo.

-papá, por favor… resiste- suplicaba Sakura, entre sollozos, acariciándole el rostro a su padre- no… me… dejes-

Syaoran la miro por el retrovisor. El también estaba muy preocupado por Fujikata, el había sido unas de las personas que más lo habían ayudado, pero también estaba preocupado por Sakura, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Verla así de triste, le afectaba, y no le gustaba para nada.

-y si es muy tarde- decía Sakura- y si llegamos demasiado tarde, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí tirado-

-Detente- dijo Syaoran- ya llegamos al hospital- entro al parqueo- tienes que calmarte, no entres en pánico- miro a Sakura a los ojos y ella asintió.

Las enfermeras salieron con una camilla e inmediatamente lo llevaron para emergencias.

Sakura y Syaoran iban tras de ellos. Cuando entraron al quirófano, no les permitieron seguir.

-Pero quiero estar con él- dijo Sakura- necesito ir-

-No podemos dejarla pasar- le contesto la enfermera- por favor, comprenda.

-Sakura- dijo Syaoran- es necesario que lo operen, estaremos aquí sin movernos, te lo prometo, hasta que salga- trato de buscar la mirada de Sakura que estaba en la camilla que desaparecía por el pasillo. Con una mano le movió la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. Trato de darle la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Sakura vio en los ojos de Syaoran la preocupación que también a él lo embargaba. Asintió, debía ser fuerte por su padre.

Soltó la puerta y esta se cerro, dejándole fuera de vista la camilla en que se encontraba su papa.

La preocupación la estaba matando y lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarse a Syaoran, y llorar profundamente.

Los brazos de Syaoran la rodearon completamente. Le acariciaba la espalda tratando de calmarla.

-¡Shhh! Veras que todo saldrá bien- le susurro al oído, él cerro lo ojos mientras le decía palabras reconfortantes tratando de transmitirle un poco de paz, y deseando con todo su corazón que esas palabras no fueran mentiras…

Después de un largo rato de estar llorando, por fin las lágrimas de Sakura se fueron deteniendo.

El la llevo hasta las sillas que estaban ahí, y la sentó a su lado, sin deshacerse de su abrazo.

-¿Quién pudo hacerle eso a mi papá?- pregunto Sakura.

-No lo sé- contesto Syaoran-

-Mi papá, es un hombre bueno, no le hace mal a nadie- dijo Sakura- no tiene enemigos. ¿Quién le pudo disparar? ¿Quién le querría hacer daño?-

Puso su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-No puede ser- continuo- ahora que por fin recupere la relación que tenia con mi papá, no lo quiero perder. No lo quiero perder-

Miro a Syaoran.

-No le pasara nada- aseguro Syaoran- tu papá tiene muy buenas razones para vivir, y la más importante eres tú, así que tienes que estar segura que el luchara por sobrevivir.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura.

-pero es muy difícil- dijo ella, cuando su sonrisa desapareció- papá, vive-

Fue en ese momento cuando la tormenta se desato. La lluvia comenzó a caer intempestivamente.

Sakura vio el techo del hospital y escucho las gotas de lluvia caer. La tormenta había empezado.

Una hora después, todavía estaban esperando y la lluvia seguía cayendo cuando llego Tomoyo.

-¡Sakura!- exclamo cuando por fin la vio.

Sakura levanto la vista y miro quien la llamaba. Syaoran hizo lo mismo.

-¡Tomoyo!- dijo cuando vio de donde provenía la voz.

Syaoran deshizo el abrazo para que Sakura se levantara y fuera a abrazar a su amiga.

Tomoyo rodeo con los brazos a Sakura.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Tomoyo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, con la preocupación marcada en su rostro- mi papa todavía no sale de la operación, y no sé nada de cómo esta, o de quien fue el culpable de que estuviera en esta situación-

Tomoyo le apretó las manos- estoy segura de que él se pondrá bien, por ti. Ten fe, amiga-

-Gracias-

Fue entonces que Sakura volteo a ver a Syaoran.

-Syaoran, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji- dijo señalando a Tomoyo- el es Syaoran Li.

Ambos se dieron la mano.

-Un gusto- dijo Tomoyo.

-igualmente- contesto Syaoran.

Todos se sentaron. Syaoran al ver que todo el cuerpo de Sakura temblaba la volvió a abrazar, y ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo observo el gesto, y sonrió.

-¿Ya han comido algo?- pregunto Tomoyo- ya es tarde.

Como los dos negaron con la cabeza, Tomoyo dijo- es necesario que coman algo-

-Yo no tengo hambre- dijo Sakura.

-Pero no puedes estar sin comer- la regaño Tomoyo- se de tu manía de no comer cuando estas demasiado preocupada-

-Es cierto- dijo Syaoran apoyando a Tomoyo- tienes razón, Daidouji. Voy a ir a comprar algo-

Cuando se iba a levantar, Sakura lo detuvo con la mano- por favor, no vayas- sus ojos esmeraldas suplicaba que se quedara.

Así que Syaoran poco pudo hacer para evitar volver a sentarse.

-Yo voy a ir- dijo Tomoyo-

-pero…-trato de decir Sakura cuando Tomoyo la interrumpió-

-No- dijo firmemente- no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo- se levanto y fue a la cafetería.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

Cuando Tomoyo regreso y le dio un emparedado a Sakura, esta se negó a comer.

-En serio, no tengo hambre-

-Pero tienes que comer- dijo Tomoyo- vamos muerde-

Sakura tomo el sándwich a regañadientes e iba a morderlo cuando salió un doctor preguntando por los familiares de Fujikata Kinomoto-

-Yo soy la hija- dijo Sakura dejando la comida a un lado-

Syaoran y Tomoyo fueron a su lado.

Sakura tomo la mano de Syaoran y pregunto- ¿Cómo esta mi papá?-

El doctor la miro seriamente- pudimos extraer la bala que tenía en su pecho antes de que afectara un órgano vital, pero lastimosamente debido a un golpe que sufrió en la cabeza, el señor Fujikata se encuentra en coma-

Cuando Sakura escucho lo que dijo el doctor, el color se fue de su cara, al igual que las energías de su cuerpo, y por poco se cae al suelo si no fuera porque Syaoran estaba a su lado. Este la agarro antes que ocurriera.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estará así?- pregunto en un susurro, con nuevas lágrimas bañando su rostro- ¿Cuándo despertará?

-No sabemos- explico el doctor- pero esperemos que sea lo más pronto posible. Con permiso-

Sakura sentía que el mundo se le iba derrumbando poco a poco. Había perdido a su mama, y a su hermano, y ahora podría perder a su papá.

-No puede ser- se abrazo a Syaoran- ¡dime que no es cierto!

Syaoran solo la pudo abrazar tratando de controlar los temblores que azotaban su cuerpo. Tomoyo puso sus manos en sus hombros, también con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sakura finalmente dejo de llorar.

-Deberían poner una denuncia- dijo Tomoyo- si alguien le disparo-

-Yo lo hare- dijo Syaoran viendo a Sakura, ella asintió.

-Por favor- dijo la esmeralda.

El se levanto y se fue.

Tomoyo abrazo a Sakura. La esmeralda apoyo su cara en el hombro de Tomoyo.

* * *

-Está bien- dijo el detective Yamato- ya llenamos todo lo necesario, procederemos a efectuar la búsqueda-

-Muchas gracias- contesto Syaoran- pueden enviar algunos agentes para cuidar la habitación de Fujikata en el hospital. Si alguien intento matarlo y se entera que no cumplió su objetivo puede ser que vuelva a intentarlo.-

-Muy cierto- contesto Yamato- en seguida, mandaremos unos agentes-

Syaoran se iba a levantar cuando el detective lo detuvo- un momento. ¿Sabe de alguna razón por la cual, alguien querría dañar a Fujikata?-

-No- contesto el ambarino- él no tenía enemigos, no le debía a nadie-

-bueno- dijo el detective- tenga cuidado, y también que la tenga la hija de el-

Syaoran asintió, le dio la mano y se fue para el hospital.

Cuando llego al hospital, junto a los agentes que iban a cuidar a Fujikata, el doctor les estaba diciendo que podían pasar a verlo.

-¡Sakura!-llamo Syaoran-

Sakura lo miro y vio a los dos agentes detrás de él.

-Ellos son los dos agentes que van a cuidar a tu papá- explico Syaoran-

-Muchas gracias- les dijo Sakura después de hacer las presentaciones- por hacer esto por mi papá- les dijo también quienes podían visitar a su papá- si no es alguno de ellos, por favor no los dejen pasar-

Ambos agentes asintieron-

Sakura se encontró frente a la puerta de Fujikata, ya no quería llorar frente a Syaoran, ni Tomoyo, y mucho menos frente a su papá. Entro en la habitación, y la tristeza la volvió a invadir. Su papá estaba en una camilla conectado a diferentes aparatos. Había uno en el que se escuchaba el suave latido de su corazón, y otro que lo ayudaba a respirar. Tenía una venda en todo el pecho, y en una parte de este se encontraba lleno de sangre, ya que fue allí donde le dio el disparo.

Se acerco a su camilla, y tomo su mano- hola papá- dijo suavemente- sabes, estoy muy preocupada por ti. No te quiero perder papá, hace muy poco que te recupere para volver a perderte. Yo me quedaría sola en este mundo, sin ti. No te rindas, papá. Hazlo por ti, o por mí, pero no te mueras. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte-

Miro como una gota de lluvia caía por la ventana, al igual que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Primero, disculpen por la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada con los exámenes de la universidad, pero por suerte ahora tengo dos semanas de vacaciones, así que pude actualizar. ¡Sí! **

**Segundo, ¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué tal la sorpresa? Pobrecito Fujikata, me inspire mucho para este capítulo y lo hizo más largo que el anterior. Ahora nuevos misterios han aparecido. ¿Quién le habrá hecho eso al bueno de Fujikata? ¿Ahora que sucederá con nuestra protagonista? Todo esto lo iremos descubriendo poco a poco, mientras nuevos misterios salen a la luz…**

**Muchas gracias a mi especial betareader Miat, ¡eres en serio espectacular! Este capítulo no hubiera sido posible sin ti. **

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia, que me agregaron a favorito o a alerta, y en especial a:**

**Astrizk- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, la cosa inesperada que les tenía fue lo que sucedió en este capítulo. ¡Yo se que ahora tenemos nuevas cosas por descubrir!, pero ahí vamos a ir. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y poder leer tu review muy pronto. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Lfanycka- **¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. A mí también me pareció tierna la parte en que ambos hablaron, es que dialogando muchos malentendidos se resuelven. ¿Qué tal te pareció el capitulo? Espero poder leer tu comentario muy pronto. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Esmeralda- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, estuvo de lo más divertido. Es muy cierto lo que dijiste acerca de la comunicación, a mí también me ha pasado, y he visto muchas personas que le ocurre lo mismo. Muy despacio, pero Syaoran está comenzando a ver, que Sakura es una persona bella, por fuera como por dentro, y aun le hace falta mucho por descubrir. De acuerdo a lo otro, no te desesperes, en alguna parte va a ver. Espero leer tu comentario sobre este capítulo muy pronto. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Sweeping girls- **¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario. ¡Qué bueno que te encanto! Y por fin les pude actualizar para que supieran la cosa inesperada que les tenía. Me alegra a mi también que ambos se hayan arreglado, se lo merecían. Dime qué tal te pareció este capítulo, y leer tus comentarios sobre este. ¡Hasta pronto!

**¿Ahora falta ver cómo reacciona nuestra querida Sakura? **

**¡Que pasen un feliz día!**

**AdaZu **


	8. A tu lado

**Mi Querido Vaquero**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

"**A tu lado"**

Syaoran entro en la casa, donde todos le esperaban impacientemente para saber del estado de Fujikata. Tomo asiento en uno de los muebles de la sala, y comenzó a relatar todo lo que paso, y en la mitad del relato, Miyu rompió en lágrimas pero Yamasaki le abrazo tratando de calmarla.

Cuando termino miro sus ropas llena de sangre- Voy a ir a tomar una ducha-

Todos asintieron.

Cuando regreso a la cocina, esta ya se encontraba vacía, excepto por Miyu que le pregunto-

-¿y la señorita Sakura? ¿Cómo esta?-

-Destrozada- contesto Syaoran fijándose en su reloj- ¿no ha venido? – Vio que Miyu negaba con la cabeza- voy a ir a buscarla, ya se tardo algo en regresar de ver a Ruby-

Tomo un paraguas y un capote, y se dirigió al establo. Entro en este y busco a la esmeralda.

-Sakura- llamo Syaoran, dejando el paraguas en una esquina, y busco con la mirada a Sakura y no la encontró. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Fue al box de Ruby y se encontró con que esta no estaba.

-¡Rayos!- exclamo- se fue- se monto a Kero, y salió a buscarla.

-¡Sakura!- gritaba una y otra vez, pero nadie respondía. Sintió como toda su ropa se empapaba, y el viento golpeaba contra él, pero no le importo. Tenía que encontrar a Sakura.

Era muy peligroso que estuviera fuera bajo esta tormenta. Al llegar a la sección donde habían encontrado a Fujikata, trato de buscarla con la mirada, pero la lluvia disminuía su visibilidad. A lo lejos escucho el relinchido de Ruby y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia allí. Vio a lo lejos a Ruby cerca de unos árboles refugiándose de la lluvia, pero Sakura no estaba sobre ella.

Vio en el suelo una mancha blanca que sobresalía, y se acordó de la camisa que llevaba Sakura, corrió hacia esa dirección y la vio acostada sobre el pasto con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Sakura!- grito. Cuando llego donde ella, se arrodillo a su lado y la sacudió- ¿estás bien?-

Sakura abrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver los ojos ambarinos de Syaoran mirándola con preocupación.

Ante el silencio de ella, Syaoran sintió que la furia comenzaba a hervir en su cuerpo.

-¿Acaso quieres morir?- grito ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Sakura lo miro.

-¿Acaso te importa?- contesto ella suavemente dándose la vuelta- ¡tú me odias!-

Syaoran la miro extrañado, acerco su mano a la mejilla de la muchacha e hizo que lo mirara-

-No te odio- dijo el suavemente mirándola a los ojos, moderando su tono de voz- recuerdas, que ahora somos amigos, los amigos se preocupan por sus amigos-

Sakura lo miro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas se derramaron por su rostro. Se abrazo a él, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del ambarino-

-Mi papá- dijo ella entre sollozos, ya no sentía el frio, solo sentía la sensación de vacío, en su pecho- puede no despertar nunca, y…y… yo me quedaría sola… sin nadie. Ya perdí al resto de mi familia- lo miro- sin él, no tendría a nadie en este mundo-

Syaoran rodeo a Sakura, y pudo notar que estaba hirviendo en fiebre – eso no es cierto- dijo el apoyando su cara en la coronilla de ella, le dolía que pensara eso. Trato de explicarle que ella no estaría sola- me tendrías a mí, y a Tomoyo; y a muchas otras personas que se preocupan por ti. No debes rendirte, tu papá te necesita fuerte. Si tu pierdes las ganas de vivir-sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al decir eso- tu papá no tendría porque luchar. Eres la razón por la que él vive- le acaricio la cara y le seco, las lagrimas.

Sakura asintió.

El viento soplo más fuerte y ella tirito del frio.

-Estas hirviendo en fiebre, es hora de irnos- dijo él. Se levanto, y vio que Sakura se iba caer, cuando esta intento levantarse. La levanto en brazos y la sentó en Kero.

-Ru…by- dijo entre temblores Sakura-

-No te preocupes- contesto Syaoran. Amarro a Ruby a Kero y se dirigió al rancho, rogando que a la muchacha de ojos esmeraldas que llevaba en sus brazos no le pasara nada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Miyu preocupada, al ver que Syaoran y Sakura llegaban empapados de pies a cabeza.

-¿Puede ayudarme, esta hirviendo en fiebre?- pregunto Syaoran.

Miyu asintió y subió inmediatamente a la habitación de Sakura. Agarro la pijama y se dirigió al baño.

-Déjela aquí- dijo Miyu señalando la tina- es necesario que le dé un baño caliente. Usted también vaya cámbiese- lo corrió del baño para que se fuera a bañar.

Diez minutos más tarde, Syaoran estaba otra vez en la casa.

-Ya está en su cama, y le di una pastilla para que se le bajara la fiebre- dijo Miyu muy triste, cuando se encontró con él en el pasillo- ella está muy mal-

Syaoran asintió. Toco la puerta, y entro.

Sakura estaba acostada en su cama, arropada hasta la cabeza, y mirando al espacio con la mirada perdida.

Se acerco a la cama, agarro una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

-Sakura- la llamo para que lo mirara, cuando por fin obtuvo su atención, continuo- es necesario que descanses, ya pronto será otro día-

Sakura negó con la cabeza, con voz ronca dijo- no puedo-

-Pero debes- contesto el mirándola a los ojos y tomando sus manos entre las de el- por favor trata de dormir-

Sakura cerró los ojos.

Después de un largo rato, se acerco a ella, y puso su mano sobre su frente, la fiebre iba en aumento.

Sakura abrió los ojos y miro la cara de Syaoran todo borrosa.

-Tu temperatura ha aumentado- le explico con la preocupación ciñendo su rostro- tienes que descansar para que recuperes energía. La pastilla toma un tiempo en hacer efecto. Voy a ir a traerte agua-

-No te vayas- dijo Sakura deteniéndolo con la mano- no quiero que te vayas, también-

Syaoran tuvo que luchar contra su necesidad de abrazarla, como desearía que ella no estuviera así.

-Ya regresare, te lo prometo-

Sakura asintió, lo soltó y cerró sus ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Syaoran le había coloco un paño sobre la frente, y había un vaso de agua a su lado. No dijo nada, le dolía mucho la cabeza, y todo el cuerpo, pero lo que más le preocupaba en eses momentos era su papá.

Se dio la vuelta, no deseaba que Syaoran viera su tristeza, y fue así como se quedo dormida.

Sakura abrió los ojos poco después y se encontró sola en su habitación. Se sintió muy mareada. Se levanto y trato de ir al baño pero el no haber comido nada en más de 12 horas, junto a la enfermedad, la debilitaron mucho, así que cuando se paro vio todo oscuro y cayó al suelo.

Syaoran entro en la habitación de Sakura, y la encontró tirada en el suelo.

-¡Sakura!- grito-

La levanto y la volvió a poner en la cama. Le empapo el paño.

Vio como abría los ojos y el alivio recorrió su ser.

-Syaoran- susurro Sakura, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro- quise ir…- luego negó con la cabeza.

Syaoran la vio tan vulnerable, tan débil, que no pudo luchar contra el deseo de consolarla. Se acostó a su lado y le agarro la mano-

-No te preocupes, estaré aquí para ayudarte- le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar y sonrió- tienes que ser fuerte, cuando tu papá despierte, no le gustaría ver a su hija enferma ¿verdad?- al ver como ella negaba con la cabeza continuo-había bajado a traerte algo de comer- agarro un emparedado y un vaso de jugo, y se lo acerco a Sakura.

Una vez se lo hubo terminado, acostó a la esmeralda en la cama.

-Vete a dormir tú también- le dijo ella-

-No-

-pero…-

Syaoran negó con la cabeza, se rehusaba a dejarla sola, después de lo que acababa de suceder.

-por favor, Syaoran- suplico Sakura-

-Me iré cuando estés dormida- sonrió el para tranquilizarla-

Ella suspiro-está bien- y cuando se encontraba en ese estado entre dormida y despierta, en los que los pensamientos son los deseos más profundos del corazón; antes de cerrar los ojos, murmuro una palabra- Syaoran-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Syaoran, al verla llegar.

Sakura sonrió- muy bien- contesto- discúlpame por todo las molestias que te cause-

-No te preocupes- dijo Syaoran también devolviéndole la sonrisa, no podía evitar sonreírle cada vez que la miraba sonreír.

-Aunque estoy preocupada porque mi papa todavía no ha despertado- observo el cielo azul con pocas nubes blancas. La tormenta había terminado, al igual que su enfermedad, pero lo que seguía igual era la salud de su padre; ya una semana había pasado, y Fujikata no despertaba de coma. Acaba de regresar del hospital, con la misma noticia de siempre.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a un lugar?- pregunto Syaoran de repente- será una sorpresa agradable.

Sakura lo miro extrañada.

-¿A dónde?-

-Si te digo, no será sorpresa- le dijo Syaoran- te gustara, te lo aseguro-

Sakura agradeció con una sonrisa y asintió.

-Me iré a preparar-

Iban ambos en sus caballos atravesando el bosque. Sakura sentía el aire acariciar su rostro y esto hizo que sonriera. Oler el aire puro del bosque hacia que se relajara. Abrió los ojos y volteo a ver a Syaoran. Sentía una gran curiosidad por saber donde la llevaba.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunto otra vez.

Syaoran se rio. Parecía una niña pequeña.

-No mucho-

-¿Qué es lo que llevas en el canasta?- pregunto la esmeralda.

-Miyu tuvo la amabilidad de prepararnos la comida- dijo Syaoran señalando la canasta-.

-por lo visto preparo para un pequeño ejército-

El asintió sonriendo.

Iba a preguntarle por la mochila que llevaba cuando escucho un ruido, ¿Qué era eso? Volteo a ver a esa dirección pero no pudo ver nada. Se parecía a una…

-Ya llegamos- anuncio Syaoran.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Sakura mirando a su alrededor solo arboles, hasta que avanzaron un poco mas y vio el lugar al que Syaoran la había llevado. Miro a su alrededor asombrada. Ahora ya sabía de donde provenía el ruido que había escuchado.

Frente a ella, había una hermosa cascada, que caía a un pequeño lago. Todo este lugar estaba oculto por los arboles de los bosques. El lago estaba rodeado de plantas de todo tipo. Había flores de diversos colores, cuyos pétalos al ser arrancados por el viento, flotaban en las aguas cristalinas del lago. La cascada al caer creaba un arcoíris de colores.

Sakura quedo extasiada de la belleza de ese lugar. Parecía un paraíso en la tierra…Saco su cámara y cuidadosamente enfoco la caída del agua.

Syaoran escucho el ruido de la cámara al tomar una foto y volteo a ver a Sakura.

¿Por qué andaba siempre con esa cámara?

Esa pregunta rodaba su cabeza.

-¿Esa cámara?-pregunto señalando dicho objeto.

Sakura lo volteo a ver y sonrió. Miro su cámara.

-Mis padres me lo dieron antes del accidente que tuvieron- explico Sakura sonriendo con el recuerdo- por este regalo decidí lo que hoy soy-

Al ver el ceño fruncido de Syaoran, ella continúo.

-Ese día decidí que iba a estudiar fotografía, hasta que lo logre-

-¿Fotografía?- pregunto extrañado Syaoran- creí que eras modelo-

-Lo soy- contesto- pero solo temporalmente. Yo no elegí ser modelo como la carrera para toda mi vida- sonrió al recordar quien la había convencido de que lo intentara, y le agradecía mucho porque le había servido de mucho- en realidad, un gran amigo mío, me dijo que si quería ser exitosa en mi carrera debía familiarizarme con el medio. Por lo que, el me ofreció un trabajo como modelo. Todos creerían que me gusta estar frente a las cámaras y es todo lo contrario, me fascina, estar detrás de ellas. Mi trabajo como modelo solo durara hasta que me den mi título, que será dentro de poco, y luego podre comenzar a ejercer mi carrera-

Syaoran estaba tan sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando. Nada de lo que había pensado de Sakura era cierto.

¿Se había equivocado en eso también? ¿Era todo lo que creía de ella lo incorrecto? ¿Sería ella diferente que…?

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?- pregunto Sakura al ver su cara, sin saber todo la batalla que se llevaba en el interior de Syaoran.

El negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta la fotografía?- pregunto aun asombrado Syaoran.

Sakura asintió. Trato de explicarla el porqué había escogido esa carrera- no sabes lo que se siente al ser capaz de captar un momento que tal vez deseas recordar por mucho tiempo, el poder detener un poco el tiempo y tener siempre el pedazo de un recuerdo valioso para ti. Una fotografía puede expresar tanto…

Syaoran sintió admiración por la pasión que Sakura demostraba en sus palabras.

-Trabaje muy duro para lograrlo- dijo ella- estos años que estuve en la universidad tome clases incluso en vacaciones, y así la pude sacar en 4 años. Todo el dinero que he ganado lo he estado ahorrando para comprar el equipo necesario para abrir mi propia empresa de fotografía-

Se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado ella sola. Ella le iba a dar la noticia a su papá cuando le entregaran el titulo, pero ocurrió el accidente.

Syaoran aprendió una cosa de Sakura. Ella se esforzaba por lograr sus metas, y no se daba por vencida. Debió ser difícil, porque ella tuvo que hacerlo sola, sin utilizar el prestigio ni el apoyo de nadie, más que su propia capacidad. Entonces vio como su mirada se volvió triste y Syaoran supo, de que ella no se daba por vencida no importaba la prueba, y se lo demostraba cada día, al trabajar en el rancho. Ella daba la impresión de ser fuerte, pero era tan vulnerable, y recordó la razón por la que la había llevado ahí.

-¿Te quieres dar un baño?- pregunto el-

-¿Qué?- exclamo Sakura- ¿pero si no traje ropa?-

Syaoran levanto la mochila y se la dio.

-Miyu preparo algo para darnos un baño, luego podemos tomar el almuerzo- dijo Syaoran.

Sakura sonrió encantada. Tomo la mochila.

-Date la vuelta- dijo ella- no vayas a voltearte-

Syaoran se rio- ¡créeme que no querré ver nada!

-¡hmmm!- exclamo.

El se rio más fuerte.

Sakura se dirigió atrás de un árbol, y vio para todos lados que nadie la viera, y se cambio.

-¡Ya!-

Syaoran se quito la camisa, las botas y se volteo. Al mirarla se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Syaoran acercándose donde ella estaba.

-Espera- le dijo ella que estaba de espalda a él guardando sus cosas.

Sintió unos brazos que la levantaron.

-¡Ahh!- grito- ¿Qué haces?

Syaoran se estaba a todo reír mientras la llevaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Bájame, Syaoran!- gritaba Sakura moviéndose, tratando de soltarse, pero la risa la ahogaba- ¡debe estar helada!-

-¡Que la disfrutes!- grito Syaoran antes de tirarla al agua.

Sakura cerró los ojos y sintió el agua helada rodearle todo el cuerpo. Salió a la superficie y se seco los ojos. Miro a la orilla y vio a Syaoran muriéndose de la risa. Se acerco sigilosamente donde él estaba.

Syaoran abrió los ojos para buscar a Sakura, pero fue muy tarde, ya que ella ya lo había jalado para que cayera al agua.

Sakura se comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver la cara que puso Syaoran.

-¡Sakura, lo pagaras!-

-¡No!- exclamo Sakura entre risas-¡tú empezaste!

Comenzó a nadar para el otro lado del lago para huir de Syaoran, pero este fue más rápido y la atrapo. La agarro por la cintura y la volteo donde él. Fue entonces, que por la fuerza en que ambos iban nadando, sus cuerpos chocaron el uno con el otro.

Syaoran tenía las manos en la cintura de Sakura, y está en el pecho de él. Ella levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Syaoran. Por unos momentos, el mundo pareció no existir además de ellos dos, el tiempo se detuvo. Sus sonrisas desaparecieron.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir más rápido, su respiración se volvió irregular. ¿Qué le pasaba? El rostro de Syaoran no mostro ningún sentimiento, y su mirada era tan difícil de descifrar. No entendía lo que pasaba.

La distancia entre ellos se iba disminuyendo hasta que Syaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido y se alejo de ella. Sakura lo miro sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Un leve rubor encendió las mejillas de Sakura.

Sakura no entendía lo que sentía, estaba tan confundida, que no se dio cuenta de lo que Syaoran estaba planeando hacer hasta que sintió el agua en su cara. Eso la saco de sus pensamientos, y lo quedo viendo seriamente.

-Eso sí es pasarse de la línea, Li Syaoran- dijo Sakura tirándole agua a la cara a él también. Así se armo una pelea de agua- ¡basta!- grito ya cansada- tú ganas, pero deja de tirarme agua.

Syaoran se rio y paro. La quedo viendo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Sakura borro su sonrisa, y se semblante se puso serio.

El ambarino entrecerró sus ojos.

-Gracias- dijo de repente Sakura-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por traerme a este lugar tan hermoso- dijo ella señalando a su alrededor- y por todo lo que has hecho por mí- le sonrió- has sido un gran amigo Syaoran, si no hubieras estado a mi lado, no sé qué habría pasado, pero gracias a ti, ahora estoy bien, y con mucha fuerza para seguir adelante, y tener fe que mi papá despertara- lo miro a los ojos, y en su mirada trato de expresar todo lo que trataba de decir con palabras- tu me devolviste la fe, que había perdido-

Syaoran nado hacia ella y le acaricio la mejilla. Ella se recargo en su mano.

-Yo no hice nada más que estar ahí- respondió el- tu hiciste todo. No tienes nada que agradecer. Siempre estaré para ti-

Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa, y él le respondió con otra. Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luego sin previo aviso, lo hundió en el agua.

Cuando Syaoran volvió a salir, Sakura ya estaba cerca de la orilla.

-¡Me la debías!- grito. Salió corriendo del lago. En unos momentos, Syaoran estaba a su lado.

-Por esta vez te la dejara pasar- dijo el- además de que soy muy caballeroso.

-No me hagas reír- dijo la esmeralda.

Se sentaron en la manta a comer.

-Háblame de ti- dijo Sakura una vez terminaron de comer-

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto Syaoran viéndola-

-No se- contesto encogiéndose de los hombros-

-Mi color favorito es el verde- dijo él.

Sakura sonrió.

-Mi papa murió cuando yo estaba pequeño- continuo el-

-Lo siento mucho- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-

-Gracias- contesto- así que viví con mi mama hasta que me fui a estudiar al extranjero. Allí me gradué en administración de ranchos.

-¿Siempre supiste que querías estudiar eso?-

El negó con la cabeza- En realidad, lo supe desde que una vez, mi mama me llevo a un rancho, y me encanto tanto que decidí que iba a trabajar en uno algún día.

Ella se acostó de lado con su cabeza en sus manos y lo miro sonriendo- me alegro que hayas cumplido tu sueño-

El asintió sonriendo también.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, mirando las nubes pasar.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Syaoran suavemente-

Ella asintió. No quería irse. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí, al lado de Syaoran, olvidarse un poco de los problemas, pero no podía.

Lentamente empacaron todo, y volvieron al rancho.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de la casa, a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea- ¿apuesto a que no me ganas en una carrera al rancho?- dijo-

-¿Si?- levanto una ceja- ¿Qué te hace creer eso? ¿Yo no apostaría contra mí?- volteo a verla y ya no la encontró.

-¡Perderás Syaoran!- grito Sakura ya muy lejos de él.

Mientras se dirigía al rancho, trato de entender lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos?

Llego al establo antes que Syaoran y sonrió al ver la cara que él puso.

-¿Sakura?- exclamo él.

-Si- dijo Sakura sonriendo, y a continuación hablo sin parar- hoy es el día libre de Miyu. Así que preparare la cena. Te espero a las 7- y se fue antes de que él pudiera contestar algo.

Syaoran se paro, viendo como Sakura desaparecía en la casa, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡¡Lo siento tanto por la tardanza!! Por la universidad he estado algo ocupada, pero por fin pude subir el capitulo. **

**¿Qué tal les pareció? **

**Este capítulo me gusto mucho porque Syaoran le muestra una parte de él que no había mostrado antes. Él fue de mucho apoyo para Sakura, porque ella estaba muy triste, y siempre estuvo a su lado. **

**De recompensa les daré un avance del próximo capítulo: para los que me pidieron ver a Eriol, este llega a Tomoeda, y su llegada trae muchas sorpresas. **

**Muchas gracias, a mi maravillosa betareader, MiaT., ¡¡eres increíble!!**

**Gracias, también a todas las personas que han agregado Mi Querido Vaquero a favoritos, o alertas. Muchas gracias a: **

**Lady Daidouji-**¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Tu sugerencia fue muy buena, muchas gracias. Como veras ya hice ese cambio en este capítulo. En el próximo capítulo responderé a algunas de tus dudas, así que no te desesperes. Espero poder leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta luego. 

**Aztrizk- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Bueno, fue algo muy feo lo que le paso a Fujikata, y Sakura sufrió mucho, pero ahora con la ayuda de Syaoran está aprendiendo a seguir adelante. Respecto a lo otro espera el próximo capítulo, y lo veras, que Eriol llegue causa muchos cambios. Así que pronto sabrás. Espero poder leer tu comentario sobre este capítulo. Hasta luego. 

**Kesiichan- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Si, pobre Sakura, lo que le paso no fue nada agradable, y en especial cuando ya había perdido al resto de su familia, pero poco a poco, se está haciendo más fuerte. Espero poder leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta luego. 

**LMUndine- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Lo que paso con Fujikata fue algo triste, y Sakura sufrió mucho con ello. En este capítulo puse bastante de S&S, espero que te haya gustado las escenas. Espero poder leer tu comentario muy pronto. Hasta luego. 

**Sweeping girls- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Yo también llore, cuando estaba escribiendo ese capítulo. Fue tan triste, que bueno que Syaoran siempre está al lado de Sakura, para apoyarla. ¡Syaoran están bello! Espero poder leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta luego.

**SatsuTohsaka- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me encanto tu entusiasmo, muchas gracias, me distes muchos ánimos. En este capítulo, puse un poco más de la relación de Sakura y Syaoran, espero que te hayan gustado las escenas. Espero poder leer tu comentario muy pronto. Hasta luego. 

**Menthis Isis Gea- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Por fin, pude actualizar, lo siento tanto por la tardanza. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y poder leer tu comentario muy pronto. Hasta luego.

**Lfanycka- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Gracias por tu halago. Sakura sufrió mucho por lo que le pasó a su papa, pero eso sirvió para que Syaoran le mostraran una parte de él, que la tenía muy bien guardada. Espero poder leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta luego. 

**¡Gracias a todos! ¡Que pasen un feliz día!**

**AdaZu**


	9. El nevo visitante y nuevas noticias

**Mi Querido Vaquero**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

"**El nuevo visitante, y nuevas noticias"**

Sakura tomo la foto, con cuidado y la colgó en el lazo para que se terminara de secar. La observo y una triste sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Papá-su voz apenas fue un murmullo.

La luz del sol dio en la foto dejando ver a un hombre montado en caballo. Tenía el sombrero en la mano y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Sus rasgos se parecían mucho a los de la esmeralda.

-Sakura-

Ella se volteo y se encontró con el muchacho de mirada ámbar. Sonrió.

-Syaoran- dijo ella- ¿Qué necesitas?-

Syaoran, que desde hace un momento la estaba observando desde el marco de la puerta, entro y miro a su alrededor.

El cuarto tenía un lazo amarrado de un lado a otro con muchas fotos guindadas de él. En el baño se encontraba todo oscuro excepto por una luz roja que salía por debajo de la puerta. Había una mesa con varias fotos puestas en diferente orden y un libro abierto en medio de ella. Los demás muebles estaban acomodados a las orillas para dar un amplio espacio para varios trípodes. Era totalmente diferente a como él recordaba ese cuarto.

Sakura se rio al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-Lo he modificado bastante, como ya pudiste notar- dijo ella- me es más fácil de esta manera para poder trabajar.

El asintió.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Estaba revelando las últimas fotos que he tomado- explico ella señalando las fotos que estaban guindadas- estas ya deben estar secas- se dirigió donde estaban las que ya estaban secas y las puso en la mesa. Volvió a donde estaba y tomo la de su papá. Con sumo cuidado la puso en la mesa, acerco el libro que tenia ahí, y cambio la pagina. Syaoran se acercó a su espalda, y sintió el calor de su cuerpo y como siempre su cuerpo reacciono a la cercanía de él, ocasionando que su corazón latiera más rápido y un leve color invadiera sus mejillas.

Syaoran sonrió al ver la foto que ella tenía en la mano. Vio como agarraba de un pegamento especial y la pegaba en la mitad de la hoja que estaba decoraba, y tenía "papá" en el titulo.

-Termine- dijo ella sonriendo. Pasó su mano por la foto una vez más, como si así estuviera acariciando a su papá, pero no era así. Iba a cerrar el libro cuando la mano de Syaoran la detuvo.

-¿Puedo?- le pregunto él.

Ella sonrió. Lo volteo a ver- ¿no estás demasiado ocupado?-

El negó con la cabeza- es la hora de la comida-

Ella agarro el libro y se sentó en un mueble que estaba cerca de ahí. Señalo a su lado para que él se sentara. Cuando Syaoran se sentó a su lado, ella le enseño la portada del álbum.

-¿Es este el álbum, que te pregunto una vez Fujikata?-

Sakura asintió. –Se lo iba a enseñar cuando tuviera estas fotos pegadas…- sus ojos perdieron un poco de su brillo- pero se lo voy a enseñar cuando despierte- y una sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro-

El también sonrió.

-Álbum de Recuerdos de Sakura- leyó Syaoran-

Ella se rio por la cara que él puso.

-Lo tengo desde que tengo 9 años- explico- lo comencé cuando me regalaron la cámara-

En la primera página tenía una foto de toda su familia, era la que estaba en la sala. Fujikata y Nadeshiko estaban abrazados, con Touya al lado de su papá y Sakura al lado de su mamá. Touya tenía 15 años y ella 9.

Sonrió al ver esa foto.

-Fue la última foto que nos tomamos todos juntos- dijo Sakura- aquí tengo mis mayores tesoros.- señalo el libro, y luego siguió con la siguiente pagina donde había una foto de su mamá, una de Touya y una de su papá.

Le fue mostrando cada página con las distintas fotos que tenia, y las diferentes anécdotas que cada una tenía.

-Detestaba que me dijera así- explico ella cuando llego a una foto en que Touya estaba sonriendo y ella estaba enojada- siempre me lo repetía, monstruo, monstruo.

Syaoran se puso a reír.

-Con la cara que pusiste en esa foto…-

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

-Syaoran…-

-Nada- dijo el levantando las manos rindiéndose-.

-Hmmmm….-

Él le sonrió, y ella volteo los ojos pero le sonrió también.

Así continuo, paso del colegio a la universidad, al trabajo, hasta el presente.

-Esta es una de mis favoritas- dijo ella.- es una de las que tome aquí-

Syaoran se acerco y abrió los ojos sorprendidos. En esa foto estaba él. En sus ojos se mostraban sorpresa y había algo mas con no sabía identificar. Tenía el sombrero en la mano y estaba montado en Kero. Se acordaba de cuando Sakura había tomado esa foto.

-También está la que acabo de pegar- dijo ella sonrojada, y cambio la pagina, para enseñarle la de Fujikata sobre "Negro". –Esta foto me hace sentir más cerca de él- paso su mano por la cara de Fujikata.

Syaoran estaba observándole, como sus ojos esmeraldas se iluminaban y apagaban, como sus labios se abrían y cerraban. Entonces ella levanto la vista y se quedo prendado de su mirada.

-Muchas gracias por la cena de anoche, estaba deliciosa- dijo Syaoran sonriendo.

-Por nada- contesto ella sonrojada- fue un placer-

-No sabía que te gustaba cocinar-

-en realidad, no soy muy buena que digamos, pero si me gusta bastante- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-

El se quedo mirando esos ojos esmeraldas, que eran como un libro abierto de los sentimientos de Sakura, en ellos podía leer sus emociones. Sonrió, y el color volvió a llenar las mejillas de Sakura.

Él iba a decirle algo más de la cena cuando escucharon un carro llegar al Rancho.

-¿Quién será?- pregunto él levantándose, rompiendo el momento. Se dirigió hacia la ventana para ver, pero lo único que pudo observar fue una camioneta parquearse.

-No se- dijo Sakura levantándose también- será mejor que vayamos a ver-

Ambos bajaron y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Cuando estaban en el corredor, la camioneta se paro en la entrada. La puerta se abrió y un hombre se bajo de este.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. Comenzó a caminar hacia el auto.

Syaoran vio como Sakura abría los ojos sorprendida, y se dirigía hacia ese hombre. ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

Sakura no podía creer lo que veía. El hombre que se bajo de la camioneta, y que tenía pelo azulado y ojos zafiro, no podía ser el que ella pensaba. ¿O sí?

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Eriol Hiraguizawa miro por la ventana de la camioneta el bello paisaje que se extendía frente a él.

Suspiro. Las noticias por la que venía no eran nada agradables y tampoco las que traía, pero era necesario que él se lo dijera a Sakura personalmente. Él tenía que cuidarla, se lo debía a ella, y a Touya.

Miro los verdes campos extenderse hasta el horizonte, y sonrió al recordar a Sakura, a ella le encantaría vivir aquí. No sabía la razón por la que no lo hacía, si viviera en Tomoeda, sería mucho más feliz.

Llego a la entrada del Rancho Cerezo y sonrió al recordar los momentos que había pasado ahí junto a la Familia Kinomoto. Paro la camioneta en la entrada de la casa, sin notar a las dos personas salir de la casa. Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con la muchacha de ojos esmeraldas mirándolo sorprendido. El sonrió. No le había avisado que iba a ir, y por eso se encontró la sorpresa en sus ojos.

El puso su maletín en el suelo y extendió sus brazos.

Sakura no salía de su sorpresa, pero Eriol estaba ahí, frente a ella. Cuando el extendió sus brazos, ella sonrió.

-¡Eriol!- grito emocionada corrió hacia él y se metió entre sus brazos.

Eriol la rodeo con sus brazos, y le acaricio la espalda.

-¿Como estas?- pregunto el suavemente cuando la bajo- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu papá?-

Sakura bajo un poco la mirada triste pero luego la levanto y sonrió.

-Yo estoy bien- contesto- mi papá sigue en coma, todavía- se separo de el- pero tengo fe de que el despertara muy pronto. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No me dijiste que vendrías? –

El sonrió- supuse que te sorprendería-

Syaoran no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo ahí, pero la sensación que sentía en el pecho era algo que no le gustaba sentir, eso estaba seguro. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué representaba para Sakura? ¿Por qué la rodeaba con sus brazos, y le acariciaba el cabello de esa manera?

Detuvo su tren de pensamiento, ¿y a él que le importaba, de todos modos? Él era amigo de Sakura, no tenia porque sentirse así. ¿Verdad?

Pero el saber eso, no le quitaba la horrenda sensación que sentía en la boca del estomago, al ver a Sakura sonreírle de esa manera a ese tipo.

-Estoy sorprendida- dijo ella sonriendo sin darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Syaoran- pero ven pasa, te quiero presentar a alguien.- le agarro la mano t se volteo. Miro a Syaoran que todavía estaba parado en el corredor sonriendo pero entonces frunció el ceño, la cara de Syaoran volvía a ser fría, no había rastro de la calidez que hasta hace un momento había visto en su rostro. En realidad, en sus ojos no se miraba sentimiento alguno.

Sus ojos ámbares se encontraron con los ojos esmeraldas, que lo miraban con dudas, y entonces el volvió a sonreír.

Vio como una sonrisa volvía a la cara de Syaoran, y la calidez que tanto le encantaba volvió a aparecer, y supo que por nada quería que esa sonrisa desapareciera de ese rostro, pero ¿por qué se había puesto tan serio?

-Syaoran, te presento a Eriol Hiraguizawa- presento Sakura cuando llego donde él estaba- un amigo de la familia. Eriol es el Syaoran Li, un gran amigo y el capataz del Rancho Cerezo.-

Ambos se tomaron las manos. Syaoran observo fijamente a Eriol.

-Un gusto- dijo el secamente.

Eriol no se amedrento por el frio saludo que recibió y a cambio sonrió- igual- contesto devolviéndole la mirada y analizando al hombre que estaba frente a él.

Sakura estaba tan extrañada por la actitud de Syaoran.

-Te voy a acompañar a la habitación de invitados, para que te acomodes- dijo Sakura-

-¡Oh! No es necesario- contesto Eriol desviando la mirada de los ojos de Syaoran- me voy a quedar en el departamento en el centro-

-Bueno entonces te vamos a ir a dejar al departamento- dijo Sakura- para que te refresques.-

El asintió sonriéndole, y noto como el hombre de ojos ámbares, Syaoran Li, se tensaba. Miro a Sakura y vio que ella lo miraba sonriendo.

-¿Nos acompañaras, Syaoran?- pregunto ella volteando a ver a dicho hombre.

El negó con la cabeza. – Tengo demasiado trabajo, será en otra ocasión, con permiso- se despidió de Eriol con un gesto de la cabeza, y luego se fue para la casa.

Sakura se quedo viendo la espalda de Syaoran. ¿Por qué había vuelto a ser tan frio? Le gustaría saber la razón pero…

Eriol sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ella cuando lo vio sonreír-

-Nada- contesto el sonriendo- ¿nos vamos?-

Ella asintió.

Él le paso por una mano por los hombros, y Sakura lo miro extrañada.

-Te tengo noticias- dijo él en un susurro- pero te las diré más tarde ¿está bien?

Sakura asintió.

Se subió a la camioneta, Eriol arranco y salieron del Rancho Cerezo.

-¡Oh! ¡Espera! Para aquí- dijo Sakura señalando un parqueo frente a una tienda de ropa.

Eriol parqueo la camioneta ahí.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el- ¿Te quieres comprar ropa ahorita?

Sakura sonrió- ya que pasamos por aquí, te quiero presentar a otra persona. Ella es mi mejor amiga, y me ha apoyado mucho durante los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, al igual que Syaoran lo ha hecho en estos últimas semanas.

El asintió sonriendo.

-Ella es la dueña de esta tienda- explico Sakura mientras se dirigían a dicho lugar- ella es una fantástica diseñadora, una de las mejores que conozco.-

Eriol miro el nombre del lugar- "TD"-

-Tomoyo- llamo Sakura cuando entro en la tienda y la vio.

-¡Hola Sakura!- exclamo Tomoyo. Se acerco y la abrazo- ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

Ella sonrió, Tomoyo siempre se preocupaba por ella- muy bien- dijo sonriendo- con muchas esperanzas para el futuro; pero lo que vengo a hacer es a presentarte a uno de mis mejores amigos-

Entonces Tomoyo levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos zafiros, que la dejaron atrapada. Miro el pelo azulado del hombre, que caía rebelde en su frente, sus facciones muy atractivas, en realidad todo él era muy atractivo, pero lo que más la atrapaba eran su ojos, zafiros, y su mirada que parecía leer en sus propios ojos su misma alma.

Cuando Eriol busco con la mirada a Sakura, ella ya había entrado en la tienda. Negó con la cabeza sonriendo, y entro también. Cuando por fin llego donde estaba Sakura se encontró con una mirada amatista. Se sorprendió al ver la belleza de esa mujer. Tenía el pelo entre un azulado y violeta, que caía como cascada, era delgada, pero con curvas en los lugares adecuados, pero el color amatista de sus ojos era algo que le intrigaba. Al ver sus ojos, le pareció que el mundo entero desaparecía.

-Eriol-dijo Sakura notando lo que acababa de suceder. Volteo a ver a Tomoyo y sonrió- el es Eriol Hiraguizawa, un amigo, casi hermano para mí. Eriol, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, mi mejor amiga, casi hermana- añadió.

Eriol salió de su sorpresa, y sonrió. Camino hacia donde ella estaba y tomo la mano que ella le ofrecía, y le dio un beso en ese lugar-

-Un gusto- dijo la amatista sonrojándose-

-el placer es todo mío- dijo él con su sonrisa característica-

Sakura se rio ante los modales de su amigo. –Ella es la dueña de esta tienda- explico- como te dije, ella es una de las mejores diseñadoras que conozco. Alguna vez deberíamos trabajar con los modelos de Tomoyo, te aseguro que serán todo un éxito.

Eriol asintió, miro a su alrededor, y supo apreciar el talento que había en cada prenda-

-Estoy seguro de ello- dijo Eriol-

Tomoyo estaba sonrojada- no es para tanto- dijo ella apenada- ¿les puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Jugo?

Ambos asintieron y fueron con ella a la parte de atrás de la tienda.

-¿Mañana podrás acompañarnos a comer, Tomoyo?- pregunto Sakura cuando se estaban despidiendo, ya era muy tarde-

Tomoyo asintió sonriendo- si-

-Está bien- dijo Sakura- te espero mañana. Necesito llamar al Rancho, porque si no estarán muy preocupados.

-Atrás esta el teléfono- dijo Tomoyo señalando la parte de atrás de la tienda donde se encontraba su oficina-

-Gracias- dijo ella dirigiéndose ahí. Marco el número del Rancho.

-Miyu- dijo ella- sí, estoy bien- sonrió- ya vamos para allá. Eriol va a comer hoy con nosotros. Muchas gracias-

Cuando volvió se paro en el marco de la puerta y observo a Eriol y Tomoyo charlando animadamente. Sonrió, esos dos hacen buena pareja.

Tosió para anunciar su presencia. Ambos se voltearon sorprendidos porque no habían escuchado a Sakura llegar.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Eriol, miro a Tomoyo y sonrió, y ella le regreso la sonrisa.-Nos vemos-

-Nos vemos-contesto ella-

Eriol salió. Sakura miro a Tomoyo y sonrió.

-¿A ti te gusta?- fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta- y no intentes negarlo, sé que soy distraída pero lo de ustedes fue algo obvio.

Tomoyo se sonrojo. –Eso no va a pasar- dijo con una sonrisa triste recordando lo que le había pasado-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura –

Ella negó con la cabeza- es hora de que te vayas-

-¿A caso me estas corriendo?- pregunto sintiéndose ofendida, pero luego sonrió- yo sé. Hasta mañana, Tomoyo-

-Hasta mañana, Sakura- contesto la amatista.

Sakura se volteo y camino hacia la camioneta, pero antes de salir, la pregunta de Tomoyo la paro.

-¿Eriol representa algo especial para ti?-

Sakura sonrió, y se volteo- Si, A él lo quiero mucho, pero- dijo antes de que la interrumpiera- como mi hermano mayor. Me gustaría que ustedes dos salieran, así podría ser la madrina de su boda–y entonces se rio al ver la cara que puso Tomoyo.

Tomoyo asintió agradecida- no exageres- dijo- además supongo que yo podría ser la madrina de la tuya también, especialmente con tu chico.

-¿Mi chico?-

Tomoyo se rio- ya lo veras-

Se despidieron y ella se dirigió a la camioneta.

Syaoran se arrepintió de no haber ido con ellos cuando horas después ellos no habían regresado al Rancho. ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Miro el cielo oscuro, ya con las estrellas brillando, y una luna llena.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para preguntarle a Miyu, otra vez, si Sakura ya había regresado.

Si algo le ocurría a Sakura, el…

Negó con la cabeza, nada le iba a pasar. Entro y vio a Miyu cocinando mientras entonaba una alegre canción.

-¿Sabes algo?- pregunto-

Miyu se volteo a verlo y sonrió.

-Sakura llamo para avisar que ya venía para acá- sonrió al verlo suspirar de alivio- le asegure varias veces que ella estaría bien. Eriol siempre la cuida. No se preocupe. Ellos vienen a cenar, así que estoy haciendo una cena muy especial.

Syaoran se tenso al escuchar lo que dijo Miyu.

_-Eriol siempre la cuida- _

Eso significaba que Eriol conocía a Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo.

Recordó como la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo, y esa sensación que no podía definir volvió a aparecer. Quería quitarse esas últimas imágenes, especialmente, la de Eriol rodeando con el brazo a Sakura, y susurrándole algo en el oído. Ese ambiente que había entre ellos lo incomodaba.

-¿Hace mucho que conocen a Hiraguizawa? – Pregunto sentándose en una silla del desayunador-

-Si- contesto Miyu- la familia Hiraguizawa eran muy amigos de la familia Kinomoto, venían a pasar los veranos al Rancho cuando Sakura estaba pequeña. Fui en esas veces que conoció a Eriol-

Syaoran asintió.

-Ya-

-Eriol era un gran amigo de Touya- siguió contando Miyu- y fue gracias a eso, que Sakura se hizo amiga de Eriol. Después del terrible accidente, creo que Eriol se convirtió en una especie de hermano mayor para ella-

El alivio que sintió al escuchar lo último, fue algo que lo confundió más, pero no quería pensar en lo que significaba, solo se alegraba de que Sakura considerara a Eriol como un hermano. Sonrió.

Miyu no se dio cuenta del efecto que tenían sus palabras.

_-¿Pero sentirá el algo por ella?- _

Dejo de quebrarse la cabeza con esa pregunta, cuando escucho la camioneta parquearse enfrente de la entrada.

Vio como ellos se bajan, y sonrió al ver que Sakura estaba bien.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Sakura cuando entro a la cocina, y los vio a ambos ahí. Ella le sonrió a Syaoran, el levanto una ceja, pero también le sonrió.

_-Todo había vuelto a la normalidad- pensó Sakura sonriendo aun más. _

Eriol entro detrás de ella. Y vio a Syaoran ahí, y sonrió.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- pregunto Eriol a Syaoran-

-Si- contesto Syaoran extrañado. Se levanto y salió junto a él.

Sakura se pregunto que tenían que hablar ellos dos.

Eriol siguió a Syaoran que lo llevo afuera de la casa.

Syaoran se volteo y asintió para que comenzara a hablar.

Eriol ya sabía que la fría apariencia de su rostro era normal, en el hombre que estaba frente a él, Sakura se lo había dicho.

-Gracias- comenzó Eriol-

Syaoran se extraño.

-¿Perdón?-

Eriol sonrió.

-Por cuidar a Sakura todos estos días. No pude venir antes por mi trabajo, por mucho que lo intente, me fue imposible. Ella me dijo que puso una denuncia– explico Eriol- y eso es muy conveniente, por las noticias que traigo.

-¿Qué noticias?- pregunto el preocupado, porque si están necesitaban una denuncia, no podían ser nada bueno.

-Preferiría decírselo a ambos, Li- dijo Eriol serio-

-entiendo- dijo Syaoran- pero no tiene nada que agradecerme. Lo hare siempre que esté en mis manos-

Eriol sonrió ante el tono que Syaoran empleo.

-Entonces nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo el poniéndose serio– porque yo tampoco permitiré que algo le pase-

Syaoran asintió, y se dio la vuelta.

-Espere- dijo Eriol antes de que Syaoran regresara a la casa- ¿Qué significa Sakura para ti, Li?-

Syaoran se sorprendió por la pregunta. ¿Qué significaba Sakura para él?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

Eriol levanto los brazos.

-Necesito saber si puedo contar contigo para ayudarla-

Syaoran se irguió- por supuesto que sí. Como ya dije, siempre lo hare. Además, le prometí a Fujikata que cuidaría de ella, y eso hare.-

Eriol asintió satisfecho con su respuesta.

-Entremos entonces, porque o si no, Miyu nos va a venir a traer porque la cena se enfría- dijo Eriol volviendo a su sonrisa característica-

Syaoran lo siguió. Estaba algo confundido, y bastante preocupado. ¿Qué eran las noticias que Hiraguizawa quería tratar con Sakura y él?

Cuando entro la cena ya estaba servida y Sakura lo observaba como tratando de aclarar sus dudas. Procuro que su cara no demostrara nada de lo que sentía.

-Estuvo delicioso- dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Miyu- como siempre-

-Es usted un halagador- contesto Miyu sonriendo- pero gracias-

Eriol se rio.

Sakura negó con la cabeza- en serio, Eriol-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto-

Ella también se rio. Miro a Syaoran y vio que este volvía a fruncir el ceño.

-Voy a dejar esto- dijo Eriol levantándose con los platos-

-No, por favor- exclamo Sakura-

Eriol negó con la cabeza- me toca- dijo el sonriendo mientras iba a la cocina-

Sakura lo vio irse y entonces pregunto- ¿Te sucede algo?-

Syaoran la volteo a ver- ¿a mí?-

Ella asintió- ¿Qué te dijo Eriol?- pregunto- desde que volvieron, están ambos muy raros, especialmente tu. Tienes tu ceño fruncido-

El negó con la cabeza- nada- contesto tratando de poner su cara inexpresiva-

-Syaoran- dijo ella levantándose de su silla, y se dirigió donde él estaba sentado-

Fue entonces que Eriol entro-

-¿Les gustaría que tomáramos un café? Necesito hablar con ambos- dijo seriamente- es algo urgente-

Ambos asintieron y fueron con él.

Se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Fujikata. Miyu les dejo el café en el escritorio y salió.

Eriol espero que ambos se sentaran para el sentarse frente a ellos.

-Esto es algo que no debe saber nadie más porque sería muy peligroso- comenzó el-

-¿Peligroso?- pregunto extrañada Sakura-

-Déjame terminar- dijo Eriol. Al verla asentir continuo- según lo que entendí, a Fujikata lo intentaron matar ¿verdad?-

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Sakura, pero asintió.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto el ambarino con voz suave pero se escucho una nota de enojo-

-Créeme que es necesario- le aseguro Eriol, sonrió levemente al escucharlo, pero luego volvió a su semblante serio- pues a ti también Sakura-

-¿Qué?- exclamo ella, su corazón comenzó a latir- debes estar equivocado, nadie me ha querido matar-

Eriol pasó su mano por su cabello- desearía, estarlo- dijo él. Suspiro- mande tu carro al mecánico después del accidente para que lo arreglaran-

Sakura asintió- no entiendo que tienen que ver eso con el tema-

Eriol la miro a los ojos, y luego vio a Syaoran, regreso su mirada a la única muchacha ahí- tu creíste que lo que paso, fue un accidente, pero no lo fue- cuando iba a ser interrumpido la detuvo- tu dijiste que ibas distraída y que por eso no pudiste frenar a tiempo, aunque la verdad es que alguien corto los frenos de tu carro. Leí el informe, en que claramente describían, que los frenos fueron cortados intencionalmente,… para que tú no pudieras frenar-

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la noticia… ¿alguien había intentado… matarla?

**Fin del Capitulo**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? Por fin, apareció Eriol. ¡Sí! Lastimosamente tenía que ser portador de malas noticias. ¿Quién será que quiso hacerle daño a nuestra protagonista? ¿Cómo reaccionaran nuestros protagonistas ante la noticia?**

**Entre Tomoyo y Eriol hubo una conexión instantánea, pero ¿Por qué creerá Tomoyo que eso no es posible? Alguna buena razón debe tener. Vamos ir viendo cómo se desarrolla esa historia también. **

**Espero poder sus reviews acerca de este capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias, otra vez, a mi maravillosa BetaReader, MiaT, ¡eres genial!**

**Gracias, también a:**

**Lyons- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, y por lo que dijiste. A mí me encanta escribir esta historia y espero que eso se note en lo que hago, y así les guste a ustedes. Es muy lindo cuando me dicen que les gusta. Ahora la historia tomo un nuevo giro, y veremos cómo se va desarrollando. Así que espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Hasta luego.

**Lfanycka- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. La relación de Syaoran y Sakura va progresando, y en este capítulo hubo algunos avances más. Algunas sorpresas no fueron tan agradables, pero otras sí. Eriol y Tomoyo sintieron algo especial con solo verse, así que vamos a ver cómo va esa relación. Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta luego.

**Kesiichan- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Por fin, a Syaoran le cayó el veinte, aunque aún tiene sus dudas, pero Sakura espera ganárselo. La escena de la cascada también me pareció tan linda, me gusto mucho escribirla. Espero leer tu comentario sobre este capítulo. Hasta luego.

**Menthis Isis Gea- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Qué bueno que pienses eso, y enserio lamento la tardanza. ¿Qué tal te pareció este capítulo? Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta luego.

**Astrizk-** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Me ha encantado y me ha hecho reír. En este capítulo te complací, Syaoran se puso celoso de Eriol, aunque él no lo admita. El siempre de serio, y cuidadoso con sus sentimientos. Eriol por fin llego, y como viste hubo una conexión especial con Tomoyo. Voy a poner algo más de eso en los siguientes capitulo. Me voy a divertir poniendo a nuestro querido lobito celoso. Espero leer tu comentario sobre este capítulo muy pronto. Hasta luego.

**¡Que tengan un hermoso día!**

**AdaZu**


	10. Aprendiendo a Confiar

**Mi Querido Vaquero**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

"**Aprendiendo a Confiar"**

Sakura perdió el color de su cara al escucharlo. Agarro la mano de Syaoran.

Syaoran estaba tan sorprendido por la noticia. Sintió la mano de Sakura agarrar la suya y vio como todo el color desapareció de su rostro. Maldijo a Eriol por decirle eso.

-¿Estas seguro? –pregunto penetrando con los ojos al hombre de ojos zafiros.

Eriol asintió.- el mecánico me dio un informe explicando que los frenos había sido cortados, y que por eso no pudiste frenar a tiempo ¿verdad?- miro a Sakura.

En su cabeza comenzaron a pasar las imágenes de ese horrendo día otra vez. Como después de lo que había sucedido, salió corriendo del departamento. Se subió a su carro y arranco. Cuando llego al semáforo e intento frenar…

Se tapo la boca con su mano, al recordar que intento frenar pero no sirvieron los frenos, pero como iba demasiado afectada por la discusión, no recordó eso.

Vio como ambos se quedaron viéndola preocupada.

-Es cierto- dijo ella, su voz salía como un murmullo- no me acordaba hasta ahorita, que - las lagrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos- los frenos no funcionaron pero iba tan preocupada que ese detalle se me olvido-

Alguien trato de matarla a ella. Sus latidos se hicieron más rápidos, y su respiración se volvió irregular.

-Sakura- dijo Syaoran.

Ella volteo a verlo. Pudo a pesar de su sorpresa ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de calmarse y los volvió a abrir.

-Estoy bien- contesto ella, mirándolos a ambos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Syaoran- no nos podemos quedar sin hacer nada si alguien quiere hacerte daño. Nunca lo permitiré.

Sakura no escucho todo lo que dijo porque todavía estaba demasiado sorprendida, pero si escucho lo último. Levanto la vista, y lo miro. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Syaoran la miro y un sentimiento sobreprotector lleno su cuerpo al verla ahí sentada tan vulnerable, no deseaba que nadie le hiciera daño. La vio sonreírle y no pudo evitar tratar de darle su apoyo con una sonrisa.

-Es por eso, que debemos ir a la estación de policía, a informarle al detective sobre lo que acabo de decirles- dijo Eriol. El se levanto y se acerco donde Sakura. – Perdóname, hubiera deseado que esto no hubiera pasado, para no hacerte sufrir más-

Sakura le acaricio la mejilla a Eriol- no te preocupes- dijo con un tono un tanto ronco- te agradezco por decírmelo en vez de ocultármelo-

Eriol sonrío, le acaricio la mano a Sakura y se levanto –Voy a ir a la policía en este momento, ya que no debemos perder tiempo- en serio deseaba proteger a su mejor amiga, por eso tenía que hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla.

Syaoran volvió a sentir la presión en el pecho, y el vacio en la boca del estomago. Sintió unas ganas irracionales de separar a Eriol y a Sakura, de separarlos, y ser él que la consolara. Trato de luchar contra esa sensación, este no es el momento para pensar en ti, sino en Sakura, se dijo, ella estaba en peligro y debía hacer algo para mantenerla a salvo.

-Voy contigo- dijo Syaoran serio-

Eriol lo volteo a ver y asintió. Se separo de Sakura.

Sakura miro al ambarino, viendo la determinación en sus ojos, la ayudo a tomar una decisión – Iré con ustedes-

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron-

-¿Segura?- dijo Syaoran acercándose a ella-

Sakura asintió con la cabeza- No soy una niña. Además, necesitan de mí, recuerden que soy la única que puede explicar lo que paso en el accidente. No puedes evitar que vaya-

Syaoran entrecerró los ojos.

-Está bien- dijo Eriol saliendo del cuarto.

-Syaoran, yo…-

Se volteo a ver a Sakura, pero ella no lo miraba sino al piso. El se acerco y tomando su barbilla suavemente, la obligo a levantar la vista. En los ojos esmeraldas pudo ver miedo y culpa.

-Sakura- dijo el seriamente- te prometo que yo te cuidare-

Ella asintió, él la rodeo con los brazos, y se sintió segura. El miedo que hace un momento la invadió despareció. Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del ambarino y suspiro.

-Yo sé- contesto ella- pero si fue por mi culpa que atacaron a mi papá, yo nunca me lo perdonaría…-

Fue ahí cuando Syaoran se acordó del accidente de Fujikata ¿estaba relacionado el ataque de Fujikata con lo de Sakura? ¿O era lo de Fujikata algo a parte?

-Sakura- dijo el- tú no tienes porque culparte, no es tu culpa nada de lo que está sucediendo, y no quiero que vuelva a pensar eso. Te aseguro que la policía va a averiguar quién es la persona que ataco a Fujikata y que intento…- la furia lo lleno al pensar que alguien pudiera querer dañar a Sakura pero se controló por el bien de ella- y nada te va a pasar. ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió.

Llegaron a la estación de la policía, Sakura estaba orgullosa de sí misma, en el exterior se mostraba serena aunque en el interior sentía todo un caos.

La mesa que estaba frente a ella, se encontraba llena de carpetas, sin duda sobre otros casos que llevaba el detective Yamato, este se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, sostenía una libreta entre sus manos. Syaoran y Eriol, se encontraban a su lado.

-¿Por qué iba llorando?- pregunto el detective.

Sakura respiro hondo- termine con mi novio- no quiso voltear a ver a Syaoran, por lo que no pudo ver como este se tensaba.

El detective asintió- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Ryo Hataori- contesto-

-¿Por qué terminaron?- pregunto el detective- lo siento, pero debo saberlo-

Ella asintió- no se preocupe, el me engaño con otra persona-

Entonces prosiguió a contarle lo que sucedió después del accidente. Cuando termino, suspiro. Ninguna lágrima había salido de sus ojos, a pesar de que había tenido que hablar de Ryo. Recordó ese día, pero pudo darse cuenta que ahora ya no le dolía pensar en él. Supuso que el dolor comenzó a desaparecer desde que había encontrado al hombre de ojos ámbar, al cual evadía ver, ya que no quería saber lo que él pensaba de lo que sucedió.

Syaoran se tenso al escuchar lo que dijo Sakura, y después comenzó a sentir una furia irracional llenarle todo el cuerpo al escuchar que la habían engañado, y por lo tanto, le habían provocado dolor. Si alguna vez se encontraba con ese tal Ryo, estaba seguro que le rompería la cara por lo que le hizo a Sakura; pero también sintió algo de miedo. ¿Seguirá ella sintiendo algo por él? ¿Lo habrá olvidado ya?

Tenía que preguntarle que le explicara todo, pero cuando terminaron Sakura huía de su mirada.

-ya me voy a ir al departamento- escucho que dijo Eriol.

Vio como Sakura asentía.

-Yo llevare a Sakura de regreso- dijo, al ver que Eriol aceptaba comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Eriol cuando se estaba despidiendo de su amiga-

-Si- dijo ella- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- entonces sonrió tratando de convencerlo de esa manera.

Eriol acepto que no quisiera hablar de ese tema. Sonrío- buenas noches- dijo- no te preocupes, que nada te sucederá-

-No tengo miedo- dijo ella- _al menos no de eso, _quiso agregar pero se detuvo-

Vio como se alejaba, y comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta, en donde Syaoran ya la esperaba.

Antes de subirse a su propio auto, Eriol se dirigió a Syaoran.

-Cuídala- le dijo-

Syaoran asintió- lo hare-

Eriol se despidió mientras Sakura subía a la camioneta.

Estuvieron en un silencio algo incomodo mientras salían de la estación y se dirigieron al Rancho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto suavemente Syaoran.

El escuchar su voz hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, y lo mirara- claro que si- contesto ella.

Él la miro un momento y observo su rostro- ¿porque estas evadiéndome?-

-¿yo?-

El asintió-¿Qué paso con Ryo?-

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir más rápido- ¿Qué paso con él?-

-Dime que paso el día del accidente con él-

Sakura lo miro- ¿Por qué?-

El levanto los brazos.

Ella lo miro y volteo a ver el paisaje alumbrado por la luz de la luna.

El creía que no le iba a contestar cuando escucho la voz de ella.

-Ese día en la mañana, fui al departamento de él- comenzó a decir Sakura- el portero dijo que él no había salido, y le dije que no me anunciara, porque iba a hablar con él y quería que fuera una sorpresa. Se suponía, que yo estaría en el trabajo, pero con Eriol terminamos el día anterior. La puerta del apartamento de él estaba abierta, me acerque y escuche una voz de una mujer. Conversaban sobre mí, diciendo cosas de que era una tonta, que era fácil engañarme, y muchas otras cosas. Me fui sin que ninguno de los dos me vieran-

Recordó la sorpresa y el dolor que experimento en esos instantes, había decido no volver a ver a Rio, no contesto ninguna de sus llamadas, por lo que no debió extrañarse que Rio, fuera a su departamento. Lo dejo entrar pues sabía que era mejor dar por finalizada esa relación.

-¿Qué sucede amor?- pregunto él extrañando.

-No me digas así- dijo ella suavemente- no vuelvas a decirme así nunca más- se dio vuelta y lo miro.

Él tenía el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué…?

Pero fue interrumpido por Sakura- terminamos- dijo ella-

-¿Por qué?- dijo el comenzando a preocuparse- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Tienes todavía el valor de preguntar por qué?- exclamo ella. Respiro hondo y controlo su voz. Le conto, lo del día que lo había ido a ver, las palabras que escucho- creo que esa es razón suficiente- al ver como su cara pasaba del asombro, a completamente serio-

-Espera- dijo él, sujetando su muñeca-

-Suéltame- dijo ella liberándose de su mano- me das asco-

-Detente- dijo él y se comenzó a reír- sabes porque lo hice-

Sakura se tenso al escuchar eso, pero en su cara no demostró otra cosa que no fuera determinación. El dolor que sentía, no lo dejo ver.

-porque tú no eres suficiente mujer, eres simplemente una "niña mimada", que no es lo suficientemente buena para estar con alguien como yo- dijo el terminando con una sonrisa-

Ella se rio, tratando de disimular el dolor que sintió al escuchar al hombre que supuestamente la quería- ahora me culpas a mí, por la poca voluntad que tú tienes- respondió Sakura- me das pena, el que parece un niño eres tú. Tan poco hombre para no poder resistir la tentación, y tengo suerte de haberlo descubierto, porque así me libere de alguien como tú. No necesito a mi lado un niño que piensa mas con otra parte del cuerpo, que no sea el corazón- se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta- vete-le dijo.

-No me iré-

Estaba cansada de esa situación, cansada del engaño, por lo que decidió que si él no se iba, ella lo haría, se dio la vuelta y salió de su departamento. Corrió sin atender a los llamados que le hacía, y por fin pudo derramar las lágrimas que había tratado de detener.

**Fin del flashback**

Sakura sintió vergüenza al contarle todo a Syaoran-

El parqueo el carro, antes de que tuvieran un accidente y dijo- Sakura mírame- con tono firme.

Ella negó con la cabeza-

-por favor, mírame- dijo suavizando su tono-

Ella volteo a verlo, y se encontró entre sus brazos.

-Ese…- no quiso decir lo que pensaba de ese tipo- perdóname, no quería hacerte sufrir al recordar ese día. Ese tipo no mereces que derrames ninguna de tus lagrimas por él- ella se sorprendió al darse cuenta que si estaba llorando- no puedo explicarte la furia que siento al escuchar lo que él te hizo. No debes creerle, tú eres una mujer hermosa, que se merece un hombre que la sepa apreciar, no ese patán-

Sakura se separo de él, y a través de sus lagrimas, pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos ambarino- ya no siento nada por él- explico Sakura- solo me duele recordar lo tonta que fui.

El negó con la cabeza- tú no eres tonta- dijo acariciándole la espalda- el fue un bruto, por engañarte. Recuerda que tú vales mucho-

Ella sonrió, y se acerco más a él- gracias-

El simplemente la sostuvo en sus brazos-

Después de que por fin su llanto ceso, la muchacha hablo- se siente bien desahogarse- dijo ella mirando la luna llena- no le había dicho esto a nadie- soltó el aire y volvió a apoyarse en el pecho de Syaoran.

El sonrió, al ver que Sakura le tenía la suficiente confianza para contarle eso-

Sakura se quito el capote que la protegía de la tormenta que había llegado tan intempestivamente, y lo puso en la entrada del establo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Syaoran cuando la vio entrar-

Ella sonrió. –Vengo a ayudarte- contesto sonriéndole. Pasó a su lado y se dirigió a preparar a Ruby-

Syaoran la detuvo cuando paso por su lado- ¿estás loca?- exclamo- No te lo permitiré, es demasiado peligroso, tu deberías estar en la casa-

-Por favor Syaoran, ya hemos tenido esta discusión ¿recuerdas?- dijo Sakura- no puedo quedarme todo el día en la casa haciendo nada, o en ese caso si terminare volviéndome loca.

-Además, tú sabes que es peligroso salir en una tormenta así- dijo Syaoran tratando de explicarle las razones, tal vez, así lograría que ella desistiera- además en especial tu…-

-¡Oh no!- dijo Sakura- no vuelvas con ese tema, ya es suficiente haber traído tres policías para que cuiden la casa. Nadie va a querer hacerme daño aquí.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- pregunto él.

- Los policías que trajiste son una prueba convincente, y no creo que el que intento hacerme daño en Tokio entre al Rancho con ellos aquí - dijo Sakura-

Syaoran negó con la cabeza- no puedes asegurar eso-

-No te dejare ir solo, puedes que necesites ayuda- dijo ella tratando de zanjar así el tema-

-¿Ayuda? ¿De quién, de una niña de ciudad como tú?- le dijo Syaoran -

A Sakura le dolieron las palabras que acaban de salir de la boca de Syaoran, lo observo y vio que sus ojos ámbares la miraban con sentimientos, que no pudo definir, su rostro tenía el ceño fruncido, pero pudo saber por lo que lo conocía que ese signo era que estaba preocupado.

Syaoran vio como el semblante de Sakura cambiaba, y la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro, cuando escucho lo que él dijo, y hubiera deseado no decirlo pero era demasiado peligroso y no podría permitir que algo le pasara a Sakura… lo había prometido.

_-¿En verdad creía que era solo la promesa lo que lo impulsaba a querer protegerla? – Pregunto una voz en su cabeza- o es que ella se está haciendo muy importante para ti-_

Trato de borrar ese pensamiento, sí, era solo la promesa que le había hecho a Fujikata.

-Si algo te ocurre… -

Sakura cerró los ojos, y luego lo miro, una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro- No soy una niña de la que tienen que cuidar todos, ya se lo dije a Eriol y te lo repito a ti, yo me puedo cuidar sola- su voz era como un susurro, se acerco a él, le acaricio la mejilla y entonces sonrió verdaderamente- así que no te preocupes, estaré bien. Creí, también, que te había demostrado que tus prejuicios hacia mí era infundados- ensillo a Ruby, se puso su capote y se monto- pero el ternero estará en peligro si no hacemos algo pronto-.

Syaoran suspiro, supo que no iba a convencer a Sakura de lo contrario, era tan testaruda, nunca hacia lo que él quería ni lo que le ordenaba; así que no le quedo más opción que subirse a Kero y seguirla. Cuando salió sintió la lluvia caer sobre el sin tener piedad y se preocupo de que esta pudiera hacer que Sakura volviera a enfermarse. La alcanzo afuera del establo, y la detuvo- Sakura- grito-

-¿Si?- ella estaba todavía preguntándose, si Syaoran pensaba todavía lo mismo de ella, pero cuando lo volteo de ver, trato de que no se notara en su rostro.

Suspiro otra vez- como se que no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión, necesito que me prometas algo- dijo Syaoran mirándola a los ojos. Al ver que ella asentía, el continuo-¿prométeme que te quedaras cerca de mí?

Al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Syaoran, Sakura sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte, y un sonrojo invadió su rostro. Estaba confundida, no sabía si el continuaba pensando lo mismo, por lo frio que actuaba, pero muchas veces era tan dulce con ella que parecería lo contrario, como cuando la consoló por lo de Ryo. Sonrió.

-Tú has hecho todo lo que has podido para protegerme, y te lo agradezco- ella miro los ojos ámbar- te lo prometo-

Syaoran trato de relajarse aunque no estaba muy seguro todavía.

-Recuerda que trajiste tres policías, ellos no permitirán que nadie peligroso entre al Rancho- dijo Sakura- vamos en búsqueda de esa última vaca-

El asintió- aunque hubiera deseado que fueran mas- dijo en voz suave, pero Sakura lo escucho y se rio.

Desde que Eriol les había dicho que alguien intentaba hacerle daño, Syaoran se había vuelto muy sobreprotector. Recordó la discusión que habían tenido cuando él intento traer varios policías al Rancho Cerezo.

**FlashBack**

-Es necesario- dijo Syaoran-

-Por favor, ¡no crees que es muy exagerado!- exclamo Sakura- tratas de traer a casi todo el departamento de policía al Rancho.

Syaoran se acerco a Sakura- es tu vida, de la que estamos hablando- dijo él, enojado porque Sakura no comprendiera lo grave de la situación- si alguien quiere matarte necesitamos protegerte, no importa cómo-

La intensidad con que dijo eso, le llego a Sakura al corazón. Ella le acaricio la mejilla- Syaoran- dijo en un susurro, trato de convencerlo de otra manera- tal vez el que quiso…- hizo una pausa y trago saliva- matarme…no venga por aquí si quiera. Es muy largo Tomoeda de Tokio, tal vez ni conozca que yo vine aquí-

Syaoran negó con la cabeza- no conocemos a esta persona, y no pienso correr ningún riesgo si se trata de tu vida. Así que no me convencerás de lo contrario-

-Está bien- suspiro la esmeralda rindiéndose solo en esta ocasión- pero no pidas muchos policías por favor. Demasiados policías llamarían la atención y eso entorpecería la investigación de lo que le ocurrió a mi papá, y en cambio lo que le quisieron hacer a él si ocurrió aquí-

-Pero Sakura- dijo él- eso no va a afectar en nada la investigación de lo de tu papá-

-Por favor- suplico ella- me importa más que se resuelva lo de mi papá-

El se dio cuenta de las prioridades de Sakura al escuchar lo que ella dijo. Su bienestar estaba en el último puesto, aunque a él no le gustara.

-Tres policías- dijo el ambarino- no acepto menos-

Sakura le sonrió- gracias-

El asintió.- uno se quedara en el entrada del rancho, otro revisara alrededores, y otro exclusivamente para cuidar la casa-

Ella acepto sus condiciones.

Syaoran tenias sus dudas- no estoy muy seguro de que sea lo mejor-

-Además, si queremos guardar lo de mi…asunto…en secreto podemos decir que están aquí investigando lo de mi papá- al ver que todavía no lograba convencerlo agrego- muchos policías llamarían demasiado la atención, y se pueden crear rumores, que luego puede llegar a oídos de…- no quiso continuar porque un temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

Syaoran la abrazo tranquilizándola.

Cuando él la abrazaba, no sabía la razón, pero sentía que estaba segura, sin nadie que trataba de matarla ni a ella ni a su papá. Apoyo su cara en el pecho del ambarino y escucho sus latidos. Él le acariciaba la espalda suavemente, tratando de que no sintiera más miedo, pero lo que él no sabía, es que mientras estuviera él cerca, ella no sentiría asustada.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Prendieron los focos, porque había muy poca visibilidad. Ella se mantuvo cerca de él, prestando mucha atención a cada ruido que escuchaba.

Ese día había empezado una tormenta en unos de los peores momentos, las vacas se preparaban para tener. Toda la tarde estuvieron Syaoran y los demás trabajando bajo la lluvia, mientras ella se quedaba en la casa. Sonrió al recordar que había tomado unas excelentes fotos, pero después se sintió muy desesperada por no poder ayudar en nada, ya que Syaoran no le permitía salir de la casa porque lo consideraba muy peligroso.

Ahora iban en búsqueda de una vaca que faltaba, sabía que ellas buscaban lugares solitarios para tener a sus terneros. Los demás se habían quedado cuidando de que los terneros recién nacidos estuvieran bien, y Syaoran iba a ir solo en la búsqueda, por eso ella había ido con él. Si necesitaba ayuda, ella podría servirle de algo…aunque él hubiera dicho que era una niña de ciudad.

Cuando paso por un arbusto escucho un leve ruido, y Ruby se detuvo también.

-Syaoran- grito, tratando de que la escuchara sobre la lluvia. En un instante, él estaba a su lado- creo que la encontré-

Ambos fueron detrás de ese arbusto donde encontraron a la vaca tirada en el suelo. Syaoran se bajo de Kero y fue a examinarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto casi gritando sobre el ruido de la lluvia, por la cara que puso Syaoran supo que algo malo pasaba.

-Tiene problemas con el parto- respondió él preocupado-

Ella se bajo de Ruby y se acerco a la vaca. Esta respira irregularmente. Se arrodillo a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-Tranquila- dijo suavemente- tienes que continuar para que tu pequeño este bien.

Sin saberlo, Syaoran la observaba, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Unos momentos después sintió que la vaca comenzaba a pujar pero que había un problema porque solo se veía las patas del ternero.

Sakura vio como Syaoran comenzaba a tirar de las patas del ternero, tratando de sacarlo. La vaca comenzó a inquietarse, dificultándole el trabajo al ambarino. Vio como se quitaba el capote para tener más facilidad de movimiento, causando que toda su ropa se empapara. Ella trato de tranquilizar a la vaca, susurrándole palabras suaves y acariciándole la cabeza, hasta que se quedo quieta.

Poniendo todas sus fuerzas, jalo al ternero hasta que este salió. Él cayó al suelo, y sintió a Sakura a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada-

El asintió. Vio como el ternero se dejaba acariciar por la vaca.

-Tenemos que llevarlo de regreso junto a la vaca- dijo.

Sakura asintió, y le puso el capote. –

-Lleva al ternero- ordeno Syaoran- yo hare que la vaca vuelva al potrero.

-Está bien-

Dejo al ternero junto a los demás recién nacidos. Syaoran todavía no había llegado, miro por la puerta para ver si se acercaba pero no había más que oscuridad y lluvia.

-No se preocupe señorita- dijo Yukito-

Ella volteo a verlo, y sonrió.-voy a ir a dejar a Ruby- dijo.

-Si quiere puedo hacerlo yo- se ofreció él.

Ella negó con la cabeza- ya tienen mucho trabajo aquí. Yo lo hare, no te preocupes-

Se dirigió a los establos y comenzó a quitarle la montura a Ruby. Escucho que se abría la puerta y Syaoran entro.

-Ya regresaste- dijo ella, se volteo para terminar de arreglar a Ruby, y no vio el alivio que apareció en el rostro de Syaoran al verla ahí.

El hizo lo mismo con Kero.

Cuando Sakura termino de cepillar a Ruby fue donde él.

-Estas totalmente empapado- exclamo ella- vete a cambiar o enfermaras-

-No es para tanto- dijo él-

-Yo terminare de preparar a Kero- dijo ella- por favor, no seas testarudo-

-Mira quién habla- contesto él-

-Syaoran- dijo ella ignorando su último comentario- si te enfermas, yo tendré que hacer todas tus tareas. – Amenazo- incluso las de salir del Rancho-

Él se tenso- voy a cambiarme- dijo al escuchar el suspiro de Sakura- cuando termine con Kero-

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos. Agarro el cepillo y comenzó a cepillar a Kero- está bien- dijo – si lo hacemos los dos, terminaras antes-

-Fuiste de mucha ayuda- dijo Syaoran al terminar con Kero y guardarlo en su cubículo-

La sonrisa que ilumino el rostro de Sakura, hizo que se sintiera mas culpable por haberla molestado antes.

-De nada- dijo ella muy feliz, por fin estaba comenzando a aceptar de que ella era de ayuda para él, que comenzaba a necesitarla.

¿Por qué se emocionaba tanto? ¿Por qué quería tanto que Syaoran llegara a necesitarla?

Esas preguntas rondaron en su cabeza, pero sin respuesta.

Se levanto al día siguiente con la determinación de que no iba a dejar de hacer las cosas que a ella le gustaba porque alguien hizo que tuviera un accidente, ni por la preocupación de Syaoran.

Se alisto y bajo a desayunar. Luego fue al gallinero a sacar los huevos, y regreso al establo para ayudar a alimentar a los caballos.

Ahí ya estaba Syaoran.

-Buenos días- saludo con una sonrisa-

El se volteo a verla sorprendido. Iba a decir algo pero estornudo.

Sakura se acerco a él. Miro su nariz roja, y suspiro.

Él volvió a estornudar- estoy bien- le dijo con voz algo ronca.

Ella negó con la cabeza- estás enfermo- le dijo ella, al volver escuchar que estornudaba- tienes gripe-

Él negó con la cabeza, pero volvió a estornudar. Vio como ella levanto una ceja incrédula.

-Tienes que descansar, para que no vayas a empeorar- dijo ella. No se sorprendió cuando el volvió a negar con la cabeza. – por favor, tienes que cuidarte-

-Estoy bien, Sakura- dijo – ya se me pasara-

-Si no quieres que vaya al pueblo a traer un doctor, tienes que descansar-

-No- dijo el- no puedes salir del Rancho-

-Lo hare, si es necesario- dijo ella acercándose a él- por favor- suplico- no quiero que la enfermedad empeore-

Syaoran acepto y se dirigió a la salida. Llamo a Yukito y le dio las órdenes del día. Luego se dirigió a su casa.

Sakura termino de alimentar y cepillar a los caballos. Volvió a la casa y se puso a preparar una sopa de pollo para Syaoran, y a buscar una pastilla para la gripe. Se dirigió a la casa de Syaoran con las cosas, y toco la puerta.

Syaoran fue a ver quien tocaba y se sorprendió al ver a Sakura ahí parada.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto mientras estornudaba otra vez-

Ella le sonrió- te traje esta sopa, hará que te sientas mucho mejor. Te tomas esta pastilla también-

El agarro las cosas, sorprendido. Vio como el sonrojo invadía el rostro de ella y frunció el ceño preguntándose la razón.

-gracias-

Ella asintió- no te preocupes por nada- dijo- ¡que te mejores!- regreso a la casa principal.

El miro la sopa y sonrió.

-Acaso intentas matarte- escucho que le decían. Se sorprendió tanto que dio un pequeño salto y casi se cae. Se agarro del borde de metal y miro hacia abajo.

Syaoran la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No- grito ella sonriéndole- ¿ya te encuentras mejor?-

El asintió- ¿Qué haces allá arriba?-

-Acaso no es obvio- dijo ella- estoy abriendo el tanque para que las vacas tengan agua-

-Baja de ahí, inmediatamente- dijo él. Al verla arriba, caminando en la orilla del tanque, sintió tanto miedo de que se fuera a caer- yo lo hare, pero baja-

Ella negó con la cabeza- ya voy a terminar- grito- no es necesario que subas-

-Sakura- exclamo.

Ella le sonrió y por fin pudo abrir el tanque. Volvió a recorrer el camino y trato de no ver hacia abajo mientras bajaba por la escalera. Cuando estaba cerca del alcance de Syaoran, él la agarro por la cintura, y la puso en el suelo.

-¿Cómo no te pudieron matar en Tokio, tratas de facilitarle el trabajo, haciéndolo aquí?- exclamo Syaoran muy enojado-

Sakura trato de controlar su temperamento, recordando que Syaoran se estaba recuperando- no- dijo respirando hondo- solo trataba de ayudar. Los muchachos estaban ocupados, y las vacas necesitaban el agua porque no pueden ir al riachuelo. –

-Pudiste haberme llamado- dijo el moderando su voz-

-Estabas descansando- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- no te iba a molestar por ese insignificante evento. Por eso, me subí, y como puedes ver no me paso nada-

Syaoran la miro toda y asintió- no quiero que te vuelvas a subir ahí-

Ella suspiro rindiéndose solo por esta vez- está bien- dijo.

- ¿No sabes qué no debes estar aquí tan lejos sola?- pregunto él.

-No lo estoy- dijo ella. Señalo con su cabeza al policía que regresaba a la casa para dejarlos solos-

El asintió- muy bien, por fin, haces algo razonable-

-En realidad no- dijo ella sonriendo- solo lo hice por ti, porque sabía que pegarías el grito en el cielo, si yo me encontraba sola en este peligroso lugar-

Sabía que se estaba burlando de él, y frunció el ceño-

Ella sonrió- que bueno que ya te sientes mejor-

El volteo a ver el cielo. Ya era tarde, se había quedado dormido, después de que se tomo la pastilla y se comió la sopa. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Se volteo y le dirigió una sonrisa-

-Gracias por la sopa, estaba deliciosa- dijo el acariciando su mejilla y olvidando el otro tema-

Sakura sintió el calor llenarle el rostro, su sonrisa se amplio- por nada- contesto- me gusto ayudarte como tú lo hiciste cuando yo estaba enferma- ella puso su cara en el pecho, y ahora el que se sonrojo fue él, pero ella no lo vio. Él le rodeo con sus brazos acercándola más a él.

Ella levanto su rostro y vio a Syaoran. Acaricio su mejilla y luego se separo de él, no quería que escuchara los locos latidos de su corazón-

-Bueno es hora de irme- dijo ella comenzando a caminar.

El la alcanzo- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Al hospital- contesto.

El la paro- no-

-Syaoran no puedes decir que no- dijo ella- voy a ir a ver a mi papá-

-Sola no- explico él- te acompañare-

-¿Seguro? ¿No deberías descansar? - pregunto- yo pensaba decirle a uno de los policías que me acompañara, porque al igual que con el tanque, tú pondrías el grito en el cielo-

El negó con la cabeza- seguro- contesto.

Ella sonrió- gracias-

Eriol entro a la Tienda TD, y sonrió al ver a Tomoyo atiendo a un cliente. La muchacha de mirada amatista tenía una belleza natural y elegancia que muchas modelos que él conocía hubieran dado lo que fuera por tener un poco. Tomoyo le interesaba, y era raro, porque es la primera mujer que lo hacía sentirse de esa manera.

Tomoyo sintió su corazón latir más rápido cuando se volteo y encontró a Eriol mirándola.

_-Tonta- pensó- no sé porque te pones tan nerviosa- _

Termino con el cliente, y fue a saludarlo.

-¡Hola!- dijo ella.

El sonrió, le tomo la mano y la beso, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas- un placer volver a verte-

Ella se rio ante la galantería de Eriol- igual- contesto ella- ¿Qué tal?-

-Muy bien- dijo el- en realidad vengo a pedirte un favor, que sea mi guía turística-

Tomoyo se extraño- ¿perdón?-

El sonrió ante su sorpresa- Sakura no puede salir del Rancho, por lo que tú sabes- al ver que la cara de ella dejaba de sonreír y en cambio la preocupación llenaba su cara, continuo- no te preocupes, ella está bien-

Ella asintió tratando de sonreír, recordó que en la cena en que había ido al Rancho, le habían dicho lo que había ocurrido con Sakura- sí, pero todavía no puedo creer que alguien quiera hacerle daño, ella es tan buena persona-

El sonrió- yo sé, pero la policía ya está investigando, y nosotros solo podemos apoyarla- al verla tan triste, levanto su mano, pero dudo un momento, luego se convenció y le acaricio la mejilla. Recordando la razón por la que vino dijo- pero lo que venía a decirte es que necesito que alguien me enseñe el pueblo, y luego de recorrer el pueblo puedo invitarte a cenar-

Tomoyo sonrió- está bien-

-¿A qué hora terminas?-

-Por eso es bueno ser la dueña- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo- podemos irnos en un momento mas- se volteo para comenzar a alistar sus cosas, sin ver la gran sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Eriol.

-Sabes que pronto será el festival de Tomoeda- dijo Syaoran mientras regresaban al Rancho en la camioneta, ya había oscurecido y la luna alumbrada la noche.

-¡En serio!- exclamo Sakura sonriendo- ¡Qué bien! Hace tiempo que no voy al festival, y me encanta-

Syaoran sonrió. Logro hacer que Sakura volviera a sonreír. Después de la visita a Fujikata ella estaba muy triste.

-Gracias, Syaoran- dijo ella.

El la miro extrañado.

-Por todo- contesto ella a sus dudas- eres una de las personas en que puedo confiar plenamente…

Syaoran sonrió, al escucharla. Ella confiaba en él, y él no iba a defraudarla. El la protegería de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, se lo prometió a sí mismo, no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara…al fin y al cabo, ella era muy importante para él.

**Fin del Capitulo**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ya se sabe lo que ocurrió con Ryo y Sakura el día del accidente. Syaoran por fin acepto que Sakura era importante para él, y Sakura sabe ahora que puede confiar en él. Tomoyo y Eriol ya se hicieron amigos, y por ahí hay chispas…vamos a ver como avanza eso. Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahorita. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracias a mi grandiosa e increíble betareader, MiaT.**

**Gracias, también a todas las personas que leen la historia, que me la han agregado a favorita. En especial gracias a:**

**Astrizk- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me ha encantado leer tu comentario, tu entusiasmo me anima mucho. Syaoran todavía esta celoso de la amistad que tienen Eriol y Sakura, pero es tan testarudo que no lo acepta. En este capítulo, ya se supo lo que en verdad paso con Ryo, y Sakura, y Syaoran estuvo siempre apoyando a Sakura, es tan lindo. ¿Qué tal te pareció? Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Hasta pronto.

**Sweeping girl- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Yo se fue una noticia inesperada, pero las razones son todavía desconocidas. Ahí vamos a ir averiguando cosas. ¿Qué tal te pareció el capitulo? Espero leer tu review muy pronto. Hasta pronto.

**Blouson Der Herz- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! No te preocupes que tratare de actualizar siempre lo más pronto que pueda. A mí también me gustan los ET, hacen una pareja tan linda. En cuanto al enemigo, eso todavía no se sabe muy bien quien es, así que tendrán que seguir leyendo para saberlo. ¿Qué tal te pareció? Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Hasta pronto.

**LyS Cosmo- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Intente complacerte con mas escenas de SS y ET, espero que te hayan gustado. Sus relaciones van avanzando poco a poco. ¿Qué tal te pareció? Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Hasta pronto.

**Kesiichan- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Si, pobrecita Sakura, le han pasado muchas cosas malas. Estoy segura de Syaoran va a tratar de cuidarla y a veces hasta el extremo, como paso en este capítulo. En cuanto a lo de celoso, no paso en este, pero es que él es tan testarudo como Sakura. ¿Qué tal te pareció? Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. Hasta pronto.

**¡Gracias a todos! ¡Que tengan un Feliz Día!**

**AdaZu**


	11. Algo mas de ti

**Mi Querido Vaquero**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

"**Algo más de ti" **

**Al día siguiente**

Sakura se dirigió al establo, preguntándose cual podría ser la razón de todo ese caos, ya que estaban sacando a todos los caballos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto a Syaoran.

Él lo volteo a ver y sonrió- se me olvido decirte-

-¿El qué?-

-una vez al mes, recibimos a los niños del hospital, para que cabalguen en los caballos- explico Syaoran- espero que no te moleste-

-Claro que no- dijo Sakura emocionada- no sabía, ¡qué lindo! –

-Recibimos solo a los niños que están lo suficientemente fuertes para cabalgar- continuo explicando Syaoran- viene un bus, con algunas enfermeras, y nos turnamos para cabalgar con los niños-

-¿Puedo ayudar?- pregunto Sakura-

Syaoran sonrió- está bien-

Sakura aplaudió feliz, y fue a alistar a Ruby.

Vio como un bus se aproximaba, y su emoción aumento. Se dirigió junto a Syaoran a recibir a los niños. Le encantaba tratar con niños.

Varios niños de diferentes edades bajaron del autobús, muy emocionados. La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura aumento. Syaoran la observo con disimulo y él también sonrió.

Los niños se pusieron en una fila ordenados por las enfermeras.

-¡Hola!- saludo Sakura acercándose a ellos sin aguantar el impulso.

-¡hola!- recibió el saludo de todos los niños-

-Bienvenidos al Rancho Cerezo- dijo ella a todos los niños- así que se vienen a divertir con los caballos ¿verdad?-

-¡Sí!- fue la respuesta de todos los niños-

-¡Muy bien!- contesto ella- comencemos la diversión-

Todos gritaron jubilosos.

Syaoran que observaba a Sakura, no pudo evitar pensar que a ella le gustaban los niños, y por lo visto, los niños estaban encantados con ella. La sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro hacia que el sol pareciera sin color en comparación. El brillo que había en sus ojos aseguraba que ella no fingía. Sakura volvía a sorprenderlo otra vez, con sus sonrisas amables, y sus palabras de cariño a los niños.

Un grupo de niños fueron a abrazarlo y se rio. Levantando a cada uno para darle un gran abrazo.

Lo mismo que pensaba Syaoran estaba pasando por la mente de Sakura, estaba muy sorprendida al ver al Syaoran que era muy serio, reírse con total libertad con esos niños. Parecía que algo de la ilusión de esos niños, había hecho mella en él. Al verlo abrazar a esos niños tuvo la certeza de que Syaoran no era lo que el trataba de aparentar. Actuaba frio muchas veces, y escondía lo que realmente sentía; pero había demostrado que tenía sentimientos por ella, al menos se preocupaba, porque las veces que la había abrazado y hecho sentir mejor, no eran acciones de alguien frio, sino de un hombre que era muy cariñoso. Se pregunto una vez más, porque actuaria así, porque no demostraba fácilmente sus sentimientos. Dejo de pensar en eso por el momento, y se dedico a disfrutar del momento.

Sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban.

Una parejita de niños, un niño y una niña, se quedaron viéndola seriamente.

Ella se acerco con una sonrisa para que no se asustaran. Se agacho a su altura -¿Qué les ocurre?- pregunto suavemente-

La niña la señalo- tele- dijo ella- tú…famosa-

-Te vimos- dijo el niño-

Sakura se rio. La niña debía tener tres añitos y el niño unos cuatros- ¿así que me vieron en la televisión?- pregunto, y al ver que ambos asentía- ¿querrían cabalgar conmigo en mi caballo, entonces?-

Vio como la cara de ellos dos se ilumino y asintieron rápidamente.

Ella se rio, y agarro las manitos de ambos y se dirigió a la pista donde estaba los caballos. Fue ahí cuando noto que ambos tenían poco cabello.

Una enfermera se acerco y sonrió al verlo- Kokoro y Shinji están muy emocionados de verla, señorita Kinomoto- dijo- ellos la vieron en su último anuncio-

Sakura asintió sonriendo- eso me dijeron- se acerco a la enfermera y pregunto suavemente, casi en un susurro- ¿Qué tienen?-

La enfermera los miro y una sonrisa triste apareció- ellos dos tienen leucemia- explico la enfermera- y sus padres no tienen los recursos necesarios para hacer la operación que ambos necesitan. Debido a ello, ambos son grandes amigos-

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, al saber que a los dos niños que tenía agarrados de sus manos, se iban a morir por no tener suficiente dinero.

-Entiendo- dijo la esmeralda- pero hoy le vamos a regalar un día de felicidad-

Y se fue con los niños a montar.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Syaoran antes de ayudarla a montar con Kokoro.

Ella asintió- si- contesto.

El la miro fijamente.

-Te lo digo después- aseguro-

Así fue como él se alejo para dejar que Ruby avanzara.

-Ahora Kokoro, vamos a dar un largo paseo con Ruby- dijo Sakura, a la niña en sus brazos, la cual estaba muy emocionada- Ruby es una yegua muy tranquila. Puedes tocarla si quieres, mientras cabalgamos por la pista-

-¿Puedo?- pregunto la niña mas emocionada aún.

Sakura asintió, y guio la mano de la niña para que tocara el lomo de Ruby.

La niña acaricio a Ruby haciendo que relinchara.

-¡Le caes bien!- felicito Sakura-

La niña sonrió mas, y se puso a aplaudir- ¡yupi!-

Sakura se puso a reír, a pesar de la situación por la que estaba pasando, la niña todavía era capaz de disfrutar de cosas tan sencillas como acariciar un caballo, y que eso la emocionara como si le hubiera hecho un gran regalo. Y le afecto aun más las palabras que salieron de ella a continuación-

-Yo queo salir en la tele- dijo suavemente- peo no puedo, estoy enferma, y me tiene que poner medicinas, que me duelen-

Sakura tuvo que poner mucho de su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. El hecho de que su papá bien podría no despertar en mucho tiempo, la tenía muy sensible, y ahora, que esta niña entre sus brazos no tuviera una oportunidad de cumplir ese sueño, la ponía mal.

-¿Si yo te prometo que vas a salir en la televisión, me creerías?- dijo Sakura antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo-

La carita de Kokoro se ilumino con tanta alegría, que Sakura no dudo en cumplir la promesa que la acababa de hacer.

-Si-

Sakura sonrió, le enseño el meñique- sellemos la promesa, entonces-

La niña junto su meñique con ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias-

Sakura sonrió aun mas, tenía que ayudarla, no importaba cuanto trabajo llevara, ella haría que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

Syaoran la ayudo a bajar a Kokoro y luego subió a Shinji.

-Ahora es tu turno, pequeñito- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa-

El niño asintió muy feliz.

Al final del día, Kokoro iba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al igual que Shinji. Todos se dirigían al bus, pero antes de subir en él, Kokoro llego corriendo donde ella estaba. La esmeralda se agacho para estar a la altura de ella.

Kokoro la rodeo con sus pequeños bracitos y le dio un beso en la mejilla- muchas gracias, Saku- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, no podía decir su nombre muy bien todavía- ya eres mi amiga-

Sakura se acerco a su oído y le susurro- tú también-

Ella aplaudió feliz y regreso al bus junto a Shinji que la esperaba para subir al bus. Ambos se despidieron de ella.

Syaoran llego a su lado y la miro- les caíste muy bien- dijo él, sonrió.

Ella también sonrió- a mi me cayeron muy bien, ellos también, ¿sabes?- respondió luego su sonrisa se transformo en una melancólica.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto al verla preocupada

-Le prometí a Kokoro que la haría salir en la televisión- comento Sakura

Syaoran se sorprendió- ¿y se lo vas a hacer?-

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamo Sakura- siempre cumplo lo que yo prometo, además no es por eso por lo que estaba preocupada- hizo una pausa y sus hombros decayeron- ella tiene leucemia, aunque tiene la oportunidad de curarse, no tiene los recursos para la operación, la promesa es algo pequeño, pero eso la hará feliz.

El se sorprendió al ver que a qué grado llegaba la bondad de Sakura, ahora se reprochaba como pudo haberla juzgado sin siquiera conocerla. A ella, le importaba lo que las otras personas sintieran, no era en ningún sentido parecida a Naomi. Hizo una mueca al recordar a esa mujer…no, no quería volver a pensar en ella.

-Voy a lograr que ese sueño se le haga realidad- dijo Sakura- me asegurare de ello.

Syaoran volvió de sus pensamientos y sonrió al escuchar la determinación que había en su voz.

Sakura dio otra vuelta en su cama. Se levanto y abrió la ventana, miro al cielo, las estrellas brillaban en la noche, y la luz de la luna resplandecía en la oscuridad. Suspiro. No se podía dormir, había demasiados pensamientos que invadían su mente. Su papá, los niños, el miedo y Syaoran…puso su cara entre sus manos y trato de que el viento que soplaba le trajera algo de tranquilidad. No entendía sus sentimientos, todo era una confusión. La parte que había visto de Syaoran hoy, había cambiado la manera en que pensaba sobre él, y no entendía por qué. Trato de concentrarse en los niños ahora, porque no encontraba las respuestas para las preguntas que tenían que ver con cierto hombre de ojos ambarinos. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma para ayudarlos.

Pensó en Eriol, tal vez, él pudiera ayudarla. Entonces una idea se formo en su cabeza y sonrió, también necesitaría la ayuda de Tomoyo.

-Si- dijo- de esa manera, puedo cumplir la promesa, y tal vez pueda ayudar a recaudar dinero para la operación de Kokoro y Shinji.

Con esa idea en su cabeza, se durmió.

-¡Es perfecto!- exclamo Sakura cuando termino de relatar su idea a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo le sonreía- me parece una excelente idea-

-Por eso necesito de tu ayuda y de "TD"- dijo Sakura

-¿De "TD"?- pregunto Tomoyo

-La pasarela mostrara diseño exclusivos de la tienda de la diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji- dijo Sakura sonriendo ante la sorpresa de Tomoyo. Se rio de su asombro.

-¿Qué?-

-Pues claro- dijo Sakura- es una excelente manera para ayudarte a ti también. Aun tengo que hablar con Eriol para que él se encargue de la publicidad, y transmita el desfile, así podre cumplirle la promesa a Kokoro, y ayudar a Shinji también-

-Pero mis diseños…-

-son tan hermosos, que todos estarán maravillados con ellos- interrumpió Sakura- así quedamos- se levanto de la silla- y me tengo que ir, que si no llego dentro de poco, Syaoran se pondrá como loco-

-Sakura, espera- dijo Tomoyo aun con dudas- yo ayudare en todo lo que yo pueda, porque la causa me parece tan noble, pero en lo de mi diseños no estoy segura, las modelos que traerás de seguro estarán acostumbradas a diferentes estilos-

-Para nada- contesto su amiga- tus diseños superan a los de cualquier diseñador que alguna vez yo haya modelado, y puedo asegurarte que ellas pensaran igual. No te preocupes, Tomoyo, confía en mí-

Tomoyo asintió. Sakura sonrió y la abrazo- gracias, amiga-

-De nada- contesto Tomoyo-

Sakura sonrió. Salió de la tienda y el policía que la acompañaba condujo hacia el Rancho.

Ya había dado el primer paso, ahora su plan estaba en marcha…

**Días Después**

Sakura estaba en su estudio con un montón de papeles regados en la mesa. Tenía fotos con distintos vestidos, y las distintas modelos que ya habían confirmado su asistencia al desfile. Todas habían aceptado hacerlo sin recibir salario, porque la causa les parecía muy noble. Ya había pedido permiso para realizar el desfile. Eriol ya se encargaba de la publicidad, y Tomoyo ya estaba terminando con los distintos vestidos que mostrarían en su colección "Cerezo". El nombre todavía le parecía algo exagerado, pero Tomoyo se negó a cambiarlo, así que no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo. El lugar, la iluminación ya estaban listo. Los boletos ya estaban a la venta. Solo le faltaban algunos pequeños detalles para que estuviera todo listo.

Tomoyo tuvo la buena idea de realizar una sesión de fotos antes de lanzar la campaña, y ella se encargo de realizarla. Estaba muy feliz porque le encantaba su trabajo. Tomoyo termino solo algunos vestidos para la sesión y le quedaron muy bien. Las modelos estaban encantadas. Estaba organizando la distribución de las mesas en el salón cuando escucho un toque en su puerta.

Vio a Syaoran, parado en el umbral y sonrió. -Pasa-

El se acerco y se coloco atrás de ella, mirando todos los papeles que tenia.

-Estoy organizando las mesas- dijo ella contestando a su pregunta muda.

-Ya es tarde- dijo él sonriendo- has estado trabajando mucho estos últimos días.-

Ella asintió- pero vale el esfuerzo- dijo ella, y un pequeño bostezo salió de su boca- lo siento-

El se rio- no importa- agarro una silla y se sentó junto a ella-

-¿Qué haces despierto aún?- le pregunto la muchacha mientras terminaba su tarea.

Syaoran encogió los hombros. No quiso decirle que ella era la razón, vio la luz prendida y se pregunto si ella seguía despierta, trabajando aún.

-Espero poder recaudar los fondos para las dos operaciones, y para ayudar a los demás niños- dijo Sakura cuando termino de guardar las cosas.

-Te aseguro que así será- dijo Syaoran

La sonrisa que le dio Syaoran le dio muchos ánimos. Sakura bostezo otra vez, sin poder evitarlo. Se rio- lo siento- puso su cara entre sus brazos viendo a Syaoran- creo que si estoy cansada-

-Ayer no dormiste- dijo él, y no era una pregunta.

Sakura sonrió- estaba ocupada, y se me fue el tiempo- explico, recordando que había estado haciendo llamadas a Tokio, y mandando mensajes, por la diferencia de horarios, y luego se había quedado organizando lo demás.

Syaoran, se sorprendió a sí mismo y a la esmeralda, cuando estiro su mano y le acaricio el cabello a Sakura. Ella cerró sus ojos y disfruto de la calidez que sintió.

El pelo de ella, era tan suave como la seda entre sus dedos. Luego su mano se movió, como si tuviera vida propia, a la mejilla y luego a los ojos cerrados.

-Deberías ir a descansar ya- dijo él suavemente

Sakura suspiro, y su aliento le hizo cosquillas a Syaoran en los dedos. Ella asintió y abrió los ojos.

El quito su mano y sonrió. Se levanto y espero que ella hiciera lo mismo para ambos salir.

-Buenas noches, Syaoran- dijo Sakura cuando iba a subir las escaleras, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se fue.

Syaoran se quedo viéndola- buenas noches, flor de cerezo- susurro antes de irse y decirle a Miyu que podría cerrar ya la puerta

Sakura apenas escucho lo que dijo Syaoran y se sonrojo. Nadie le había dicho así, desde hace mucho, y la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió sin ser consciente de ello.

Tomoyo estaba haciendo el diseño del vestido que quería que Sakura usara. Trataba de hacerlo muy especial, pero todavía no podía llegar donde quería. Borro lo que tenia y volvió a empezar. Tan concentrada estaba que no escucho que alguien entraba y se paraba frente a ella.

-Tan tarde y ¿sigues aquí?-

Tomoyo se asusto al escuchar a alguien hablarle, pero luego sonrió cuando reconoció esa voz- es el último vestido que me falta- explico Tomoyo- el de Sakura y no puedo terminarlo-

Levanto la vista donde Eriol la miraba con una ceja levantada- pues deberías cerrar la puerta- dijo él en tono serio, no estaba muy feliz de que la puerta estuviera abierta y Tomoyo estuviera tan absorta que ni lo había escuchado entrar- es peligroso-

Ella se rio- por favor, es Tomoeda- dijo ella- no te preocupes-

El negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta. –Te acompañare hasta que termines-

Ella sonrió agradecida- gracias- tal vez su compañía la ayudaba a relajarse

Continúo su diseño y sintió a Eriol sentarse junto a ella, y como en un momento mágico, la inspiración vino a su mente, y comenzó a dibujar.

El hombre de ojos zafiro vio como el dibujo comenzaba a tomar forma, y se sorprendió nuevamente del talento de Tomoyo, ella era muy buena en lo que hacía.

-Termine- dijo la amatista con una sonrisa en sus labios- por fin. Mañana comenzara a confeccionarlo-

-Está bien- dijo Eriol levantándose- te acompaño a tu casa-

-No es necesario que te molestes- dijo Tomoyo- queda muy cerca de aquí-

-Ya anocheció, y no puedo permitir que camines sola por la calle, no te puedes negar- dijo él- me quedaría más tranquilo si te acompaño-

Ella termino asintiendo. Le agradeció, y fue a cerrar la tienda.

Eriol sonrió. En verdad se sentía más tranquilo que Tomoyo se fuera con él. Le preocupaba que algo pudiera pasarle, no sabía cómo, pero ella se estaba adentrando en su corazón sin siquiera esforzarse.

Ella le sonrió cuando termino de preparar sus cosas, y lo que pensó antes, se afirmo más en su cabeza, al ver el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, esos ojos amatistas que brillaban y ese cabello que caía en cascadas.

-¿Lista?- al ver que asintió, ambos se dirigieron a la camioneta

-¿Ya terminaste la campaña?- le pregunto la muchacha.

-Si- dijo Eriol- comenzara a salir mañana, y varias estaciones locales de televisión cubrirán el evento-

Tomoyo sonrió- que bien- dijo- espero que recaudemos muchos fondos. Conocí a los niños cuando Sakura los fue a visitar la ultima vez, y son tan adorables- juntos sus manos y las puso en su corazón- y es una lástima que puedan perder sus vidas solo por no tener suficiente dinero-

Eriol vio como su semblante cambio al decir lo último, perdió el brillo tan especial de sus ojos, y su sonrisa se torno triste.

-Pero por eso estamos haciendo esto ¿no?- dijo él tratando de animarla- para que ellos tengan una oportunidad más-

Tomoyo lo volteo a ver y asintió- tienes razón- sonrió otra vez- por eso estamos trabajando duro-

Él volvió a sonreír, la sonrisa de la muchacha siempre traía una sonrisa a su rostro, y no podía evitarlo.

-Además de los boletos, los vestidos estarán a la venta, y las ganancias de ellos serán para los niños, así que tenemos muchas posibilidad de lograr nuestra meta- explico ella- también que nadie cobraba por sus servicios-continuo Tomoyo, incluyendo al hombre que iba a su lado, aprendió que Eriol era un hombre que no le importaba trabajar sin recibir sueldo, para él era suficiente poder ayudar a los niños, pocas personas de negocios harían eso, pero él acepto inmediatamente.

Sakura ya le había dicho que Tomoyo era una persona muy generosa, que siempre trataba de que sus amigos fueran felices, incluso antes que ella misma, pero se sorprendió al saber lo que acaba de contarle. Sakura había pensado en ella porque sus diseños eran muy buenos, y eso atraería a muchas personas. Sabía que ella no cobraría por hacer el desfile, pero no sabía que no ganaría nada de los vestidos también, aunque estos no se incluían en el desfile. Se suponía que eso sería su ganancia. Con eso comprobó lo que Sakura le había asegurado. Sonrió. Por eso ambas eran tan buenas amigas, las dos eran tan buenas personas- te aseguro que lograremos la meta-

Tomoyo estaba segura, en realidad no podía saber si lo lograrían, pero al escuchar la convicción en la voz de él, sus dudas se disiparon, porque cuando Eriol decía algo, el cumplía lo que prometía, y fue como si lo hubiera hecho.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse ya en el horizonte, y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo. La tarde llegaba a su fin y la noche pronto comenzaría, al igual que el desfile. Sakura se aseguro junto a Tomoyo que todo estuviera en su sitio. Las luces en la pasarela, las mesas y sillas, los vestuarios de cada modelo, los encargados del maquillaje, en fin, de que todo estuviera listo.

-Es hora de irnos a cambiar- dijo Tomoyo cuando terminaron de revisar

Sakura asintió sonriendo- el vestido que me hiciste es maravilloso-

Tomoyo sonrió- muchas gracias, lo hice especialmente para ti- dijo la amatista con una sonrisa- no se te olvide cambiarte no tan tarde-

Sakura negó con la cabeza- no te preocupes, estaré lista-

Las personas comenzaron a llenar el salón donde se efectuaba el desfile. Poco a poco el salón se lleno por completo, todos los boletos se habían vendidos.

Syaoran parqueo la camioneta y con su mirada busco a Sakura, hasta que la encontró y se sorprendió al verla. Se dirigió donde ella estaba- ¿Qué haces vestida así?-

Sakura sonrió al ver la cara que puso, y luego su sonrisa se hizo carcajada- soy la encargada de entretener a los niños hasta el final del desfile donde todos saldremos- explico ella.

Syaoran la miro de los pies a la cabeza. Tenía un disfraz de una payasita, tenía la nariz redonda y roja, y una peluca de color verde, y maquillada algo extravagante. Él se rio- ¿no te importa que te vean así?-

-Claro que no- dijo ella tranquila mientras le decía a la enfermera que ya iba- a los niños les encanto-

-A mi también- dijo él antes de poder refrenar su lengua.

Un lindo sonrojo lleno las mejillas de Sakura- muchas gracias- dijo ella- tú también te ves muy bien-

El sonrojo aumento su intensidad cuando dijo eso. Era verdad, iba vestido con un traje de gala y su distintivo sombrero de vaquero.

El hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza. No creía que Sakura fuera capaz de hacer eso solo para los niños…

-Pasa adelante- dijo Sakura- recuerda que al final saldremos todos-

El asintió. Se quiso negar cuando ella le comunico la noticia, pero no pudo convencerla de lo contrario. El no había hecho prácticamente nada en ese desfile, pero aún así, Sakura dijo que él había sido la razón por la que ella había conocido a los niños, así que en el fondo él era uno de los protagonistas. Trato de que cambiara de idea, pero era tan testaruda.

Se dirigió a la entrada y vio como había quedado el salón después de todo lo que había trabajado ese día. En su opinión, fui lo único que hizo. El salón tenia mesas organizadas cuidadosamente para que todos tuvieran una buena vista de la pasarela que se encontraba en el centro. Del techo, estaban colgando diferentes lámparas que se apagarían cuando comenzara el desfile. Había luces especiales que enfocarían solo la pasarela, cuando lo demás estuviera apagado, y había pequeñas focos que se encenderían también. Las personas ya estaban sentadas en sus lugares, hablando entre ellas. Muchas mujeres voltearon a verlo a penas entro, pero él no lo noto, porque buscaba con la mirada a Eriol y Tomoyo. Cuando los encontró, se dirigió donde ellos estaban. Al acercarse pudo notar, a pesar de lo distraído que era, que ellos se miraban de una manera diferente. Podría ser…

Eriol vio a Tomoyo y se quedo sin respiración. Estaba hermosa, en ese vestido de color morado, que realzaba el color de sus ojos y su cabello. El vestido demostraba las suaves curvas del cuerpo de ella. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía en ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Fue entonces que ella se volteo y le sonrió.

-Hola Eriol- dijo con una sonrisa.

Él se acerco a ella, le tomo la mano y le dio un beso en la mano- Tomoyo, te ves hermosa-

Un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas- gracias. Tú no te quedas atrás, te ves muy bien- ella trato de que su nerviosismo no se notara en su voz. Desde que había visto a Eriol, con ese traje de gala azul, que hacía que sus ojos brillaran como dos diamantes, su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido, y los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Cuando escucho su halago, sintió unas mariposas en su estomago, había puesto especial atención a diseñar muy bien ese vestido. Le agrado saber que le había gustado como le quedaba. Al ver que su mano temblaba dijo- estoy nerviosa-

-No te preocupes- dijo él, tomándole la otra mano- el desfile saldrá bien-

Ella asintió. El desfile había quedado en segundo plano, en ese momento, pero no debía ser así- eso espero, ya pronto tendremos que comenzar-

-Buenas noches- saludo Syaoran.

Ambos se voltearon y se separaron- Hola Syaoran- dijo Tomoyo, Sakura la visitaba muchas veces y en casi todas esas ocasiones, quien la acompañaba era Syaoran, por lo que se habían hecho buenos amigos-

-Hola Tomoyo, Eriol- asintió él.

-Syaoran- dijo con su habitual sonrisa- ¿Sakura está afuera, la viste?-

Syaoran asintió, iba a agregar algo más, pero las luces comenzaron a apagarse, el desfile iba a dar inicio.

-¿Acaso no te dije que iban a salir en la televisión?- les pregunto Sakura a los niños. El desfile había comenzado hace rato y ya pronto llegaría a su fin. Estaba muy feliz, porque todo había salido muy bien. Vio como los niños asentían, y algunos hasta gritaban que sí. Kokoro y Shinji estaban muy felices, en sus rostros brillaba una hermosa sonrisa. Sakura les sonrió a ellos, y ellos se rieron-

-Es hora que se vaya a cambiar señorita- dijo la enfermera- yo me quedare cuidándolos-

Sakura asintió y fue a cambiarse al vestido que le hizo Tomoyo.

Tras esperar que los largos aplausos cesaran, después de que la última modelo saliera, el presentador dijo- y como último punto, tenemos el desfile de la razón por la cual todos estamos aquí presentes, los niños-

Las personas comenzaron a aplaudir mientras los niños comenzaban a salir en sus trajes de gala, diseñada especialmente para ellos, por Tomoyo.

Tras bambalina Sakura se termino de maquillar. –Estoy lista- dijo cuando observo su reflejo en el espejo. Fue entonces cuando llegaron Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo.

-¡Te ves muy bonita!- exclamo Tomoyo al verla.

Sakura sonrió- gracias, tú te ves aún mejor- dijo abrazando a su amiga.

-Ya es hora de que salgamos- dijo Eriol-

Los tres asintieron.

Tomoyo y Eriol salieron juntos con un niño al lado de Tomoyo y una niña al lado de Eriol.

Kokoro y Shinji esperaban a Sakura y Syaoran.

Syaoran la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto-

-Tu…- hizo una pausa- te ves…muy bella-

El vestido de color verde esmeralda hacia que sus ojos brillaran más, llegaba hasta el suelo, por lo que llevaba tacones. Era de un tirante, y a partir de la cadera caía en cascada. El suave maquillaje resaltaba su belleza natural, sin exagerar, pero había un brillo muy especial en sus ojos…

-Gracias- dijo ella- es hora de que salgamos-

Él asintió. La tomo de la mano y la puso en su brazos, y tomo a Kokoro con la otra. Ella sonrió, y tomo a Shinji con su otra mano y así salieron. Tras que hicieron estos, las luces los enfocaron. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos. Cuando llegaron al final, regresaron e hicieron que los niños fueran ellos solos. Las cámaras enfocaron a Kokoro y a Shinji, ambos movieron sus manos saludando a las cámaras y se regresaron. Los ojos de ambos brillaban de la felicidad, y Sakura se sintió tan feliz, de haberle cumplido la promesa a Kokoro. El público se levanto de sus puestos y les hicieron una ovación a los niños. El desfile había sido todo un éxito.

Sakura se movía de un lado para otro en la sala de espera, estaba preocupada. En este momento, estaban operando a Kokoro y a Shinji. En el desfile habían recaudado suficiente dinero para las dos operaciones, e incluso para comprar las medicinas de los otros niños que no tenían recursos. Los padres de ellos dos, les habían agradecido tanto. Ellos se encontraban en la otra sala de espera.

-Cálmate- le dijo Syaoran al verla moverse tanto- vas a dejar un zanjo cuando termines-

Sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero suspiro- tienes razón- se sentó a su lado- pero estoy preocupada en serio-

-No te preocupes- le contesto él. Le tomo la mano para tranquilizarla- ten fe-

Ella sonrió, y asintió. Luego puso su cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran, y soltó un suspiro- quisiera estar tan tranquila como tú-dijo ella- pero suelo ser algo…impaciente-

El se rio- bastante, diría yo-

Ella levanto su cabeza y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-solo digo la verdad- dijo y se rio aún más al ver la cara que puso ella- no, no es cierto-

-Mas te vale, Syaoran Li- dijo seria Sakura, pero una sonrisa la delato y se termino riendo también.

Fue entonces que llegaron Eriol y Tomoyo. Sakura no se consideraba una persona muy observadora, en lo absoluto, pero conocía a sus amigos y sabía que ellos dos se gustaban. Probablemente cualquiera que los mirara podía decir lo mismo que ella, bueno…excepto ellos dos.

-Te trajimos algo de tomar- dijo Tomoyo mientras le entregaba una taza de café y le entrego un emparedado a Syaoran.

Sakura se levanto y tomo la mano de su amiga- nos disculpan un momento- al ver que los dos hombre asentían, ella se llevo a Tomoyo a la otra esquina de la sala.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?- pregunto su amiga.

Sakura la miro- a ti te gusta Eriol, y no me lo puedes negar- vio como el sonrojo llenaba sus mejillas y sonrió triunfal al ver que ella no contestaba- ¡es perfecto! A él también le gustas-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Tomoyo-

-Mira, sé que no soy tan observadora como tú- dijo Sakura- pero es algo obvio. ¡Qué lindo! Mis mejores amigos saliendo juntos-

-Espera- le dijo Tomoyo- tú sabes que eso no puede ser-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura.

Cuando le iba a contestar llegaron los padres de Kokoro, al verlos llegar, Sakura dijo- terminaremos esta conversación después, y no te vas a escapar-

Tomoyo asintió y ambas volvieron para escuchar las noticias.

-Las operaciones fueron todo un éxito- dijo la mamá de Kokoro- ¡ambos se han salvado! Fue en gran parte por su ayuda, muchas gracias-

-Les estaremos eternamente agradecidos- dijo el papá de Kokoro-

-No tienen nada que agradecer- dijo Sakura, sintiéndose muy aliviada- Kokoro y Shinji se han vuelto nuestros amigos, ¿verdad?-

Los demás asintieron

-Así que no se preocupen-dijo Tomoyo- lo hicimos por eso.

-Gracias otra vez- dijo la mamá- ¿quieren pasar a verlos? Todavía no están despiertos pero…-

-Nos encantaría- dijo Sakura-

Sakura y Syaoran entraron a ver a Kokoro, mientras Tomoyo y Eriol entraron a ver a Shinji.

Su pequeño cuerpecito estaba acostado en una camilla con muchos aparatos a su alrededor. Estaba dormida, pero estaba viva, y eso era una alegría.

-Sabes- dijo Sakura viendo a Kokoro-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el ambarino sin apartar la vista de la niña.

-El saber que Kokoro va a estar bien, me da esperanzas, puede que ocurra lo mismo con mi papá- dijo la esmeralda. Se acerco a la camilla- había comenzado a flaquear otra vez, pero esto me dio nuevas esperanzas-

Syaoran sonrió y se acerco donde ella estaba. Puso la mano en su hombro- me alegro- dijo el- porque las esperanzas no debes perderla, y recuerdas que nos tienes a nosotros, por si necesitas apoyo. No estás sola-

Ella asintió agradecida- lo sé…lo sé-

Ambos miraron a la niña acostada en la cama, y sonrieron…

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? **

**Ahora nuestros protagonistas ya saben un poco más del otro, al igual que Eriol y Tomoyo. ¿Pero quién será Naomi, una mujer en la vida de Syaoran? ¿Por qué Tomoyo dirá que una relación entre ella y Eriol no es posible? Estén pendientes…**

**Muchas gracias a mi betareader, MiaT., ¡eres grandiosa!**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia, o que la agregaron a favoritos, y a: **

**Kesiichan- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra tu entusiasmo, con cada día que pasan se van haciendo más unidos, cómo pudiste ver en este capítulo; lo del acercamiento puede que no se haya dado en este capítulo, pero hay posibilidad de que pase algo en el próximo. Tendrás que esperar para saberlo. ¡Hasta luego!

**Midorihikaru-**¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! A mí también me pareció muy dulce el capitulo anterior, y espero que este te haya gustado también. Espero poder leer tu comentario muy pronto. ¡Hasta luego!

**Astrizk-**¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! El capitulo anterior si me quedo más largo que los demás, y este fue algo parecido. Me alegra que haya puesto tu imaginación a volar. Me ha encantado la carita, que pusiste, es muy linda. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. ¡Hasta luego!

**Lfanycka- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Yo sé, ya fue un gran avance que aceptara eso, pero todavía les falta algo mas, y como ambos son tan testarudos, no aceptan sus sentimientos con facilidad. Tomoyo y Eriol ya han avanzado mucho, a diferencia de nuestros protagonistas. Syaoran siempre va apoyar a Sakura en todo lo que pueda, aunque ni él mismo sepa por qué. ¡Hasta luego!

**SatsuTohsaka- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me agrada que te haya gustado tanto la historia. Con respecto a quien quiere lastimar a Sakura, todos se van a llevar una sorpresa inesperada, cuando se sepa. Ambos son necios, pero poco a poco van aceptando lo que sienten por el otro. Me encanto escribir la parte del nacimiento, fue un momento en que ambos trabajaron tan bien juntos. Espero escuchar de ti pronto. ¡Hasta luego!

**Leoni Tao91- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Qué bueno que te guste la historia! Es que nuestro protagonista es algo cuidadoso con sus sentimientos, así que tardara algo en aceptarlos completamente, con respecto a lo otro que tarda, tal vez ocurra muy pronto, nadie lo sabe. Espero leer tu comentario muy pronto. ¡Hasta luego!

**¡Que tengan un feliz día!**

**AdaZu**


	12. ¡Luchar!

**Mi Querido Vaquero**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

"**¡Luchar!" **

Vio como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, el cielo se tornaba a un anaranjado y amarillo, que parecía mágico. El crepúsculo le encantaba, respiro hondo, dejando que el aire puro llenara sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos. Dejó que el viento acariciara su cara, y moviera libremente su cabello.

Acaricio el lomo de Ruby suavemente para tranquilizarla. Había venido aquí un momento para dejar que su mente divagara con libertad. Suspiro. Estaba tratando de encontrar respuestas a preguntas que hace mucho, llegaban a su cabeza, que la invadían en cada instante.

¿Qué era lo que sentía? Estaba totalmente confundida, no sabía qué era lo que realmente le pasaba. Abrió los ojos, pasó su mano por su cabello y miro los últimos rayos del sol. Escucho que alguien se acercaba y no tuvo que voltearse para saber quién era.

_-Se mira hermosa- fue lo primero que pensó al encontrar a Sakura. _

Los rayos solares hacían que sus rizos brillaran y parecieran hechos de oro, dando la ilusión de que una luz muy especial la rodeaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su cabello se movía por la ligera brisa que pasaba.

Se miraba en sus facciones que estaba preocupada. La ligera arruga entre sus cejas, lo demostraba. La escucho suspirar, y volvió a ver al horizonte. El sol termino por esconderse dejando que la luna brillara en su lugar. Se acerco a ella, y se puso a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente disfrutaron la sensación de sentirse vivos y de estar con la compañía del otro.

Los minutos fueron pasando, pero a ninguno le pareció importante.

-Creo que es hora de que regresemos- dijo suavemente, aunque deseaba seguir disfrutando lo que ahora era una hermosa noche con Syaoran.

Syaoran asintió, y comenzaron a cabalgar lentamente.

-El festival de Tomoeda es en dos días- dijo Syaoran.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Lo había olvidado, con todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza.

-Hay un baile en la noche- continuo Syaoran- entonces, quería…-hizo una pausa, no sabía porque estaba tan nervioso. No era un adolescente en su primera cita, así que no había excusa- si ¿quisieras ir conmigo?-

Sakura sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, y su respiración se hacía irregular, un leve calorcito invadió sus mejillas. Sonrió, tratando de que no se notara lo que sentía por dentro- me encantaría-

Él le regreso la sonrisa- El baile es a las 7 de la noche, y después hay unos fuegos artificiales, ¿te gustaría ir a verlos?-

-¿Fuegos artificiales?- su sonrisa se expandió, y dejo de sentirse nerviosa al verlo sonreír- ¡los adoro! Mi papa nos llevaba cuando estaba pequeña, íbamos todos en familia, pero eso fue antes del accidente. No he ido a ninguno desde entonces, ¡estoy tan emocionada!-

Su tono infantil hizo que se riera. – Me alegro- la sonrisa de Sakura, podía iluminarle el día a cualquiera, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Negó con la cabeza, sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Regreso su vista a la casa principal sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura a su amiga.

Tomoyo asintió, y desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar. No le gustaba lo que había comenzado a sentir por Eriol. Se estaba enamorando de él, y eso no era bueno.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar Sakura, quería ayudar a su amiga. No le gustaba la tristeza que se notaba en sus ojos, quería que ella fuera feliz. Además, también quería que Eriol lo fuera, y no había personas que no notara lo bien que ambos se entendían.

-Él vive en Tokio- comenzó Tomoyo, miro a Sakura- yo vivo aquí, en Tomoeda- como si con esas palabras explicaba todo.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver? – Pregunto Sakura-

-Que yo sé, que las relaciones a distancias no funciona- dijo su amiga amatista suavemente, dejando notar el miedo que sentía, volteo a ver a otro lado- no quiero ser lastimada otra vez-

Sakura se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Comprendía cómo se sentía Tomoyo, después de que su último novio termino con ella por teléfono, alegando que la distancia entre ellos era mucha, que el amor se había esfumado…

-Tomoyo- comenzó a decir la muchacha esmeralda. Hizo una pausa y entonces sonrió- recuerdo una vez a una niña de ojos amatistas, que le pego a otra, mucha más grande que ella, si no me equivoco, solo porque habían hecho llorar a su mejor amiga. Recuero que esa niña era tan valiente, que no le tenía miedo a enfrentarse a los problemas que se le presentaran en frente. ¿A caso esa niña no está dentro de ti?- la miro a los ojos y sonrió- solo quiero decirte que no por miedo del pasado dejes de desperdiciar una oportunidad para ser feliz. No estoy diciendo que aceptes o que no, solo quiero verte sonreír feliz nuevamente- la abrazo otra vez- sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, y te quiero tanto como una hermana. Solo quiero que lo pienses, ¿si?-

Tomoyo asintió- gracias, Sakura-

-para nada- contesto ella, sonrió- tu me has ayudado en tanto, que yo no podría hacer nada para devolverte un poco de lo que tú me has dado-

Tomoyo la abrazo- yo también te quiero como si fueras mi hermana-

Sakura la rodeo con sus brazos. – Tranquila- dijo sintió las lagrimas de ella en su hombro, sin notar que por sus mejillas también caían lagrimas

Después de que ambas se calmaran, Tomoyo le pregunto- ¿tú qué me dices de tu corazón? -

-¿Perdón?-

-No te hagas la que no sabes- dijo Tomoyo- he mirado como te llevas con Syaoran. Tú sientes algo por el-

-¿Qué?-

Tomoyo asintió, como si supiera toda la verdad. Lo que hizo que Sakura se preguntara de qué verdad se trataba. – Tú también te estás enamorando de Syaoran-

Sakura se rio- estás loca- dijo ella

Cuando escucharon que una clienta entro a la tienda de "TD"- si tu lo dices- le contesto la amatista…

Tomoyo estaba muy ansiosa, todavía recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Sakura esa tarde. Había evitado a Eriol todo el día, por sus dudas, y ahora estaba en una encrucijada. ¿Estaría lista para exponer su corazón otra vez al dolor, o debería olvidarse de lo que sentía por él?

Recordó el rostro del hombre que se había metido dentro de su piel, sin poder evitarlo, vio esos ojos zafiros brillando, su sonrisa que podía animarla aun cuando estaba estresada porque sus diseños no salían como ella quería, ¿sería capaz de olvidarlo?

_-Eres valiente, Tomoyo- le dijo la voz de Sakura en su cabeza- tomaras la decisión correcta- _

Sonrió- eso espero- dijo ella. Vio el reloj, y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de cerrar. Cuando se dio la vuelta, su respiración se volvió irregular, entrando por la puerta, estaba el hombre que invadía sus pensamientos.

-¡hola!- saludo ella, y suspiro- estas enfadado ¿no?- no tuvo que esperar que el levantara la ceja para saberlo. Conocía a Eriol, cuando se enfadaba había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, y su boca era una fina línea.

Eriol la miraba seriamente- ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?- pregunto. Necesitaba encontrar la respuesta, para toda la incertidumbre que sentía, ese día se había sentido muy irritado, no había podido hablar con Tomoyo, porque ella no contestaba sus llamadas, no esperaba ese comportamiento por su parte, menos aún después de que le había dicho lo que sentía por ella-

-Lo lamento- dijo ella suavemente y bajo su mirada

Eriol trato de controlar su temperamento, supo que ella se sentía vulnerable. Se acerco a ella, puso un dedo en su barbilla y la levanto- ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto, en su tono se noto la preocupación que sentía- ¿o fue por lo que te dije ayer por lo que me has estado evitando?

Tomoyo miro esos ojos, que tanto había llegado a amar, y una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro- fue por miedo- contesto ella

-¿Miedo?-

Ella asintió y volteo a otro lado, acaba de tomar su decisión. Estaba segura de que era la correcta- miedo a salir lastimada otra vez- dijo ella- que tu estando lejos puedas olvidarte de mí, mientras yo me quedaría con el corazón destrozado, por ….quererte tanto como lo hago-

El corazón de Eriol parecía querer salir de su pecho, después de escuchar lo que ella dijo. Tomoyo lo quería a él, a él, pero la felicidad que sintió la tuvo que poner en segundo lugar. La miro a los ojos, los cuales tenían lágrimas no derramadas. Con su pulga limpio sus ojos, y luego los beso

-Mi Tomoyo- dijo suavemente- tienes que confiar en mí. El amor que siento por ti es demasiado grande para que se acabe, incluso si nos separara mas de mil kilómetros- puso su mano en su corazón- escucha, es por ti-

-Pero y si algún día, encuentras a alguien mas y yo…-

-Shhh- dijo Eriol- nunca encontrare a nadie más que haga que mi corazón lata así, y que me haga pasar un día preocupado por ella, porque no contesta mis llamadas- hizo una pausa y le acaricio la mejilla- tienes que confiar en mí. Sé que es difícil, pero juntos lo haremos-

Tomoyo derramo las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, y asintió

-No quiero que llores- dijo Eriol secando sus lagrimas-

-Estoy…llorando…porque…estoy feliz- dijo ella entre sollozos-

-Entonces, ¿aceptas ser mi novia, Tomoyo Daidouji?-

Ella sonrió- si- sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, pero estaba todo bien.

Eriol se acerco a ella aún mas- te quiero- dijo él

-yo a ti- contesto ella mientras la distancia que había entre ellos, fue desapareciendo hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Fue algo que ninguno de los dos había soñado jamás. El amor que sentía por el otro, hizo que en ese beso, los llenara de una calidez que nunca antes había sentido.

Si, había la decisión correcta, porque la había tomado con su corazón…

_-Te estás enamorando de Syaoran-_

Esas palabras rondaban por su cabeza, ¿a caso era cierto eso? ¿O solo es mucho agradecimiento combinado con un fuerte lazo de amistad lo que sentía por él?

Se miro al espejo, el día del festival había llegado. Se estaba preparando para ir con él. Se aplico un suave maquillaje y se dejo el pelo suelto. Sonrió al ver el resultado final. El vestido que había comprado donde Tomoyo le encantaba.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con que Syaoran ya estaba ahí esperando. Se miraba muy atractivo, llevaba un smoking negro, que marcaba sus anchos hombros, y todos sus músculos. El pelo castaño caía rebelde en su frente. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido, con solo verlo. Un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas cuando él la volteo a ver.

Syaoran estaba esperando en la sala a que bajara Sakura, no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso, tal vez era porque todavía no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Sakura, en ese hermoso vestido verde del desfile, o sus sonrisas cada día.

Se volteo cuando escucho pasos en la escalera. Sonrió al ver lo hermosa que se miraba, con ese vestido rosado, que competía con el color en sus mejillas. Esos ojos esmeraldas lo miraban con un brillo especial. Parecía sacada de un sueño.

Camino hacia ella y le ofreció el brazo. Ella le sonrió y sintió que todo iba a estar bien. Él tomo su mano mientras se dirigían hacia donde el baile se iba a realizar.

-Espera vamos a ver ese kiosco- dijo Sakura señalando un puesto.

Lo jalo de la mano y lo llevo ahí. Se soltó y fue a ver los productos que vendían. Vio como Sakura observaba una pulsera que tenía un flor de cerezo de dije. Sonrió, saco su billetera y le dio un billete a la dependienta.

-No es necesario- dijo Sakura cuando vio que pagaba

-Es un regalo- contesto él- por favor no lo rechaces-

Ella sonrió, y negó con la cabeza. Espero que le dieran la pulsera, y estiro su mano- ¿me ayudas?-

Él tomo la pulsera, subió su mano derecha y se la puso. Luego la beso en la palma de esa mano, logrando que el color subiera a sus mejillas otra vez.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Ella no se creía capaz de contestar así que simplemente asintió.

-Gracias- dijeron a la dependienta y se fueron.

Sakura todavía sentía que su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, y miro al hombre a su lado. El miraba hacia enfrente. Todas las luces que colgaban de los kioscos, y todas las personas que pasaban a su lado, no existían en ese momento, solo ellos dos. Sonrió, y miro hacia enfrente, todo estaba bien.

Pasaron por el parque pingüino, después de parar en varios kioscos. Señalo con su mano el Pingüino Rey- El parque- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los columpios. Se sentó en uno y busco a Syaoran. Dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió que alguien tocaba sus hombros, pero se tranquilizo cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. Sakura se quito sus zapatos y dejo que la meciera suavemente.

Miro como los niños jugaban a su alrededor. Siempre le había gustado este parque y así se lo comunico a Syaoran.

-Lo imagino- dijo él con una sonrisa

Ella se rio del tono que uso, y volvió a disfrutar de estar ahí, con él. – pero creo que es hora de irnos-

Él paro y la ayudo a ponerse los zapatos.

-¿Me desarregle el pelo?- pregunto Sakura-

El se rio, y agarro el mechón que había caído en la frente de ella. Negó con la cabeza y se lo acomodo detrás de la oreja. Le agarro la mano y comenzaron a caminar otra vez.

Muchas personas que conocían los saludaron, y ellos sonrieron. Entraron al salón que estaba bellamente decorado. Había ya muchas parejas en la pista de baile. Había un grupo tocando en el escenario, y las luces estaban apagadas, dejando la iluminación a pequeños focos que estaban puestos en el suelo por todo el salón. Había distintas mesas y sillas, y una mesa llena de comida.

Vio como muchas mujeres volteaban a ver al hombre que estaba a su lado, y sintió una sensación de molestia en la boca del estomago. Apretó la mano de Syaoran y se acerco más a él, sin ser consciente de ello. Syaoran la volteo a ver y le sonrió. Todo lo que sentía se esfumo, con solo ver su sonrisa. Esta noche, algo había sucedido, porque Syaoran sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho, y se permitió creer que ella tenía algo que ver con ello.

-¿Me permites este baile?- pregunto Syaoran.

Ella sonrió al ver su mano extendida- me encantaría-

El la llevo a la mitad de la pista, justo cuando la banda comenzaba a tocar una suave balada. El la acerco, puso su mano en la cintura y junto la otra con la de él.

Ella coloco su otra mano en el pecho de él, y se comenzaron a mover al ritmo que indicaba la canción. La música los envolvía, el resto de las personas habían desaparecido. Se siente tan correcto, estar entre los brazos de Syaoran, pensó. Quiso acercarse más a él, por lo que puso sus manos en el cuello de él, y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. Escucho el suave latido del corazón del hombre de ojos ambarinos y sonrió. Continuaron moviéndose al compás de la canción, disfrutando de la sensación que ambos compartían, sin realmente comprender que era lo que sentían.

Sus brazos la rodeaban, y ella se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Miro al hombre de ojos zafiros, que la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, y ella también sonrió.

Él le levanto la barbilla y acerco sus labios a los de ella. No podía evitarlo, había encontrado en sus labios, algo que nunca antes había siquiera pensado en tener. Saboreo la boca de esa mujer que lo había hechizado desde el primer día de conocerla, y sentía su corazón querer explotar al saber que ella también lo quería.

La balada termino cuando se tuvieron que separar para respirar.

Tomoyo se sentía volar, cuando estaba con él. Fue entonces que miro a otra pareja en la pista. Señalo con su cabeza para que Eriol también la viera, y ambos sonrieron.

Sakura y Syaoran bailaban como si nadie más en el mundo existiera, solo ellos dos.

-vamos a saludarlos- dijo ella.

El asintió. Tomo su mano, y la beso- vamos-

-Hola- dijo Tomoyo.

Ambos se sorprendieron al encontrarlo ahí.

-Hola- dijo Sakura abrazando a Tomoyo y a Eriol. Entonces noto sus manos unidas, y la complicidad con que se miraban- ¡es cierto!

Al ver que Tomoyo asentía, Sakura aplaudió de felicidad.

Tomoyo se rio con ella.

-¡Felicidades!- dijo ella abrazando a los dos.

-Gracias- dijo Tomoyo. Eriol solo se rio.

Syaoran miraba la escena muy extrañado, no sabía de qué estaban hablando hasta que por fin se dio cuenta. Entonces sonrió.

-Que bueno- dijo él.

-Gracias- contesto esta vez Eriol, y no pudo aguantar el impulso de molestar a Syaoran, ahora que Tomoyo y Sakura estaban hablando- ahora puedes creerme que Sakura es toda tuya-

Syaoran lo miro sorprendió, y Eriol se rio de la cara que puso. Tomo la mano de Tomoyo y dijo- me disculpan, pero me la tengo que robar, esta canción es su favorita-

Sakura se rio, y Tomoyo se sonrojo- ve- le dijo Sakura. Los miro irse a la pista y sonrió.

-Ven, vamos a bailar nosotros también- lo llevo a la pista, y comenzaron a bailar.

-Mira esa- señalo Sakura a un fuego artificial que tenía forma de una gran flor. Syaoran asintió y miro al cielo. Las luces hacían que la noche pareciera más brillante. El entusiasmo que Sakura demostraba lo afecto, esta noche se sentía tan bien, que no podía evitar sonreír, sonreír a la mujer a su lado y a la vida, en sí.

Pasaron más fuegos artificiales, con Sakura señalándole cada luz. Se sentía muy bien verla sonreír después de tanto que había sufrido, aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo, el hecho de que Fujikata no había despertado aun la afectaba; pero en este momento, ella parecía sinceramente feliz.

-Son tan hermosos- dijo ella.

El la miro y no pudo evitar decir- si, lo eres-

Ella lo miro y se sonrojo- gracias- miro sus manos que todavía están unidas. Luego levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos. Sonrió, al ver esos ojos ámbares que tanto amaba. ¿Amaba?

Fue en ese preciso instante, en que los fuegos iluminaban la noche, que se dio cuenta de algo…estaba completamente e irremediablemente enamorada de Syaoran. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, por eso era tan importante para ella, su corazón lo había elegido, aunque ella no lo supiera hasta ese momento. Lo amaba…

Syaoran miro los ojos de Sakura que lo miraban con un nuevo sentimiento que no pudo definir, pero eso no fue lo que lo acerco mas a ella, fue el deseo irrefrenable que sintió de sentir sus labios con los de él. No hizo nada para evitar que ese impulso tomara el control de todo su cuerpo, solo se dejo llevar.

Vio como la distancia que los separaban se hizo más pequeña, sabía que la iba a besar, pero no movió ningún musculo para evitarlo, sabía que no debía pasar, pero ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él, no lo podía evitar, querer que la besara…

Cuando sus labios se unieron, fue como si un torbellino de distintos sentimientos, la invadieran, llevándose todo lo demás, excepto la calidez de sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

Ella se rindió y regreso el beso con la misma fuerza que Syaoran lo hacía. Él le rodeo la cintura para acercarla más, y ella rodeo con sus manos el cuello del ambarino. Las mariposas parecían tener un baile en su estomago.

Syaoran encontró en los labios de Sakura, algo que no era nada parecido a lo que el creyó que seria, ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que él había soñado que seria. Su imaginación se había quedado corta con la realidad. Dejo que la calidez que lo invadió, llenara todo su cuerpo.

La acerco más con sus manos, sintió que en ese beso se entregaba a ella, pero fue entonces cuando la parte racional de su cabeza se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y le gritaba que parara, que se acordara de Naomi. La imagen de Naomi, se filtro en su cabeza y se separo bruscamente de ella. No pudo ver el dolor que se dibujo en los ojos de Sakura, por pensar en lo que había hecho.

Él se separo y no pudo evitar sentirse herida, al ver el rechazo en su cara. Cerró los ojos una vez más, y trato de ocultarlo. Fue cuando escucho algo, que probablemente él no supiera que había escuchado. ¿Quién era Naomi? Sentía su cuerpo temblar de las sensaciones que la invadían.

-Sakura, yo…- comenzó a decir.

No podía escuchar su disculpa, porque sabía que eso es lo que iba a decir, volteo a ver al cielo, para poder ver el último fuego estallar, y un corazón se dibujo en el cielo nocturno. ¡Qué ironía! Sonrió.

-¡Que lastima que ya terminaron!- exclamo Sakura, de repente- me ha encantado, pero mira la hora, ya es tarde. Debemos irnos ya. Miyu ha de estar muy preocupada, así que vámonos- comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta, y tuvo que tragarse el dolor que sentía.

Syaoran la vio alejarse, sin poder decir ninguna otra palabra. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Porque se dejo llevar por ese impulso tan tonto, no quería perder a Sakura, no sabía la razón, pero ella es muy importante para él.

El camino de regreso, fue un incomodo y silencioso viaje. Sakura no lo había visto desde que salieron del festival, y miraba pensativa el paisaje. Se pregunto, más de una vez, en que estaría pensando. Trato de concentrarse en el camino que tenía por delante.

-espera- dijo Sakura cuando él iba a salir de la casa, cuando se aseguro que todo estaba cerrado.

Se volteo a verla, ella tenía la mirada al suelo.

-¿si?-

Fue entonces que ella levanto la vista, y vio una decisión en sus ojos-¿Quién es Naomi?-

Se sorprendió tanto de la pregunta, que se quedo mudo por varios segundos. -¿Cómo…?-

-contesta, por favor- dijo ella, tratando de controlarse lo más que pudo. Supo que por fuera se miraba tranquila pero era todo lo contrario por dentro.

No supo que fue lo que lo llevo a contestar, si fue la suplica en los ojos de ella, el deseo de desahogarse por fin con alguien, o simplemente el hecho de que no quería lastimar mas a Sakura- fue mi ex prometida- contesto y vio la cara de sorpresa de ella- hace 5 años; me iba a casar con ella, pero me engaño, y se fue diciendo que la vida en un pueblo no era vida para ella. Por eso decidí que no iba a volver a enamorar de ninguna mujer que viniera de la ciudad- se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Él no supo el caos, que ocasiono con sus palabras.

_-no voy a enamorar de ninguna mujer que viniera de la ciudad- _esas palabras resonaron en su mente una y otra vez.Por eso el se había comportado así con ella cuando la conoció, se sintió herida al entender que la había comparado con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía, pero era la regla con la que se medían las demás, según Syaoran. El dolor que sintió no fue nada agradable, y aún más después de darse cuenta que lo amaba. No dejo que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. No sabía, antes, de que podía sentir tanto repudio por una persona que ni siquiera conocía, pero ahora supo que Naomi, no solo le había roto el corazón a Syaoran, sino también lo había dejado profundamente marcado. Una vez le dijo a Tomoyo que no dejara desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser feliz, y entonces en ese momento decidió que ella iba a hacer lo mismo de Tomoyo. Le demostraría a Syaoran que ella no era como esa tal Naomi, que en ella si podía confiar. ¿Acaso no le había demostrado que se preocupaba por ella? Ella no se iba a rendir, se prometió a sí misma, que se iba a esforzar por tratar de que él se enamorara de ella, y Sakura era una persona que cumplía sus promesas…

-Va a llover- le dijo Yukito cuando la vio salir del establo-

Sakura vio el cielo nublado, y el viento era frio. Suspiro. El clima se parecía mucho a lo que sentía por dentro.

-Sí, lo más seguro- contesto ella-

-¿Vas a salir?-

Sakura asintió- voy al centro-

-Syaoran ha preguntado por ti- le dijo el mirándola de manera extraña.

Se mordió el labio inferior- dile que ya me fui, porque tengo prisa, que cuando llegue, voy a buscarlo- se subió rápidamente a la camioneta en donde se encontraban los policías-

-Está bien- contesto Yukito pero ella no lo escucho. Algo pasaba con ellos dos, ambos andaban con una cara de tristeza. Negó con la cabeza- solo espero que Syaoran no le haya hecho nada malo a Sakura- le caía muy bien, se habían hechos amigos, en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, y había notado un cambio, incluso en Syaoran. Se rio, el tempano se estaba derritiendo.

-¡estoy tan emocionada por ti!- dijo Sakura-

Tomoyo sonrió- lo sé- contesto- no sé que voy a hacer cuando se tenga que ir, pero sé que cuando llegue el momento, sabremos qué hacer. Por mientras voy a disfrutar de esto-

Sakura sonrió- me alegra mucho de que seas feliz-

Su amiga asintió- ¿ahora dime que te sucede?-

-¿Qué?-

Tomoyo levanto una ceja y la miro- se que estas feliz por mí, pero eso no oculta el hecho de que algo te preocupa, ¿Qué paso? Ayer te vi tan feliz con Syaoran-

Cuando escucho su nombre, sus hombros cayeron. Toda esa mañana había logrado evitarlo, aunque varias veces él haya intentado hablar con ella. No sabía cómo responder todavía, y le dolía tanto. Lo miraba por la ventana, y quería ir a decirle que lo quería, que lograría que él se enamorara de ella, pero no se atrevía- tenias razón-

Tomoyo supo entonces de que se trataba- estas enamorada de él, ¿verdad Sakura?-

La esmeralda asintió. Lagrimas llenaron sus ojos- y duele saberlo cuando me acabo de enterar de algo.- le conto a Tomoyo de forma general de lo que se había enterado-

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza- no puedo saber, como Syaoran te pudo haber comparado con ella- dijo- pero yo te conozco Sakura, y tu eres una persona que nunca se ha hecho para atrás ante un desafío.- le acaricio el cabello- ahora tú debes luchar por tu felicidad, y no dejes que nadie te lo impida-

Sakura sonrió entre las lágrimas. Necesitaba escuchar algo así, Tomoyo siempre sabia que decir en cada situación- gracias-

-pero no creo que él siga enamorado de Naomi- dijo Tomoyo- puedo asegurar que siente algo por ti-

Se rio- ¿acaso no escuchaste que no se volvería a enamorar de ninguna mujer que viniera de la ciudad? Fue la primera etiqueta que me puso, sin siquiera conocerme-

-Si- acepto Tomoyo- pero también se dio cuenta de lo que equivocado que estaba ¿no?- Sakura iba a decir algo mas pero ella la interrumpió- solo te digo, que lo más seguro, es que ni él sepa lo que siente, aunque lo sienta-

Sakura suspiro- no te preocupes, que no dejare que mi felicidad se me vaya de la mano-

Sakura cerró la puerta de la casa y se dirigió hacia su habitación, pero en la sala, estaba Syaoran esperándola-

-Hola- saludo ella con una gran sonrisa-

Syaoran la miro algo extrañado. No la había visto en toda la mañana y eso lo ponía de mal humor, creía que ella estaba enojada con él, pero al verla parecía que nada hubiera pasado. Ahora que la veía, otro enojo comenzó a surgir en él, ¿acaso a ella no le había afectado en nada el beso? A él lo había distraído en cada momento. No había podido dormir bien, porque volvía a aparecer ella en sus sueños.

-Hola- respondió él después de algunos minutos, en que ambos se observaron, tratando de descubrir lo que él otro pensaba- Tú…

-Lo lamento- dijo ella anticipando su pregunta sin borrar su sonrisa- sé que me has estado buscando, pero tenía que ir donde Tomoyo, urgentemente-

-No te preocupes- dijo él, asintiendo- yo…

Tocaron la puerta principal, y ella fue a abrir la puerta. Una mujer, que nunca había visto en su vida, apareció frente a ella. Era deslumbrante, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos de un color azul frio, tenía una figura despampanante, la cual no dudaba en presumir con el vestuario que andaba. Escucho a Syaoran atrás de ella, y volteo a verlo. La reacción que se dibujo en su rostro le dijo quien era ella.

Naomi.

No tuvo que decir nada para estar completamente segura de ello, con solo observar el desdén que se dibujo en los ojos ambarinos lo supo.

-Syaoran cariño- dijo la mujer que acaba de llegar- por fin te encuentro. – fue ahí donde por fin se digno en reparar en Sakura.

La observo de arriba abajo y por la forma en que se dibujo su sonrisa, supo que la había calificado como no una rival. Esa sonrisa hizo que le hirviera la sangre, esa era la mujer que le había causado tanto daño a Syaoran. Lo miro y vio que él la observaba a ella. Trato de parecerse un poco a Syaoran, cuando su cara era solo una piedra, que no demostraba ningún sentimiento. Quito su mirada, y la volvió hacia la otra mujer, la cual miraba a Syaoran con un brillo en los ojos que le dio mala espina.

Sakura levanto la barbilla, no iba a dejar que la intimidara.

-Sakura- comenzó a decir Syaoran.

-Cariño- lo interrumpió Naomi- no me presentaras-

Syaoran levanto una ceja- Sakura, ella es Naomi Hasaki- señalo a la mujer en la puerta- ella es Sakura Kinomoto-

Naomi levanto una ceja al reconocer el nombre, lo que causo que la sonrisa de Sakura se ampliara. La conocía, bueno, sabía que no iba a poder fácilmente con ella.

Naomi estiro su mano- un gusto- dijo-

Sakura la tomo y acepto el desafío que veía en los ojos de esa mujer- me agradaría decir lo mismo-

Vio la cara de sorpresa en las otras dos personas. El enojo que sentía, comenzaba a afectar su forma de pensar.

-Quisiera hablar con Syaoran a solas, por favor- dijo Naomi-

Sakura se volteo a ver a Syaoran. Dependía de él totalmente, y se sintió decepcionada cuando le pidió que saliera.

Ella asintió, y salió por la puerta con la frente en alto.

Syaoran vio como Sakura salía. Le hubiera gustado que se quedara pero tenía que acabar con este asunto de una vez por toda. Miro a la mujer que estaba en frente de él, que tenia la sonrisa que tanto detestaba. ¿Acaso no sabía que esa sonrisa, ya no lo afectaba? Ahora la miraba como lo que realmente era, una mujer interesada, que se va con el hombre que más le conviene. Lo que hizo que se preguntara que había sucedido con su último amante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Naomi no dejo que el tono frio, ni el serio semblante la afectara. Estaba decidida a recuperar lo que le pertenecía por derecho, costara lo que costara…

-Vine aquí a verte- dijo moviendo su cabello con su mano, y se acerco a él- que quiero que regresemos-

La risa que salió de sus labios fue fría, sin diversión alguna- ¿crees que soy un tonto?- pregunto- me tendría que faltar un cerebro, para querer volver contigo. Me engañaste, te fuiste con otro más rico. ¿Dónde está él? ¿Acaso se dio cuenta de lo que realmente eres y te dejo?- vio el brillo que paso por sus ojos y supo que había acertado- ya no te quiero-

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Naomi con un tono que rayaba en la suplica- tu me quieres, recuerdas, estabas loco por mi-

-Eso fue antes, de pensar- contesto Syaoran. Como pudo ser tan tonto para creer estar enamorado de una mujer como esa, y peor aún, como había comparado a Sakura con esa mujer. Negó con la cabeza- No te quiero, ¿acaso es tan difícil de comprender?

Naomi se rio- estas tratando de aparentar, cariño- se acerco mas a él- yo se que tú me quieres- y sin dejar que Syaoran reaccionara lo beso. Era su última oportunidad, se había quedado sin empleo, no tenía dinero, y su último novio la había dejado. Necesitaba volver con él.

Syaoran sintió la presión de esos labios contra los suyos, y sintió asco. No se parecía en nada a la dulce sensación que había sentido cuando había besado a Sakura. Sakura…la aparto inmediatamente de él- ¿tú no tienes decencia?- se rio- no, claro que no. Como puedo pedir algo de eso, de alguien como tú. No escuchas que NO TE QUIERO-

Al ver el rechazo, supo que no podría convencerlo, y se dio cuenta de la razón- es por ella ¿no?-

-¿Qué?-

-por esa mujer, Sakura-

Sintió la rabia crecer en su ser por la forma en que se refirió a Sakura. El nombre de Sakura no se merecía ser pronunciado por esa mujer- no la metas a ella en esto. No tiene nada que ver- su tono fue firme.

-¿No?- dijo ella- tu estas enamorado de ella ¿no es así?- se rio-

¿Enamorado de Sakura? ¿A caso eso era lo que sentía por ella? ¿Amor? Syaoran no podía creerlo.

–_No puede ser- pensó- no quiero enamorarme-_

-Ella es modelo, ¿no?- al ver que Syaoran no contesto siguió, si Syaoran no la aceptaba, iba a hacer que tampoco quisiera a Sakura- ella se ira de aquí en cualquier momento, te lo aseguro. Se cansara de esta vida al igual que yo, y se ira. Te romperá el corazón-su sonrisa demostró el odio que sentía. Trato de hacer el más daño posible con sus palabras- esta vida no es suficientemente buena para alguien como ella. La historia se repetirá Syaoran Li, y te acordaras de mí. No te preocupes cuando eso ocurra solo llámame- con eso se fue dando un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

_-La historia se repetirá- _

¿Acaso era eso cierto?

Se sentía furiosa. Estaba en el establo cepillando a Ruby. Si Syaoran la acepta de regreso…No, dejo de pensar así. Syaoran no la quería, de eso estaba segura. Unas gotas comenzaron a caer en el techo. No quería sentir el miedo que sentía, no quería perder a Syaoran, no importaba si él no la quería en ese momento, pero no lo quería perder.

Escucho que alguien abría la puerta y se volteo a ver quién era. Levanto su cara y miro fijamente a la persona que entro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sakura- creo que andas un poco perdida ¿no?-

-El no te ama- fue lo primero que dijo.

Sakura no dejo que el impacto de esas palabras la afectaran, su cara no mostro ninguna emoción.

-¿Qué?-

-Syaoran no te quiere- dijo Naomi- me beso a mí. Pobrecita de ti, si creíste que él se fijaría en alguien como tú. Eres simplemente una niña, él necesita una mujer a su…- la cachetada que le dio Sakura no la dejo terminar.

-Tú eres una cualquiera- dijo Sakura- sé lo que hiciste. Eres una interesada, que se va con el billete más grande que encuentra, así que no me vengas a insultar a mi propia casa.

Naomi levanto la mano para darle una cachetada, pero Sakura la detuvo.

-no te atreverás- le dijo ferozmente- si tienes la necesidad de venirme a decir eso, estoy segura, de que él te rechazo ¿no es así? El ya no te quiere- le hizo énfasis en lo ultimo- te tienes que andar arrastrando, no llegas ni a los talones-

Naomi la miro con ojos furiosos, nadie la había humillado tanto- nunca te ha dicho que te quiere ¿no? A mí me lo dijo, estaba loco por mí –

-La palabra clave es estaba-

-No dejare que me lo quites- dijo Naomi-

-No te puedo quitar algo que nunca fue tuyo- contesto Sakura- pero yo luchare contra ti, o contra cualquiera que quiera interponerse entre él y yo. ¿Entendiste?-

Naomi se fue hecha una furia justo cuando la tormenta se desato. El cielo estaba completamente gris, y la lluvia caía incesantemente.

Sakura suspiro. Trato de alejar las dudas que esa mujer había implantado en su cabeza. Tenía que decirle a Syaoran lo que sentía por él. Lo haría en ese momento. Salió del establo y se dirigió a la casa principal corriendo bajo la lluvia. Abrió la puerta y Syaoran, que estaba sentado y se paro al verla entrar.

Ella lo miro y comenzó a decir- Syaoran yo…-

**Fin del capitulo **

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Acabo de comenzar el periodo de la universidad, otra vez, así que mi tiempo para escribir se ha reducido, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. **

**Al fin, estamos ya en la recta final de la historia, muy pronto se va a terminar, en unos dos o tres capítulos más. Estoy muy emocionada por eso. **

**¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? **

**Me encanto escribir este capítulo, sucedieron muchas cosas. El pasado de Syaoran se rebeló y volvió a aparecer, hubo un beso tan lindo entre nuestros protagonistas, Sakura ya conoce sus sentimientos, y Syaoran sigue muy confundido. Ya sabemos la razón por la que Syaoran trato así a Sakura cuando la conoció, y porque no se quiere enamorar de ella. Sakura decidió que iba a luchar por su felicidad, ¿pero que pensara Syaoran de eso? ¿Ahora qué sucederá? **

**Estén muy pendientes que se vienen muchas sorpresas. **

**Muchas gracias, a mi beta, MiaT, eres maravillosa, me has ayudado tanto. **

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han agregado a favorito o alertas, y en especial a:**

**Astrizk- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. ¡Que linda! Me parece muy lindo, lo que haces. A mí también me alegra que se pudieran hacer la operación, Kokoro y Shinji, y sirvió para que Syaoran aprendiera mucho de Sakura. En este capítulo hubo mucho romance, como pediste, y hasta te complací con el beso entre nuestra pareja favorita. Sirvió los ojitos de cachorro, es broma, pero si me hizo reír. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y leer tu comentario muy pronto. Nos vemos.

**Leoni Tao91- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Si, verdad, ambos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a las preciosidades que tenían enfrente. En este capítulo, puse algo que tú querías y habías esperado mucho, el beso entre Sakura y Syaoran. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y leer tu comentario muy pronto. Nos vemos.

**Kesiichan-**¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! En este capítulo, hubo mucho acercamiento, tanto que hasta hubo un lindo beso, entre nuestra pareja favorita, pero el muy tonto de Syaoran se aleja de ella, porque está muy confundido. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y leer tu comentario muy pronto. Nos vemos.

**TsubasaReservoiir-**¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Bueno, estabas en lo correcto con respecto a Naomi, si fue una relación que tuvo en el pasado. Sobre lo otro, en este capítulo, se aclara bastante, ya que Sakura por fin acepta que se ha enamorado de él, y Syaoran que ni siquiera lo sabe, o no lo admite. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y leer tu comentario muy pronto. Nos vemos.

**Moka SyS- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Me ha fascinado escribirla, y creo que eso se ha notado. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y leer tu comentario muy pronto. Nos vemos.

**¡Que tengan una Feliz Semana!**

**AdaZu.**


	13. Mi Querido Vaquero

**Mi Querido Vaquero**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….

"**Mi Querido Vaquero" **

- Syaoran yo…- lo miro a los ojos y una calidez comenzó a invadirla por dentro. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte y un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

Intento decir algo pero las palabras se quedaron trabadas en su boca. Miro esos ojos ámbar que tanto le gustaban, su cabello que caía sobre su frente, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Syaoran no podía creer lo que paso. Todavía tenía las palabras de Naomi en su cabeza.

¿Enamorado de Sakura?

¿Era eso cierto?

Los recuerdos llenaron su mente, Sakura sonriéndole, Sakura llamándolo y entonces ella apareció frente a él. Escucho como decía su nombre y lo miraba con sus bellos ojos esmeralda y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Y al verla en ese instante supo que no habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo, se dio cuenta de que había ocurrido lo que menos quería, estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Vio como una sonrisa llenaba su rostro y no tuvo más dudas. Estaba cansado de luchar contra sus sentimientos, y sintió miedo, al pensar que la historia se volviera a repetir, pero al ver sus ojos, este desapareció. Decían que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, si era así, supo que no tenía nada que temer.

El la interrumpió cuando ella intento decir algo mas- Espera-

Vio como cerraba su boca y se quedaba en silencio.

Respiro hondo- termine completamente con Naomi- las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, pero es que sentía que tenía que explicarle- ya no siento nada por ella.-

Vio como la sonrisa de ella se hizo más grande.

-Yo…-

-Espera- volvió a interrumpirla y se acerco un paso hacia ella- tengo que decirte algo que no puede esperar-

Ella asintió.

Sakura se sentía al borde del abismo. Esta conversación podía cambiarlo todo, y se sentía muy nerviosa. ¿Qué era lo que le tenía que decir Syaoran?

Se alegro cuando le dijo que había terminado ya con Naomi. No pudo evitar sonreír más, cuando lo escucho de él. La ponía muy contenta de que él se lo haya contado. Y ahora sentía que su corazón se quería salir de su pecho cuando vio que se acercaba.

-Cuando Naomi se fue- comenzó a decir Syaoran- me prometí a mi mismo que nunca me volvería a enamorar de alguien como ella.

Sakura bajo la mirada. ¿Acaso todavía la seguía comparando con ella?

Tan concentrada que estaba que no lo sintió acercarse más hasta que él le tomo la barbilla y se la levanto.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, capturaste mi interés.- dijo Syaoran viéndola a los ojos- pero supe que eras modelo y comencé a luchar contra lo que me hacías sentir. Por eso te trate tan mal, pero a cada desafío que te ponía enfrente, tu lo aceptabas y me demostrabas lo fuerte que eras. Cada día que pasaba sabía, que si no hacia algo para alejarte de mí, que terminaría…- se quedo callado por un momento, y acaricio suavemente su mejilla, mientras sentía su corazón martillarle los oídos- …enamorándome de ti.

¿Acaso él…?

-Lo que trato de decir es que…- dijo Syaoran viéndola a los ojos- creo que me enamore de ti.

Sintió la calidez llenar todo su cuerpo, y su corazón latir a mil por hora. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero sintió en su corazón que era cierto. Un millón de sentimientos se removían en su interior, pero los más fuertes de todos, eran el amor y la felicidad. Sonrió, aun más, y se acerco más a él.

-Creo que yo también me enamore de ti- susurro antes de quitar la distancia que había entre ellos.

Syaoran la rodeo con sus manos, y la acerco más a él, mientras sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso. Trato de transmitirle con ese beso, todo lo que sentía por él. Rodeo sus manos en su cuello, y acarició su cabello.

Era un hecho. La boca de Sakura, era adictiva, pensó Syaoran cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, y miro esos ojos esmeraldas brillando con amor, solo para él.

Ese pensamiento hizo que sonriera, de ahora en adelante, las sonrisas de ella, iban a ser solo para él. La volvió a acercar y tomo sus labios entre los suyos. El sabor que encontró en su boca, supo con certeza, jamás podría olvidarlo, y supo también que no podría vivir mucho tiempo sin él.

Cuando se volvieron a separar, el se río, por haber olvidado algo importante.

Sakura lo miro sonrojada, y con una pregunta muda en sus ojos.

- Se que sonará anticuado, pero soy un vaquero, y me gusta hacer las cosas bien, así que, ¿Sakura Kinomoto, me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- dijo él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas- creo que debí decirlo antes.

Sakura se rio.

Al escuchar su risa, decidió que ese sonido era uno de sus favoritos, definitivamente.

-Me encantaría ser tu novia, mi querido vaquero- dijo ella con una sonrisa, sus ojos esmeraldas, brillaban de alegría - te quiero-

Él le puso un mechón de cabello que se le había salido atrás de la oreja y volvió a acariciar su mejilla- y yo te quiero a ti- y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella.

Los brazos de Syaoran rodeaban su cintura, mientras se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo la lluvia caer. Se encontraba muy feliz. Sentía como si durante este maravilloso momento, solo existían ellos, nada de preocupaciones, ni problemas, solo ellos viendo la lluvia caer en una tarde cualquiera.

-¿No tienes cosas que hacer ahorita?- pregunto Sakura.

-¿Acaso no me quieres aquí?- pregunto Syaoran, aparentando estar ofendido.

-¡No!- exclamo ella- no es eso…-

El se rio- no, debido a la lluvia las actividades al aire libre se cancelaron, y ya termine con lo demás.

Se apoyo en su pecho, y sonrió.

-¿Qué piensas, Saku?-

Sonrió al escuchar su diminutivo.

Encogió sus brazos- solo pensaba en lo feliz que estoy, aquí, contigo-

Los ojos de Syaoran se suavizaron y la miraron con todo el amor que él sentía por ella- yo siento como si al fin estuviera en casa- y la beso.

-¿y que siempre llevas ese sombrero?- comento riéndose al separarse.

Syaoran levanto los ojos y miro su sombrero. Sonrió- ¿Qué sería de un vaquero sin su sombrero? – contesto él-

Sakura sonrió- mi querido vaquero- acaricio su mejilla y le dio un beso.

Syaoran tomo su sombrero y se lo puso a ella.

-¿Qué tal me queda?- pregunto ella posando para él.

El ambarino se rio de su cara. – perfecto-

-Creo que te queda mejor a ti, vaquero- dijo ella, quitándoselo y poniéndoselo a él. Se volvió a acostar en su pecho, e inmediatamente Syaoran, la rodeo con sus brazos.

Miyu apareció y los encontró en esa posición. Levanto una ceja, y Sakura se sonrojo. Se levanto inmediatamente, pero Syaoran simplemente se rio, y agarro su mano y la volvió a sentar donde estaba.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar esto?- dijo Miyu con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ya sabía que esos dos iban a terminar juntos, estaba casi segura.

-Bueno…-comenzó Sakura a decir y el sonrojo se hizo más notable.

A Syaoran le pareció adorable su sonrojo, la abrazo y miro a Miyu- Sakura y yo nos queremos- dijo sonriendo, y sintiéndose muy feliz.

Miyu los miro seriamente un momento para después romper en carcajadas.

Un suspiro de alivio dejo los labios de Sakura.

-Me alegra tanto- dijo Miyu.

Sakura se separo de Syaoran y fue a abrazar a Miyu.

-¡Qué bueno!- dijo Sakura.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, niña- susurro Miyu en su oído- y quiero que él sea feliz también. Ustedes son almas gemelas, eso es tan fácil de ver.- acaricio su cabello y se separo de ella- no dejen de luchar nunca por lo que tienen- dijo en voz alta.

Les sonrió por última vez, y luego se fue a la cocina- hoy preparare algo especial, para celebrar- dijo desde la otra habitación.

_-Almas gemelas- pensó Sakura._ Miro hacia donde Syaoran estaba mirándola. Sonrió. _-Tal vez…-_

Vio como Syaoran extendía los brazos. Se rio, y se dirigió donde él estaba.

-¡Que lastima lo de la lluvia!- exclamo Tomoyo cuando se sentó al lado de Eriol. Él la rodeo con sus brazos, y la acerco a él. Ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Bueno, yo no me quejo- contesto el de ojos zafiro.

Tomoyo lo miro con las cejas unidas en señal de pregunta.

-Sin la tormenta, no hubieras cerrado la tienda, y no estuvieras aquí conmigo- explico Eriol- y me encanta tenerte junto a mí-

La amatista sonrió- eres tan dulce- se acerco a él, y lo beso.

Eriol la rodeo con sus brazos, y le correspondió con todo el amor que le tenía.

No sabía que había hecho para ganarse el derecho de estar con Tomoyo, él solo venia a Tomoeda para ayudar a Sakura, pero se termino enamorando de la muchacha que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué piensas?-

Eriol sonrió- nada en especial, solo que te quiero-

-yo a ti- se acurruco a su lado y puso la cabeza en sus hombros.

-Tomoyo-

-¿hmmm?-

Eriol se quedo callado, no quería pensar en lo que iba a pasar cuando él regresara a Tokio. No quería dejar a Tomoyo, la quería demasiado.

La beso en la cabeza, y aspiro su aroma a lavanda. Ese aroma tan propio de ella. Negó con la cabeza- nada amor- iba a cruzar ese puente cuando el tiempo sea oportuno.

-Sabes- comenzó a decir Tomoyo.

-¿Si?-

-Sakura y Syaoran van a terminar juntos- aseguro la muchacha.

Eriol sonrió- eso lo tengo por seguro-

-los dos son tan tercos que hacen la pareja perfecta-

Ambos se imaginaron a sus amigos, y sus peleas, y no pudieron evitar comenzar a reírse a carcajadas.

-Saku- la llamo Syaoran.

-¡Voy!- contesto la esmeralda. Dejo el papel que estaba leyendo en la mesa, y salió de su estudio. Les contestaría después.

Se encontró en el pasillo con Syaoran.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto él.

-Nada- contesto ella- solo venia por mi cámara- la saco de su cartera y se puso junto a él- sonríe- dijo mientras tomaba una foto.

Cuando estuvo lista se la enseño a Syaoran- perfecta-

Él sonrió- seria aun mejor una así- tomo la cámara y tomo la foto justo en el momento en la que la besaba.

Al separarse Sakura estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, y tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. –Tonto- tomo su cámara, se zafo de sus brazos y bajo corriendo- apresúrate, voy a tomar algunas mas acá bajo-

El se rio al ver su entusiasmo. Vio que había dejado la puerta abierta, y entro al despacho. Observo todas las fotos que tenía colgadas, se acerco a ver algunas, y vio que eran de Kero, y de la granja en general. Sonrió y comenzó a salir, cuando un papel se cayó al rozarlo con su mano. Lo recogió y se pregunto sobre que trataba.

-No puede ser- dijo. Las palabras de Naomi resonaron en su cabeza. _Ella es modelo, ella se irá también- _

El miedo comenzó a llenar su cuerpo. ¿A caso ella se va a ir también? El miedo fue reemplazo con la ira, al creer que eso llegara a pasar.

-Vaquero, mira- dijo Sakura cuando el bajo las gradas. Fue entonces que noto la mirada que tenia- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Todo fue un engaño ¿no?-

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar el tono que utilizo. Su cara estaba tan fría.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu trabajo como modelo, debí imaginármelo- dijo Syaoran- debí imaginarme que algo así pasaría, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas?

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡No aparentes ignorancia! - exclamo. Le tiro el papel, y vio la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.

Sakura agarro el papel, y leyó la carta que le enviaron de la empresa, el nuevo contrato que querían que realizara en Tokio, un nuevo desfile. Se sorprendió al ver que él lo tenía.

-Déjame explicarte-

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- grito Syaoran- ¿en el momento en que estuvieras arriba en el avión? ¿No? Tu trabajo como modelo es lo más importante para ti…-

-Espera- dijo Sakura- déjame explicarte antes de que empieces…-

-No es necesario- dijo Syaoran dirigiéndose a la salida, interrumpiéndola- ya conozco a las personas como tú, y ya tuve suficiente con Naomi. Ni siquiera que tú papa este en coma, te detiene ¿no? No quiero saber más de ti- y salió bajo la lluvia.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Sakura, primero se sintió vacía, no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, pero después un dolor intenso la invadió. Sintió como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo en mil pedazos, y su mundo estuviera derrumbándose frente a sus ojos.

¿Por qué no la dejo explicarle que iba a decir que no?

¿Por qué todavía la comparaba con Naomi?

¿Cómo podía creer todas esas cosas de ella?

_-No quiero saber más de ti-_ esas palabras resonaban uno y otra vez.

Necesitaba aire fresco, no le importaba que estuviera lloviendo. La lluvia la empapo totalmente, pero no le importo, ni eso ni la brisa que la azotaba. Se dirigió al establo y preparo a Ruby y salió a la tormenta. Ignoro los gritos de las personas que la llamaban, ni siquiera entendía lo que trataban de decirle, ni quiénes eran. Necesitaba alejarse.

Hizo que Ruby corriera a toda velocidad y se metió al bosque. Detuvo a Ruby mientras las lágrimas que caían en su rostro se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia. Deseo no sentir ese dolor que le atravesaba el pecho.

Deseaba gritar tan fuerte, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Agarro las riendas de Ruby. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo.

-No Sakura- dijo tratando de calmarse- estaba vez no vas a dejar que se vuelva a repetir la historia. Syaoran te va a dejar explicarle, lo quiera o no.

-_ dejare que se calme, y luego le explicare todo- _pensó.

Miro a su alrededor y noto que se había adentrado mucho en el bosque. Decidió mejor dar la vuelta, fue entonces cuando, se dio cuenta, que un poco más adelante en un claro habían personas. Se sorprendió al verlas ahí, bajo la tormenta. Se bajo de su caballo.

-Silencio Ruby- dijo. Se acerco unos cuantos arboles mas hasta que pudo escuchar lo que decía.

-¡Son unos inútiles!- escucho una voz, que le parecía conocida- a caso no pueden hacer su trabajo, acabar con una simple muchacha.

-Lo lamentamos, jefe- respondió otra voz- pero la tienen muy bien vigiladas, hay varios policías rodeándola siempre.

-¡Son unos verdaderos cobardes!- exclamo la primera.

Ellos eran quienes habían tratado de matarla, y además lastimaron a su papá. Se seco las lágrimas y asomo su cara detrás del árbol en que estaba escondida. Necesitaba ver la cara de alguien, para por fin saber quien los odiaba tanto.

-No puede ser- exclamo al verle la cara al jefe- él es…-

Necesitaba regresar al rancho inmediatamente para avisarle a Syaoran, ellos se encontraban en un grave peligro también.

Se agacho y se puso a gatear hasta donde había dejado a Ruby. Con el mayor de los sigilos, se subió. Miro hacia donde estaban los hombres y miro la salida del bosque, era casi imposible que no la vieran, necesitaba salir muy rápido.

-Ruby- susurro acariciando su lomo para tranquilizarla- vamos a correr hasta el Rancho, no te detengas por nada-

Pareció como si entendieran el peligro en que se encontraban que relincho suavemente, moviendo la cabeza de arriba para abajo.

Su tiempo se acababa. Necesita quitarse de encima a Sakura Kinomoto, y luego se encargaría de terminar de matar al padre. Era necesario que ningún miembro de la familia sobreviviera, para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Pero estaba rodeado de unos verdaderos inútiles.

-Les…- fue cuando noto un movimiento a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Le pareció ver una silueta de una persona. Tomo la pistola y les hizo señas para que todos hicieran silencio. La visibilidad no era muy buena por la lluvia, pero se esforzó por tratar de ver a alguien o si había sido su imaginación. Bajo la pistola al no encontrar a nadie, pero entonces escucho un ruido, y vio un caballo iba en plena carrera hacia la salida del bosque, e inmediatamente lo reconoció.

-¡Maldición!- apunto su arma al jinete del caballo- me librare yo mismo de ti…-

Syaoran no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer. Como pudo decirle todas esas tonterías a Sakura. El sabía que Sakura no era así, debía haber una explicación, y era tan tonto por creer todavía en Naomi. Se arrepentía profundamente de lo que hizo. Necesitaba volver donde ella, pedirle que lo perdonara, decirle que actuó sin pensar. Solo deseaba que no fuera muy tarde, que todavía lo perdonara, porque no quería, ni podía estar sin ella. Fue el miedo tan aterrador que sintió al pensar que la perdería, lo que hizo que actuara de esa manera, y ahora, la podía perder, pero era todo culpa suya.

Vio como los policías se acercaron a él, en cuanto salió de su casa.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al ver sus caras.

-Algo muy grave- contesto uno- andábamos investigando y vimos a unos hombres muy sospechosos en el bosque. Uno de nosotros fue a investigar, mientras nosotros veníamos a advertirles que no salieran de la casa, porque puede ser muy peligroso. Entonces…-

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- pregunto interrumpiéndole-

-La señorita Kinomoto salió a caballo, hace un momento, quisimos detenerla pero no nos escucho-

Sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, si algo le pasaba a ella- vamos por los caballos a encontrarla- corrió hacia los establos.

En cinco minutos ya estaban todos los del Rancho buscando a Sakura, junto a los policías. Se dividieron en grupos.

Syaoran buscaba con desesperación. _–Por favor que este bien-_ repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

La tormenta caía cada vez con más ahínco, tenía la ropa empapada, pero lo único que quería, era encontrar a Sakura, sana y salva.

-¿Dónde estás?- repetía.

-Tal vez entro en el bosque- dijo Syaoran señalando un lugar. Fue cuando escucho varios disparos, y sintió que su corazón se paraba. Kero comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde escucho los disparo- Sakura- grito.

Sintió un gran dolor al cruzar una bala por su hombro, y otra por sus costillas. Cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos otra vez, miro la sangre salir de las heridas. Fue cuando escucho que Syaoran gritaba su nombre. Se sujeto como pudo a la riendas, escuchar a Syaoran le dio un poco de fuerza. Todo se estaba volviendo negro cuando por fin salieron del bosque, y vio a Syaoran sobre Kero corriendo hacia ella.

-Sya…- pero no pudo sostenerse por más tiempo y cayo de Ruby. Sintió un golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

Syaoran sintió un alivio al verla salir del bosque, pero ese alivio se convirtió en frio terror, al ver que estaba llena de sangre. La miro a los ojos, y escucho que decía su nombre antes de caer de Ruby.

-Sakura- grito una vez más-

Kero se paro al lado de Ruby, y de un salto se bajo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas donde estaba Sakura en el suelo.

-Sakura- tirándose al suelo, puso su cabeza en sus piernas. Miro las heridas- Sakura- repitió y vio que no respondía-llamen a una ambulancia- grito a los demás-

-Por favor, Sakura, no te rindas- dijo él.

La preocupación invadía todo su ser, Sakura acababa de entrar a quirófano. Caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, no quería que nada le pasara, sentía tanto miedo de perderla.

-¿Cómo está Sakura?-

Syaoran se volteo y se encontró con Eriol y Tomoyo.

Bajo la cabeza- le dieron dos disparos, y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. En este momento están extrayendo las balas.

Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por la cara de la amatista- ¿Cómo alguien le pudo hacer eso? -

Eriol la rodeo con sus brazos- Tranquila, ella va a estar bien- le acariciaba la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla- ¿Dónde paso?-

-En el bosque- contesto Syaoran- ella estaba…sola.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Eriol- ¿Por qué?-

-Me siento tan culpable- dijo Syaoran- tuvimos una pelea y ella se fue a cabalgar con Ruby sola. Debí estar ahí con ella- se paso las dos manos por el cabello.

-¡Tu!- dijo Eriol agarrándolo por el cuello- te dije que si le hacías daño…

Syaoran no quiso defenderse porque sabía que se lo tenía merecido.

-Eriol- dijo Tomoyo, tratando de que soltara a Syaoran. Cuando por fin lo logro continuo hablando- Sakura no necesita esto. Fue un problema entre ellos, ellos lo van a resolver, ¿sí? Por favor, estamos aquí afuera, mientras Sakura está ahí adentro luchando por su vida-

Eriol asintió y soltó a Syaoran. Abrazo a Tomoyo y se fueron a sentar a las bancas.

-¿Capturaron al responsable?- pregunto Eriol.

Syaoran negó con la cabeza- un policía está herido, y no pudo atrapar al… - cerro con fuerza sus puños- …el que hizo esto, y en este momento se está haciendo la investigación en todo el Rancho para encontrarlos.

Eriol y Tomoyo asintieron.

Syaoran volteo a ver el cuarto donde tenían a Sakura, y rogo que ella se salvara.

_-Por favor- _pensó_- que viva- _

**Horas Después**

Syaoran estaba a punto de caer en el abismo de la locura y desesperación. Todavía no sabían nada de Sakura. Trataba de tranquilizarse él mismo, diciendo que Sakura era fuerte, que ella iba a luchar con todo lo que tenía para salvarse, pero su esperanza estaba cayendo en pedazos.

-Familiares de Sakura Kinomoto-

Se paro inmediatamente- ¿sí?-

Tomoyo y Eriol se pusieron a su lado.

-La paciente está en observación- explico el doctor- la cirugía fue todo un éxito, logramos extraer las dos balas sin que hayan dañado ningún órgano. La paciente tiene una contusión en la cabeza, por lo cuando despierte puede estar algo confundida, y no recordar algunas cosas.-

Sintió el alivio recorrer su cuerpo al saber que ella estaba viva.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?- pidió Syaoran.

-La paciente esta sedada, no despertara en varias horas- dijo el doctor.

-No importa-

-Está bien, pero solo uno puede permanecer en la habitación-

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana del hospital. Miro a Sakura que estaba acostada en la cama, vendada y con varios moretes en todo el cuerpo, todavía se encontraba dormida. Se sentó en la silla a su lado.

-Sakura- susurro Syaoran- perdóname por todo lo que te dije. Eres muy importante para mí, yo… te amo. –

Suspiro, y vio el amanecer. Sonrió al recordar lo mucho que le gustan los amaneceres a Sakura, le encanta verlos, al igual que cuando el sol se está ocultando. Sintió movimiento y volteo a ver la cama.

Sakura estaba moviendo su mano y su cabeza.

-Tranquila- dijo Syaoran tomando su mano-

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Puso una mano en su frente.

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo con voz ronca-

-Entiendo, te distes un fuerte golpe- dijo el acariciando suavemente.

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir tratando de acostumbrarse. Volteo a verlo- Syaoran…- volteo a mirar a otro lado.

-Sakura, espera- dijo él- quiero pedirte perdón. Todo lo que dije, fue todo un error, fue una mentira. Cuando leí la carta sentí miedo de perderte, e hizo que actuara sin pensar. Debí dejarte explicar-

-Si- susurro Sakura volteándolo a ver- debiste. Hubieras…-hizo un pausa en que se apretó la cabeza por el fuerte dolor que tenia- escuchado que iba a rechazar ese trabajo. No solo porque mi padre estuviera en coma, y que de ninguna manera…- respiro hondo. El dolor de cabeza la estaba matando.

-Deberías descansar- dijo él mirándola con preocupación-

-no- continuo ella- no voy a abandonar a mi padre, ni a ti- cerro los ojos, y luego lo miro- tienes que confiar en mí-

El la miro a los ojos y supo que Sakura no lo lastimaría de esa forma. Asintió.

- si quieres que esto funcione tienes que confiar en mí. Yo no soy Naomi, deberías saberlo ya. No voy a engañarte, yo…- cerro los ojos- …te quiero-

-No creo que seas como Naomi, estoy completamente seguro de eso- dijo Syaoran- y desde ahora no habrá más malentendidos.

Ella sonrió.

Se acerco a ella y la beso, mostrándole lo feliz que estaba.

Cuando se separaron, el se sentó en la silla y tomo su mano. -¿Recuerdas quien te disparo?-

Sakura trato de recordar, pero tenía las ideas mezcladas y no podía sacar algo coherente de lo que paso después de que dejo el Rancho. Negó con la cabeza- esta todo entremezclado en mi cabeza, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso – el dolor se volvió más fuerte-

-Tranquila- dijo Syaoran- no te preocupes. Todo vendrá a tu cabeza, descansa llamare al doctor-

-Espera- lo llamo Sakura cuando se iba a levantar- Tengo esta sensación en el pecho de que estamos en peligro…, pero no me acuerdo de nada más-

Syaoran se acerco donde ella estaba- te protegeré, no dejare que nada te suceda- llamo a la enfermera.

Sintió como le aplicaban un sedante. Comenzó a sentir sueño -Cierra los ojos, y descansa- escucho la voz de Syaoran- estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes-

Abrió los ojos y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza se hizo presente. Trato de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación. Supo que ya no se encontraba en el hospital, trato de tocar el golpe de la cabeza, pero no pudo porque estaba atada a una silla. Sintió dolor al tratar de respirar hondo para tranquilizarse, si se ponía histérica no iba a poder hacer nada. Debido a la herida en su costado no se podía mover mucho, y aparte de estar atada, su mano izquierda no era de mucha utilidad por la venda. Observo detenidamente el lugar en donde se encontraba. La habitación estaba vacía, oscura y húmeda. Había una pequeña ventana en la parte de arriba, pero aparte de eso nada que pudiera ayudarla. Trato de zafar su mano pero no pudo.

_-¿Por qué?- pensó ella_. Buscando alguna forma de zafarse sin éxito. Entonces abrieron la puerta y entraron dos hombres, y atrás venia el jefe.

-Señorita es usted un blanco difícil de matar- dijo con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

Sakura lo miro fijamente- ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella- ¿Por qué nos haces esto? …¿Hiu?...

**Fin del capitulo**

**¡Hola! Lamento tanto la tardanza, es que la universidad me tuvo muy ocupada y no había podido escribir nada hasta hace unas semanas. **

**Agradezco mucho a todas las personas que han leído esta historia, y que me han dejado sus comentarios. Así que les aviso que el próximo capítulo será el Final. ¡Sí! El final de Mi Querido Vaquero. Así que estén muy pendientes. **

**Por fin se supo quién es el malvado de la historia, ahora solo falta saber la razón. ¿Llegaran a tiempo? ¿Cuál será la razón de tanto odio? ¿La distancia afectara la relación de Eriol y Tomoyo? ¿Qué pasara con Fujikata? ¿Y con nuestros queridos protagonistas? **

**Todas estas serán respondidas en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo. Así que díganme que les pareció este capítulo. **

**Gracias a mi betareader, Mía T, ¡eres grandiosa!**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia, y que la agregaron a alerta o favorita. **

**También a las personas que me dejaron un review:**

**Leoni Tao91- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. A mí también me dio ganas de darle sus cuentos golpes a Naomi, por ser una arrastrada, y en este capítulo por fin Sakura y Syaoran se dijeron uno al otro que se aman. Algo mas, solo te puedo decir que no te rindas, y que sigas adelante con fuerza. Espero saber tu opinión en poco tiempo. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Sakura18Li- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Por fin se dio cuenta Syaoran de que ama a Sakura, y al fin hizo algo al respecto. En este capítulo por fin se supo quién era el malo, así que nadie se lo esperaba. Ahora lo único que falta es el móvil del hecho. Espero tu review. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Ravishing Girl- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Porras para Sakura, por fin hizo que Syaoran se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, le costó bastante ¿verdad? , pero por fin lo logro. Ahora solo falta ver que sucederá con ellos. Espero tu comentario. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Kesiichan- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. A mí también me pareció muy lindo el beso. Por fin se dio cuenta Syaoran de que ama a Sakura, e hizo algo al respecto, por suerte no era muy tarde, en realidad, se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos en el momento justo. Espero tu review. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Midorihikaru- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Resulto una sorpresa la aparición de Naomi ¿verdad? Pero es cierto que su presencia le dio un empujoncito a Sakura, pero no solo a ella, sino también a Syaoran. Sirvió para por fin se hicieran novios. Ahora falta ver que pasara con ellos. Espero tu comentario. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Isabel20- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Qué bueno que te guste mucho la historia, lamento que me tarde en actualizar, pero la universidad me tuvo bastante ocupada. ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Espero tu review. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Rous- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. La pareja S&S también me encanta. Es que se ven tan lindos juntos. En este capítulo por fin fueron sinceros con sus sentimientos, hubo ciertas dificultades pero lograron superarla, pero aun falta ver que sucederá con ellos. Así que espero tu comentario. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Anis- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, que no la voy a dejar sin terminar, y como ya dije el siguiente será el esperado final. ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo? Espero leer tu comentario en poco tiempo. ¡Hasta pronto!

**TsubasaReservoiir1- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. La parte del beso fue muy dulce, y en este capítulo hubo muchos besos como tu pediste. Por suerte Syaoran se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos justo en el momento adecuado, porque él estaba muy confundido pero se dio cuenta de la verdad de sus sentimientos. Ahora ¿que pasara con ellos?, eso lo dirá el próximo capítulo. Espero tu review. ¡Hasta pronto!

**Ely-destiny- **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Lamento mucho la espera que les hice pasar. Por fin pudo escribir algo después de unas semanas muy ocupadas de la universidad. En este capítulo les di muchas escenas de S&S, y por fin se sinceraron con sus sentimientos y se hicieron novios. Espero tu comentario. ¡Hasta pronto!

**¡Que tengan un Feliz Día! **

**AdaZu**


	14. La paz despues de la tormenta

**Mi Querido Vaquero**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el final de la historia….

"**La paz después de la tormenta"**

**Horas Antes**

-Debemos trasladar la señorita Kinomoto a otra habitación- dijo el Detective Yamato- para que podamos tenerla con vigilancia constante.

Syaoran asintió. Miro hacia adentro de la habitación y vio a Sakura dormida, todavía no despertaba desde que la sedaron.

Tomoyo sonrió.-Syaoran, no te preocupes, ya sabemos que ella está bien-

El ambarino dibujo una media sonrisa- sí, yo sé, pero todavía no hemos atrapado al culpable, y no quiero que esto ocurra otra vez-

-Estamos trabajando para encontrar y castigar al culpable- dijo el detective Yamato.

-¿El doctor autorizo el cambio de habitación?- pregunto Eriol.

El detective asintió- no se preocupen por las personas que están en el Rancho, pusimos vigilancia constante, al igual que en la habitación de Fujikata. Con su permiso, me retiro-

Tomoyo se sentó, y un bostezo salió de su boca.

-¿Estas cansada, verdad, mi amor?- pregunto Eriol sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola.

-No- dijo Tomoyo- estoy bien-

Eriol la miro serio y sonrió. En su cara se notaba el cansancio.

-Deberían irse ambos a descansar- dijo Syaoran mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello- han pasado toda la noche, despiertos.

-Tú también- dijo Tomoyo- debes estar muy cansado.

-No se preocupen- dijo el ambarino- además necesito que vayan al Rancho a avisarle a los demás que Sakura está bien. Vamos, vayan a descansar-

Eriol asintió- vamos Tomoyo-

-pero…-

-por favor, amor- dijo el de ojos zafiro- así podremos venir mas tarde a reemplazar a Syaoran.

Tomoyo los miro a ambos y asintió. Se levanto y se despidió de Syaoran, mientras unía su mano con la de Eriol y salían.

Syaoran suspiro. Entro a la habitación y se sentó al lado de la camilla. Sujeto la mano de Sakura, le acaricio la mejilla.

-Sakura-

Escucho como tocaron la puerta. Salió y vio a un policía.

-¿El detective Yamato lo mando? –

El policía asintió.

-Ya regreso solo voy a ir a la cafetería por algo de café- dijo Syaoran. Miro a Sakura, y luego cerró la puerta y bajo a la cafetería.

Diez minutos después regresaba con su taza de café en mano. Tomo un sorbo, y entonces vio que el policía no estaba. Sintió miedo y entro corriendo a la habitación. Se tranquilizo al ver a Sakura en la cama, avanzo hacia ella, pero entonces sintió un golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió negro.

Abrió los ojos, un doctor y varias enfermeras se encontraban a su lado. Se intento sentar pero se lo impidieron.

-¡Sakura! Ella está en peligro-exclamo Syaoran.

-En este momento lo estamos tratando a usted- dijo el doctor- no puede salir así herido.

-Pero ella…, ella está en peligro- dijo Syaoran luchando por soltarse de las manos que lo impedían ir a buscar a Sakura.

-Primero le curamos la herida y luego se podrá ir, se lo prometo- dijo el doctor-

Syaoran se quedo quieto, deseando que terminara pronto para que pudiera ir a buscar a Sakura. Sentía tanto miedo de que algo verdaderamente grave le pudiera pasar. _-Sakura-_

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo Sakura mirando al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella, ignorando el dolor que sentía por sus heridas. -¿Por qué nos odias tanto, Hiu?-

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. – ¿Acaso no sabes la razón?-

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Déjenme sola con ella- ordeno a los demás hombres que estaban en la habitación. Cuando estuvieron solos continúo- porque tu familia son unos ladrones-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Todo el Rancho Cerezo debía ser mío, pero tu papá se lo robo a mi padre- dijo Hiu con desprecio-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamo Sakura- mi papá no es un ladrón.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí que lo es!- se rio Hiu, sonido que hizo que se revolviera el estomago a Sakura- Mi padre era socio de Fujikata, parte del Rancho era de mi familia, pero Fujikata se lo robo a mi padre, y me dejo sin nada a mi-

Sakura estaba tan confundida, sabía que su padre no era un ladrón, pero no entendía porque Hiu creía que lo era. Trato de hacer memoria para recordar algo que pudiera ayudarle- ¿Tu padre era Rao Hatori?

-Si-

-Has entendido todo mal- dijo Sakura-

-¿Mal? Mi madre nos abandono cuando yo era muy pequeño y lo único que me quedo fue mi padre. Cuando este falleció, ¿adivina cual fue mi sorpresa?, cuando leyeron su testamento, no me dejo nada, excepto una casa casi en ruinas, ni una mísera manzana de tierra. Cuando pregunte por el Rancho, el abogado me dijo que ya no era de mi padre, sino del gran señor Fujikata-

-Te equivocas- dijo Sakura- Eso no fue lo que paso. Tu padre apostaba mucho dinero, dinero que no tenia, e iba a perder la parte del rancho por una apuesta que no pudo pagar, pero mi padre le compró su parte del Rancho, legalmente. Si tu padre no te dejo nada, no es culpa de nosotros…- hizo una pausa- fue por el vicio del juego y del alcohol-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grito Hiu-

-¡Sí!- dijo la esmeralda- tu padre era un alcohólico que le gustaban las apuestas, por eso perdió todo lo que tenía-

-¡No!- exclamo- solo dices eso por defender a tu padre, pero eso es mentira-

-¡Claro que no! – Exclamo- lo que quieres es quitarle a mi padre lo que es legalmente suyo-

-¡No!

-¡Sí!- respondió Sakura.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!- repetía una y otra vez, se acerco donde estaba ella-

-¡Tu sabes que es cierto!- sintió dolor al sentir la mano de Hiu chocar contra su mejilla. Respiro hondo para calmarse, abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente. Sentía el ardor en su mejilla, y el dolor de sus heridas iba empeorando, pero ignoro ambos- Sabes, que tengo razón, muy en el fondo de tu mente lo sabes-

Hiu la observo fijamente- debiste morir en Tokio-

-Tu fuiste quien ocasiono mi accidente ¿o me equivoco?-

-No- dijo sonriendo- pero mis hombres son unos inútiles, y fallaron en su misión. Aunque yo te creía muerta ¿sabes? Por eso me sorprendió verte en el Rancho.

Sakura recordó el día en que lo había conocido, fue cuando aún estaba enojada con Syaoran por lo que le había dicho de ser modelo, y tenían que sacar a los caballos a pasear. Recordó la mirada de sorpresa que vio en el rostro de Hiu.

-Sí, es usted alguien difícil de matar- continuo el único hombre presente- tampoco funciono cuando puse la serpiente mientras paseaba en su yegua-

Sakura recordó perfectamente ese día.

-También fallo mi puntería cuando le dispare a Fujikata, porque él al igual que tu, trataron de convencerme con las mismas mentiras que dijo antes, pero sabia que solamente lo hacía para librarse de su responsabilidad, y de la culpa. – Sakura sintió el enojo crecer en su interior al escucharlo hablar así, tan fresco, sobre cuando casi mata a su papá-Y cuando aparecieron los policías en el Rancho, limitaron mis movimiento, ya no podía actuar sin que sospecharan de mi; pero fue una fortuna que aparecieras en el bosque, así me fue más fácil secuestrarte sin tener un montón de policías a tu alrededor-

-No puedo creer que alguien que ha trabajado con mi padre, piense así- dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos- mi papá es un hombre honesto, nunca le robaría nada a nadie, y menos a alguien que consideraba su amigo. Pero tú no entiendes eso ¿no?, porque tú no sabes el significado de la palabra Honor ¿verdad?-

-Eso ya no es importante- dijo Hiu- porque de todos modos morirás, al igual que tu padre…-

Sentía el miedo llenar cada poro de su cuerpo, vio al detective Yamato dirigirse hace él. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, debido al golpe que le habían dado, pero eso estaba en segundo plano en su mente, en este momento su preocupación principal es Sakura.

-Hemos averiguado, quien es el responsable de los delitos cometidos- dijo el detective al llegar a su lado- ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Bien, pero eso no es lo importante- dijo Syaoran- ¿Quién es el miserable?

-Hiu Hatori -

-¿Qué?-

-Si- contesto el detective a la cara de sorpresa- al parecer el padre de este individuo era socio del señor Fujikata, pero debido a la apuesta perdió la parte del Rancho, que fue comprada por el padre de señorita Kinomoto. Hiu hizo un plan para deshacerse de la familia Kinomoto, para adueñarse del Rancho, que según él, le corresponde.-

Syaoran sintió la furia bullir en su interior. Ese infeliz… por avaricia le hizo daño a Sakura, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca; pero en estos instantes no quería pensar en él, sino en Sakura.

-Él se la llevo, y le puede hacer daño- dijo el ambarino con preocupación- necesitamos salvar a Sakura-

-Si- dijo el detective Yamato-ya sabemos donde se oculta. Vamos para ahí, en este momento-

-Iré con ustedes- dijo Syaoran-

-No- contesto el detective Yamato- es muy peligroso para un civil, sin entrenamiento…-

-Escuche- lo interrumpió Syaoran con voz firme- iré con ustedes, porque es Sakura de la que estamos hablando, y nada evitara que lo haga. ¿Entendido?-

El detective sonrió- está bien-

Syaoran no supo, si lo que escucho, lo dijo el detective o fue solo su imaginación

"_Lo que es estar enamorado…"_

Iba con el corazón en la garganta. Cada minuto que pasaba miraba su reloj, pensando que cada segundo algo malo le podría estar ocurriendo a Sakura.

No podía creer que Hiu, un peón del Rancho, fuera capaz de hacer todo este mal. Si le hacía algo malo, juraba que iba a hacer que deseara no haber nacido nunca.

Sentía su corazón latir más rápido, conforme se acercaban al lugar. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en este momento; y es que pensar que Sakura podría no sobrevivir le causaba tanto dolor, que se negaba en considerar esa posibilidad. Sakura era fuerte, iba a sobrevivir, estaba seguro.

Recordó su cara y su sonrisa, y eso le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante.

_-No te preocupes, mi amor, vamos por ti-pensó deseando con todo su corazón que ella estuviera bien-Sakura-_

_-Syaoran- pensó Sakura al ver cruel sonrisa que había en el rostro de Hiu- ven, ayúdame- _

-No hagas esto, Hiu- suplico Sakura- tienes que entrar en razón-

-Silencio- contesto el culpable del accidente de su papá- tú no sabes lo que es vivir en miseria, que no pudieras tener lo que quisieras por no tener el dinero suficiente-

-No es necesario que hagas esto para tener dinero-dijo Sakura- déjanos en paz, y vete, así no iras a la cárcel-

-No- dijo Hiu- no he hecho todo esto para quedarme con las manos vacías. Después de deshacerme de ti, voy por tu padre, y cualquier que se interponga en mi camino.

Sakura sintió tanto miedo, más que por ella, por su papá, y por Syaoran. Estaba seguro de que a ellos les haría daño.

-No, por favor- suplico Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos- no lastimes a mi papá-

-Es inevitable- contesto- y creo que llego tu hora ya- levanto su arma y la dirigió hacia Sakura- tus últimas palabras...-

Sintió su corazón latir más rápido, al ver como Hiu le apuntaba con la pistola- _Papa, te quiero. Syaoran, te voy a extrañar mi amor-pensó_

-Espera- dijo Sakura-

Entonces escucharon varios disparos y gritos afuera de la habitación donde se encontraban.

Hiu miraba a su alrededor con preocupación y ella sonrió en medio de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas.

Sabía que Syaoran la iba a salvar.

Hiu la volteo a ver con tanto desprecio que creyó que le iba a disparar en ese instante, pero bajo el arma y se puso a desatarla, lo hizo tan bruscamente que tuvo que morderse el labio para no dejar salir un quejido de dolor. Le puso la pistola en la cabeza.

-Te mueves, te mato- la amenazo.

Sakura se quedo tan quieta como podía. Un gemido de dolor salió de su boca, sin poder evitarlo, cuando le soltó el brazo que estaba enyesado y este hizo un mal movimiento. La empujo para que se levantara e hizo que caminara hacia la puerta. La abrió y salió con ella en frente.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver que había varios policías ahí, todos apuntándoles con un arma. Trato de buscar a Syaoran pero no lo vio. Se alegraba de que él no estuviera en peligro. No había visto donde la tenían pero fue entonces cuando pudo observar su alrededor. Era una gran bodega que tenía varios pasillos hechos por estantes llenos de cajas. Se encontraba llena de polvo, y por lo visto, estaba abandonada.

-Muévanse y le disparo- amenazo Hiu viendo a los policías-

-Ríndete- le dijo el detective Yamato- ya no tienes escapatoria. Estas rodeado, deja libre a la señorita Kinomoto y entrégate-

-¡Nunca!- grito.

Sintió tanta rabia y miedo al ver como ese tipo caminaba hacia la puerta usando a Sakura como escudo apuntándole con la pistola. Estaba escondido en la parte de atrás de unos estantes, donde nadie podía verlo, y entonces siguió con el plan trazado.

Sakura estaba tratando de hacer algo para que dejara de apuntarle y así ayudarles pero no sabía qué hacer, y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Tenía que calmarse. Entonces vio por el rabillo del ojo a Syaoran oculto tras unos estantes, y supo claramente hacia donde se dirigía. Iba hacia atrás, para tomar de sorpresa a Hiu, pero le preocupaba que le pudiera pasar algo.

-Hiu- dijo el detective Yamato dando un paso hacia enfrente- deja libre a la señorita Kinomoto y entrégate-

-Alto- grito Hiu. Movió la pistola de la cabeza de Sakura hacia el detective Yamato proporcionándoles la distracción perfecta para que Syaoran lo atacara por detrás.

Todo paso tan rápido que fue como una luz en los ojos de Sakura. En un segundo, sintió que la dejaron libre y cayó al suelo, y al otro sintió como unos brazos la movieron de donde estaban y la llevaban lejos.

Syaoran estaba luchando contra Hiu para quitarle el arma.

-Ayuden a Syaoran- suplico Sakura, mirando al policía que la llevaba. Entonces escucho dos disparos, y sintió que su corazón se paraba, y el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir en cámara lenta. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Syaoran, esperando no ver lo que tanto temía. Vio sangre en el suelo, y levanto la vista y vio a Hiu con una sonrisa cruel, que poco a poco se transformo en una mueca y cayó al suelo. Un policía le había disparado a Hiu en el brazo y otra en el pecho.

Sakura se soltó de los brazos que la llevaban y corrió hacia Syaoran, quien tiro el arma que tenia.

Syaoran suspiro aliviado al ver a Sakura que corría hacia donde estaba, y la cubrió con sus brazos cuando ella se lanzo hacia él. Las lagrimas de Sakura empaparon su camisa, y el sintió tanta alegría de que estuviera viva que sus propios ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Tranquila, mi niña- dijo Syaoran tratando de tranquilizar a Sakura y tranquilizar su propio corazón –Ya estoy aquí yo y te siempre te voy a cuidar-

-Tuve tanto miedo de que te sucediera algo- dijo Sakura entre sollozos, apretándose más contra él.

-Estoy bien- dijo el ambarino con una sonrisa en los labios- yo sentí tanto miedo cuando vi que te apuntaban a la cabeza, mi amor, que quería estar yo en tu lugar y así tu no estuvieras en esa posición. Tranquila-

Había un solo caos a su alrededor pero para ellos, en el mundo solo existían ellos dos. Estaban tan felices de estar otra vez juntos.

Syaoran le levanto la barbilla con su mano y pudo observa una gran marca roja en su mejilla, además del rastro de sus lagrimas.

Sintió como él le acaricia el lugar donde le había pegado Hiu, y levanto los hombros para quitarle importancia. El dolor que sentía por sus heridas, no eran nada comparado con la alegría de estar junto a él.

Lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver el amor brillando en ellos.

-Te amo- dijo Syaoran.

-Yo a ti también te amo- le contesto ella tratando de expresar en esa frase todos sus sentimientos.

El la acerco suavemente hasta que unieron sus labios en un dulce beso. Sintió que es ahí donde le gustaría estar por siempre, en los brazos de Syaoran.

Algo parecido estaba sintiendo el ambarino, al tener a Sakura entre sus brazos, supo también que no cambiaria esa sensación por nada del mundo.

Cuando se separaron, le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura- ¿no te hizo nada mas, ese…?- el enojo volvió a surgir en su interior.

-No- dijo Sakura con voz ronca por el llanto, respiro hondo tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor- no fue nada, de verdad.- refiriéndose a la cachetada- él trato de matarme cuando estaba en Tokio, el accidente fue ocasionado por él, además de que puso la serpiente, la que ocasiono que Ruby me tirara ¿recuerdas? –

Syaoran no podía creer todo el daño que le había hecho ese tipo a ella- ese infeliz….- trato de decir, porque fue interrumpido por Sakura cuando puso un dedo en sus labios-

-Pero lo más importante es que ya todo acabo- dijo la esmeralda poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Syaoran asintió.

El detective Yamato se acerco a ellos, sonriendo- ¡Fue usted de mucha ayuda, señor Li!-

El ambarino sonrió poniendo su brazo en la cintura de Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse, y acercándola a él- Por protegerla, haría cualquier cosa-

Sakura se sonrojo, y se limpio los rastros de las lágrimas, no tenia porque llorar, estaba donde debía estar.

El detective Yamato sonrió- Me alegro. Señorita Kinomoto, no se preocupe, que Hiu no volverá a molestarla nunca más, no volverá a ver la luz del sol, ya que va a pasar toda su vida en una celda-

-Gracias por todo- dijo Sakura.

Syaoran le dio la mano al detective- muchas gracias-

-Es nuestro trabajo- contesto el detective tomando su mano- les deseo lo mejor. Con permiso-

Syaoran se volteo a ver a Sakura. – ¿Qué tal las heridas? – pregunto.

Sakura sonrió- no te preocupes por eso-

El ambarino la miro fijamente- te duele ¿no es así?-

-solo un poco-

-Hay que llevarte al hospital- dijo con una mirada que no aceptaba replica, y además llena de preocupación cuando vio sangre en los vendajes.

Sakura asintió.

-No te preocupes, todo termino ya- le dijo Syaoran.

Ella sonrió- es cierto, solo falta que mi papa se despierte-

-Y ten por seguro, que lo hará-

Al escuchar la seguridad con que lo dijo Syaoran, ella sintió en su corazón que así iba a hacer.

**En el hospital**

-¡Sakura!- exclamo Tomoyo al verla llegar. Se abalanzo sobre ella y la apretó tanto que no pudo evitar dejar salir un quejido de dolor.

-Con cuidado, Tomoyo- dijo Syaoran-

Tomoyo se separo- lo siento- dijo.

-No te preocupes- contesto Sakura. Eriol también la abrazo, pero con más cuidado que Tomoyo.

-Me alegro de que estés sana y salva- dijo el hombre de ojos zafiro.

Sakura asintió- yo también-

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti- dijo Tomoyo- cuando Syaoran nos llamo para decirnos que te habían secuestrado, sentí mucho miedo, pero qué bueno que ya todo se resolvió. Ya ese tipo no te va a hacer daño otra vez-

Syaoran asintió- ahora si me permite, tengo que llevar a esta señorita a que la revisen-

Sakura se rio. Fue abrazada por sus amigos cuando sintió que la levantaban en hilo.

-Bájame- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Está usted enferma, y débil- contesto el ambarino mientras se dirigía hacia el consultorio-

-Pero si a ti fue que te dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, amor- dijo ella acariciando levemente la gasa que tenía en la cabeza Syaoran.

-¡Nah!, eso no me duele ya-

-Tú también deberías descansar ¿sabes? Porque no quiero que nos vayamos a caer los dos- le dijo riendo, al hombre que la llevaba.

Él la apretó mas a él- nunca te dejare caer, Sakura-

Por la forma en que lo dijo supo que no solo se refería a lo que ella había dicho. –Yo sé- contesto ella mientras le dio un beso, y se acomodo en su pecho- yo sé-

**Horas Después**

Se despertó y vio a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación del hospital. Sintió un roce en la mano y vio que a su lado estaba Syaoran dormido.

Sonrió. El también debía estar muy cansado.

Le habían cambiados las vendas y aplicado un sedante. Trato de sentarse haciendo el mínimo movimiento para no despertarlo pero no lo logro al ver abrirse esos ojos ámbar que tanto adoraba.

-Buenos días- dijo Syaoran.

-Buenas noches, en realidad- dijo Sakura viendo el cielo oscuro.

Él sonrió, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso, el cual devolvió con gusto.

Syaoran se estiro tratando de hacer que todos sus músculos se despertaran.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el ambarino-

-Yo estoy muy bien- dijo la chica sonriendo- ¿y tú?-

Él sonrió- bien- contesto-

-Sabes- comenzó a decir Sakura-

-¿sí?-

-Quiero ir a ver a mi papá- dijo ella.

-¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien para levantarte?- pregunto preocupado.

-Te dije que me siento muy bien-

-Está bien- acepto Syaoran y le agarro la mano y la ayudo.

Entraron en la habitación de su papa, y lo vio ahí acostado con todas las maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo. Se acerco a él y se sentó al lado de la camilla. Sintió los brazos de Syaoran en sus hombros dándole apoyo.

-Hola papá- comenzó Sakura- sabes que ya encontramos al culpable, y ahora ya está en la cárcel. No nos volverá a hacer daño, papá. Gracias a la policía y a Syaoran, estoy aquí contigo; porque Hiu me había secuestrado, pero no te preocupes, estoy muy bien, ellos me salvaron.- sintió que Syaoran apretaba sus hombros y ella puso una mano sobre la de él- ahora lo único que falta, es que despiertes, papá-

Sakura miro al hombre en la camilla- _Dios mío, que se despierte- pensó_.

**Días después**

-No vamos a comenzar con esto otra vez- dijo Sakura mirándolo seriamente-

Syaoran sonrió. –Es tu culpa- le contesto él- deberías estar descansando. Recuerdas que todavía andas con la venda en el brazo-

-No puedo pasarme toda el día en la cama- dijo la esmeralda levantando la única mano libre, y se dirigió hacia la casa.

-Pero hoy te dieron de alta, al menos no deberías trabajar- respondió el ambarino preocupado.

Sakura se rio- dejare que ganes por esta vez-

Él levanto una ceja, y causo que Sakura riera aun más. Syaoran le abrió la puerta y le hizo la seña que pasara. Ella agradeció y entro sonriendo. Solo entraron a la cocina y un rico aroma inundo sus sentidos.

-Huele delicioso, Miyu- dijo Sakura-

La señora sonrió con alegría- me alegro, es especialmente para ustedes-

-Gracias, es…- iba a decir Sakura pero fue interrumpida por el teléfono- Yo voy- dijo.

-Tengo tanta hambre- escucho que le dijo Syaoran a Miyu, y sonrió mientras iba a contestar el teléfono.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Syaoran poco después, y vio a Sakura pálida. La preocupación comenzó a inundar su pecho- ¿Qué sucede?-

El semblante de Sakura cambio totalmente en un instante que hizo que Syaoran se preguntara quien la había llamado.

El color inundo las mejillas de la esmeralda, un brillo muy especial apareció en sus ojos, y en ese momento pensó que se miraba tan bonita.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el ambarino cuando Sakura colgó.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara, dio un grito de felicidad y fue corriendo hacia Syaoran. Lo abrazo tratando de compartir la felicidad que sentía.

El ambarino sonrió ante el gesto y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Llévame al hospital ahorita- dijo Sakura- mi papá despertó.

Sakura iba casi corriendo en los pasillos del hospital, Syaoran la seguía muy de cerca. Ambos iban con una gran sonrisa.

Syaoran le abrió la puerta y ella entro. Lo primero que vio fue a su papa sentado con sus lentes puestos y esa sonrisa que había extrañado tanto.

-Papá- grito y se dirigió corriendo hacia la camilla. Prácticamente se le tiro encima de la felicidad.

-Hijita mía- dijo Fujikata abrazándola- estoy tan feliz de que estés bien. No llores-

Sakura no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Se separo de su papá y se seco las lágrimas.

-Estoy bien, papá- dijo ella sonriendo- es que estoy tan alegre de que ya hayas despertado-

La sonrisa que le brindo su papá fue cálida, y sincera- pero ahora todo termino-

Ella asintió- todo término- volteo a ver a Syaoran que estaba cerca de la camilla y le sonrió.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ven, acércate, hombre- dijo Fujikata a Syaoran-

El ambarino se rio, y fue a darle la mano- me alegro de que haya despertado, Sakura estaba muy preocupada por usted-

-Gracias por haberla cuidado- le dijo Fujikata al hombre que tenía enfrente- te estaré eternamente agradecido-

-Para mí no fue ninguna molestia, haría cualquier cosa por protegerla-

La intensidad con que lo dijo hizo que Sakura se sonrojara, e hizo que Fujikata los quedara viendo.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunto.

Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron viendo y luego miraron a Fujikata.

-Bueno, papá es que…-

-Estoy enamorado de su hija, y le pedí que fuera mi novia- término de explicar Syaoran al padre de la mujer que amaba. Se comenzó a sentir nervioso por la reacción que tendría Fujikata pero desaparecieron cuando escucho su respuesta.

Sakura estaba esperando la reacción de su papá, cuando la escucho sonrió.

-¿En serio? Me alegro tanto, se me había cruzado por la cabeza que sería muy bueno que estuvieran ustedes dos juntos, porque Syaoran, todos estos años te he considerado como un hijo, y sé que no hay nadie mejor que se merezca a mi princesa-

-Le agradezco su confianza- estiro su mano, dándole su palabra.

-Pero si la haces sufrir te la veras conmigo- dijo Fujikata antes de tomar su mano-

-¡Papá!- exclamo Sakura sonriendo. Tomo la mano de Syaoran y sonrió.

-No se preocupe que si la hago sufrir yo mismo iré a su lado- contesto Syaoran.-

Sakura negó con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa nunca dejo su cara- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que todo haya terminado y estemos todos juntos!-

Ambos hombres asintieron sonriendo.

-Y cuénteme todo lo que ha pasado mientras estuve en coma- dijo Fujikata.

-Bueno, el día que…- comenzó Sakura.

-Me alegro que Fujikata ya haya despertado- dijo Tomoyo

-Si- contesto Eriol- por fin todos los problemas de Sakura, se han terminado-

Tomoyo puso otro bocado en su boca.

_-Si todo lo contrario de lo que me sucede a mi- pensó. _

Miro al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella y sonrió. Como quería a ese hombre, pero pronto tendría que despedirse de él. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?- escucho que le preguntaba. Ella lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

Eriol la miro. La conocía bien, y sabía que estaba triste. Él se encontraba del mismo modo, tenía que volver a Tokio y no iba a estar junto a Tomoyo. Pero lo que más le dolía, era ver a la mujer que había conquistado su corazón, triste.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Tomoyo pero se detuvo, no deseaba decir las palabras. Bajo la mirada pero sintió la mano de Eriol tomar la suyo y lo volteo a ver.

-No quiero que esto termine, Tomoyo- la interrumpió Eriol, ya sabía lo que iba a decir y no quería escucharlo. Vio como una luz de esperanza brillo en los ojos amatista que tanto amaba pero desapareció muy pronto-

-Es necesario- dijo Tomoyo volteando la mirada-

-Claro que no- dijo el hombre de ojos zafiro- podemos mantener nuestra relación a distancia.- sabia la razón del porque ella tenía miedo y trato de convencerla de lo contrario- y antes de que digas nada- la interrumpió cuando vio que iba a replicar- tienes que saber que yo Te Amo, Tomoyo. Nunca haría nada para hacerte sufrir. Tienes que confiar en mí, y bastante, porque no quiero separarme de ti-

La miro a los ojos y trato de hacerle ver lo que sentía.

-Tengo miedo- dijo ella en un susurro-

-Yo también- se levanto de su asiento y fue a su lado, tomo sus dos manos entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos- pero sé que estaremos juntos para superarlo-

-Pero…-

-Nada…- dijo el hombre de ojos zafiro- nuestro amor es tan fuerte que yo creo que podrá resistir lo que sea, incluso unos cuantos kilómetros. – Escucho su risa ante lo que dijo- ¡es cierto! – Seco las lagrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse por su cara- ¿Tomoyo?-

Ella levanto la vista y lo vio allí, tenía el corazón latiendo tan rápido que pensaba que se le iba a salir del pecho. Amaba a ese hombre y le partía el corazón pensar que ya no estaría juntos otra vez, pero allí estaba él, ofreciéndole esperanza a su corazón; pero sentía miedo, de que si llegaran a terminar no podría superarlo esta vez. Lo miro a los ojos y vio el amor que brillaba.

¿Que era la vida sin unos cuantos riesgo para poder ser felices?

¿Valía la pena arriesgarse?

Entonces su corazón le dijo le dio la respuesta. Sonrió entre las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Claro que valía la pena por un amor tan grande como el que sentía.

Eriol estaban temblando por dentro, aunque en su exterior pareciera sereno, no quería perder a Tomoyo, ella era todo en su vida. Veía la indecisión en su rostro, y sintió miedo de que ella no quisiera estar con él; pero de repente vio la determinación en su mirada y no estaba preparado para que ella se lanzara a sus brazos. Por poco caen ambos al suelo, pero poco le importo. Se puso a reír de su impulso pero no se estaba quejando.

La apretó mas contra él, tener entre sus brazos, le daba tanta tranquilidad.

-Te amo- dijo Tomoyo sin separarse de él.

-Y yo a ti- dijo Eriol- no sé cómo, pero vamos a superar esto Tomoyo, juntos-

-Juntos- repitió ella.

Cerro sus ojos al desaparecer la distancia entre ellos, y un compartieron un beso tratando de expresar todos sus sentimientos.

Las mariposas se hicieron presente en su estomago, y una calidez la lleno por completo, como cada vez que Eriol la besaba.

Se separaron y se quedaron viendo con todo el amor en sus miradas, una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros, y volvieron a unir sus labios.

La luz de la luna llena y las estrellas iluminaba la noche, sin que ninguna nube se pusiera en medio. Sakura estaba tan absorta viendo las estrellas que cuando alguien toco su hombro, grito y dio un brinco.

-¡Me asustaste!- dijo con una mano en su corazón.

Syaoran sonrió- no fue mi intención, pero casi me cuesta un oído- se toco su oído haciendo como si no escuchara.

-Tonto- dijo ella pegándole suavemente en el hombro.

Él puso sus manos en la cintura y le dio vuelta, para que ambos observaran la belleza de la luna.

-Mañana le dan de alta a mi papá- comento Sakura apoyándose en Syaoran-

-Me alegro- dijo mirándola a los ojos. Le dio un beso en la frente y volteo a ver al cielo.

Ella sonrió, y volteo su mirada también. Sentía tanta paz, y tranquilidad, el silencio no era nada incomodo, sino simplemente hacia que disfrutara de la presencia de él.

Tenía nervios por lo que le quería preguntar a Sakura, pero no era un tema muy fácil. Ahora que Fujikata había despertado, ¿volvería ella a Tokio? Si fuera así, tendría que obtener una tarjeta de viajante frecuente porque no iba a poder resistir sin verla mucho tiempo, porque no pensaba exigirle nada a Sakura que pudiera ponerla triste.

-¿y ahora?- pregunto él.

-¿Qué?- dijo distraídamente la esmeralda.

-Me refiero a…- no sabía cómo preguntarle, parecía un adolescente, no un hombre.

Sakura sintió la tensión y lo volteo a ver.

-Lo que quiero decir es…- respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar tan rápido que no supo si ella le entendió- ¿si piensas volver a trabajar en Tokio? Porque quiero que sepas que yo te apoyare con la decisión que tomes, y aunque tome un vuelo hacia Tokio semanalmente, siempre estaré a tu lado, quiero que tú seas feliz.-

Sakura sonrió conmovida por lo que le acaba de decir. Sabia lo difícil que fue para él decirlo, y le llego a lo más profundo que quisiera poner su felicidad primero, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Su sonrisa se amplio.

-Creo que esa fue una de las cosas que hicieron que me enamorara de ti- dijo la esmeralda acariciando su mejilla- tu preocupación por mi- le dio un beso que Syaoran respondió gustoso. – pero lamento desilusionarte. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que quería abrir mi propio estudio de fotografía? – Al ver que asentía continuo- bueno he decido ponerlo en Tomoeda, y he decido establecerme aquí, así que me tendrás todos los días.

La sonrisa no tardo en aparecer en su el rostro del ambarino. La alzo en el aire y dio vueltas con ella.

La risa de Sakura lleno todo su despacho. –bájame-

-A mi no me escucharas quejarme- dijo Syaoran riéndose con ella poniéndola en el suelo-

Ella le acaricio la mejilla- me alegro-

El volvió a abrazarla por la espalda para ver las estrellas en el cielo y disfrutar de estar en los brazos de la persona indicada.

Miyu puso más platos en el desayunador repletos de comida. Había hecho un almuerzo muy especial para celebrar que los problemas ya se habían acabado.

-yo llevo esto a la mesa- dijo Tomoyo agarrando un plato lleno de ensalada y uno arroz, viendo como Miyu asentía con la cabeza.

Eriol negó con la cabeza y tomo él los platos. Le dio un beso a Tomoyo y se dirigió afuera. Escucho la carcajada de Tomoyo, lo que hizo que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa.

-Debería estar sentado- le dijo Eriol a Fujikata-

-No más- contesto- he estado sentado desde que me dieron de alta.- pero igual se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa que habían puesto en el corredor de la casa en el Rancho. – quiero ayudar-

-No se preocupe- contesto Tomoyo, que en ese instante salía de la casa con mas comida- tenemos todo controlado-

Eriol agarro los platos que traía Tomoyo y sonrió al ver que ponía sus manos en su cintura.

-Eriol-

El sonrió y pasó la mano por la cintura- Nada- dijo él y se acerco a ella, y la beso dulcemente-

Fujikata sonrió al verlos. – El amor- dijo sonriendo cuando se separaron haciendo que Tomoyo se sonrojara y Eriol se riera- por cierto, ¿dónde está Sakura y Syaoran?-

-Voy a buscarlos- dijo Tomoyo separándose de su novio-

Eriol le agarro la mano y camino junto a ella. Tomoyo le sonrió, y lo abrazo por la cintura.

Estaba viendo por la ventana a su papa, y a sus amigos, cuando sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura y sonrió. Puso su mano sobre las de él. Y miro su lado.

Syaoran le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Puso su cara en el hueco del cuello de la muchacha.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto.

Ella sonrió- nada, porque nadie me deja ayudar- frunció el ceño, pero la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro hizo que su fachada no funcionara.

Escucho su risa, y ella también rio. Se dio vuelta aun en sus brazos y lo miro a los ojos.

-Con un brazo enyesado, nadie te deja hacer nada-

Syaoran la miro haciendo un puchero, y no pudo aguantarse las ganas de besarla.

Sakura sonrió y puso su brazo en el cuello para besarlo mejor. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, como siempre, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a las sensaciones que Syaoran le provocaba, bueno casi.

Los besos de Sakura era algo a lo que ya se había vuelto adicto, pensó Syaoran. Se separo de ella y sonrió.

-Vámonos, ya está todo servido- dijo el ambarino tomando su mano.

-Espera, venia por la cámara- dijo Sakura. Miro por la ventana a su papá sentando en la mesa y a Eriol y Tomoyo besándose. Enfoco la cámara y logro capturar ese beso. –Esta foto va a ser muy útil-

Syaoran se rio al verla.

-Estoy tan feliz- dijo de repente Sakura, volteo a ver a Syaoran que se acercaba donde ella- Mi papá están sano y salvo, ya no hay nadie que quiera hacernos daño, mi mejor amiga encontró a su alma gemela, y yo también- miro los ojos ámbar que amaba- vine aquí a tratar de arreglar el pasado, y no solo paso eso, sino que encontré a mi querido vaquero-

Syaoran sonrió. La acerco- yo estoy en el paraíso, porque aunque no esperaba enamorarme, no pude hacer nada para luchar contra todo lo que siento por ti. Porque estoy tan feliz de que estés a mi lado, porque eres la luz de mi mundo, Sakura- la beso dulcemente.

Ambos sonrieron al separarse.

-Lo sentimos por interrumpir, tortolos…- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-

-…pero ya es hora de comer- dijo Eriol a lado de su novia-

Syaoran y Sakura se rieron, y asintieron. Los cuatros salieron al almuerzo de celebración.

-Esperen- dijo Sakura antes de que empezaran a comer- voy a programar la cámara para una foto-

Todos asintieron sonriendo, sabían que ha Sakura le fascinaba tomar fotos, por algo, había estudiado fotografía. Se pararon y se colocaron.

-Te quiero mi amor- dijo Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo-

-Yo te quiero a ti- contesto ella besándolo.

Sakura abrazo a su papa que estaba a un lado de Tomoyo- estoy tan feliz, papá-

Fujikata sonrió- se nota, y me alegro tanto mi niña.

Syaoran abrazo a Sakura que se puso al lado de su padre.

-Te quiero tanto, mi flor- susurro Syaoran en su oído-

-Yo te quiero aun más, mi querido vaquero- contesto ella besándolo.

La cámara tomo la foto de todos, capturando sus rostros resplandeciendo de amor y felicidad.

-A comer- dijo Sakura-

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a servirse.

Sakura miro a todos los de la mesa. Todos estaban tan felices, y ella se sentía de la misma manera. Su vida había cambiado tanto desde que había vuelto al Rancho Cerezo. Había arreglado todos los malentendidos con su pasado, había vuelto a tener a su papá, y lo que no se esperaba era encontrar el amor en un testarudo vaquero. Miro a Syaoran, su sombrero, sus botas, y este le regreso la mirada, una mirada que contenía todo el amor que sentía por ella, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado no se arrepentía, porque ese vaquero, se había vuelto su querido vaquero. Sonrió dirigiéndose donde él estaba, porque ahora todo estaba como estaba destinado a estar.

**FIN**

**¡Hola! Antes que nada ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Que este 2011 este lleno de muchas alegrías para todos ustedes. **

**Lo siento tanto por la tardanza, la universidad me tuvo tan ocupada que no pude escribir nada, hasta que entre a vacaciones.**

**Por fin es el fin de "Mi Querido Vaquero". ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero leer sus comentarios sobre el esperado final. **

**Quisiera agradecer a todos su paciencia, y su lealtad para con "Mi Querido Vaquero". Agradezco a todas las personas que me han dejado un review o han agregado a favorita o alerta la historia, gracias. **

**Muchas gracias también a mi grandiosa betareader Mía Takeda, fuiste de mucha ayuda para poder culminar esta historia.**

**Como un pequeño regalo muy pronto le subiré el epilogo, así que estén pendientes. **

**Muchas gracias a:**

**MidoriHikaru- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Yo sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar y estoy muy apenada. Si, se que fue sorpresivo que Hiu fuera el culpable de todo, pero ya se descubrió las supuestas razones que tenia para hacerlo, y por fin tuvo su castigo. En cuanto a Syaoran, quiere tanto a Sakura, que el pobre tuvo miedo, pero por suerte recapacito, y se convirtió en el salvador de Sakura, y por fin tuvieron la historia de amor que se merecen. Y ¿Qué tal te pareció el final? Espero leer tu comentario. ¡Hasta Pronto!

**Astrizk- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y el apoyo a Mi Querido Vaquero! La sorpresa fue mucha, cuando se supo que el culpable de todo, era Hiu ¿no es así? Así que el esperado final por fin ha llegado ¿Qué tal te pareció? Estoy muy apenada por el retraso que tuve, se que esperaron bastante tiempo para poder leer, pero como compensación voy a regalarles un epilogo y lo subiré pronto. Espero leer tu comentario. ¡Hasta Pronto!

**TsubaReservoiir1- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Los besos entre Sakura y Syaoran me encantan a mí también, son tan lindos los dos juntos. Ya sabemos que Syaoran fue un terco, pero creo que en al final se redimió, y muy bien si puedo agregar. Un amor tan fuerte como el de ellos dos se merecía triunfar, ¡Sí! Respecto a lo otro, pondré un epilogo, tal vez aparezca algo ahí… Entonces ¿Qué tal te pareció el final? Espero leer tu comentario. ¡Hasta Pronto!

**Endri-Chan- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Bueno la parte inicial de este capítulo, fue una breve explicación como secuestraron a Sakura, y que Hiu, el trabajador del Rancho Cerezo, haya sido descubierto, y capturado por la policía con la ayuda de Syaoran. Espero que en este capítulo haya aclarado todas tus dudas y que haya sido de tu agrado. Así que espero leer tu comentario. ¡Hasta Pronto!

**Eddaki- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Lo siento por lo tarde que actualice el final de la historia, se que los hice esperar mucho tiempo, pero al fin llego. Me alegra que te guste mucho la historia, ese es una muy buena motivación para cualquier escritor. Y, ¿Qué tal te pareció el final? Espero leer tu comentario. ¡Hasta Pronto!

**Ely-Destiny- **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Me alegro que te gustara mucho el capitulo anterior, y espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado también. Lamento la tardanza, ya que los hice esperar un montón, pero espero que al menos lo largo del final les agradara. Así que espero que pronto pueda leer tu comentario. ¡Hasta Pronto!

**En fin, les doy las gracias otra vez por todo su apoyo, y pronto subiré el epilogo. ¡Estén pendientes!**

**¡Que tengan un feliz día! **

**AdaZu**


	15. Una Vida Junto a ti

**Mi Querido Vaquero**

**Por AdaZu**

**Negrilla- **recuerdo

_Cursiva-_pensamientos

-diálogos

Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a Clamp, a la Serie de Sakura Card Captor.

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el epilogo de la historia….

"**Una Vida Junto a ti"**

El sol se filtro por la ventana e ilumino la estancia entera. El resplandor le dio en la cara, lo que hizo que despertara de su sueño. Abrió los ojos y observo a su alrededor. Se sentó y miro a un lado de la cama, Syaoran no estaba ahí. Sonrió al aparecer una imagen de su esposo, lo extrañaba tanto, pero hoy él regresaba. Al pensar en eso, su sonrisa se amplio, él andaba entregando el último pedido de caballos de crianza, y no lo había visto en días.

Se levanto y comenzó a sentir un leve mareo, puso su mano en su frente, era extraño que se sintiera así. Hace unos días que sentía esos mareos, tenía que ir al doctor; pero hoy no, quería estar en casa cuando Syaoran llegara. Tenía que pasar unos momentos por el estudio, así que tenía que apurarse.

-Necesita desayunar algo- dijo Miyu sirviendo un plato con una generosa cantidad de comida.

Con el solo olor de la comida sus nauseas aumentaron. –Voy tarde, me tomare solamente un jugo- agarro un vaso y se lo tomo rápidamente.

-Pero…-

-Adiós, nos veremos más tarde- dijo Sakura que interrumpió a Miyu, antes de que continuara insistiendo, salió rápidamente de la casa.

Cuando se encontró afuera, miro a su alrededor, el Rancho Cerezo, se mantenía siempre en tan buen estado. Ahora ellos eran los que se encargaban del Rancho, mientras su papá decidió retirarse e irse a dar clases.

Se subió a la camioneta y se dirigió a su negocio. Hace ya 7 años que lo tenía, y estaba muy orgullosa de lo que había logrado. Estaba en un pequeño edificio en el centro de Tomoeda, se encargaba de tomar fotografías de eventos especiales, y al mismo tiempo vendían postales de las fotos de paisajes que tomaba.

-Buenos días- saludo al llegar. Chijaru, una muchacha que trabajaba con ella, saludo al ver que llegaba. -¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

-No mucho- contesto Chijaru sonriendo- hoy vendrán a recoger las fotos de la boda. Quedaron muy bonitas-

Sakura sonrió.

-¿Te parece que después de entregar el pedido, nos tomemos el día libre?

Chijaru asintió muy contenta-¡Sí!-

-¿Me imagino que tienes planes con Yamasaki?- el sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de la muchacha fue la respuesta que necesitaba. Se rio- me alegro-

-Gracias-

En ese momento entro Naoko, junto a Yukito, agarrados de la mano.

-Bienvenidos tortolos- saludo Sakura-

Ambos se sonrojaron, y saludaron a sus amigas.

-Aquí le tenemos su encargo- dijo Chijaru entregándoles el paquete con las fotos.

Naoko emocionada saco algunas para verlas. Yukito la agarro por la cintura y comenzó a ver las fotos, poniendo su cara en el hombro de su esposa.

-¡Están tan hermosas!- dijo Naoko, a lo cual Yukito asintió.

-Sabía que no me equivocaba al querer que tomaras las fotos- dijo Yukito.

-Captaste tan bien cada sentimiento- dijo Naoko conmovidas por las fotos- ¡Muchas Gracias! Esa tiene que ser mi favorita- se la enseño a su esposo, era una foto en la iglesia, después de sus votos, en que la pareja se miraban con tanto amor, y en la foto se veía muy claro ese sentimiento.

Yukito sonrió y miro a la mujer que había conquistado su corazón. Le dio un beso. – Gracias- dijo a la esmeralda

Sakura sonrió- fue un placer-

Al verlo bajarse del carro, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, aún después de cinco años de estar casada con el hombre que caminaba hacia ella, todavía la hacía sentirse así, que volaba en el cielo sin mover un pie de la tierra. Sonrió. No se pudo aguantar más, y corrió hacia él.

Syaoran extendió los brazos y atrapo a la mujer que prácticamente se lanzo a sus brazos. La acerco a él, la había extrañado tanto, pasar una semana sin verla, sin abrazarla, sin besarla. Enterró su cara en el pelo de ella, y aspiro su aroma. Cerezos, olía a cerezos, esa esencia que había extrañado tanto.

Levanto su cara y la miro a los ojos, miro esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le encantaban de ella, que se encontraban lleno de amor, hacia él. Se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Te he extrañado tanto- susurro acariciándole la mejilla que estaba sonrojada.

-Yo te he extrañado aún mas- contesto Sakura mirando sus ojos ámbar, apoyo su mano en su cara. Extraño tanto su contacto.

Él desapareció la distancia que los separaba, y la beso. Un día había dicho que era adicto a los labios, bueno, después de todos estos años, eso seguía siendo cierto. Acaricio suavemente esos labios tan dulces, le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, y la acerco a él.

Cerró sus ojos al ver que se acercaba a ella, y sintió sus labios sobre los de ella. Las mariposas no tardaron en revolotear en su estomago. Le encantaba los besos de Syaoran. Sintió como la acercaba a él, y subió sus manos para rodearle el cuello y enredarlas en su cabello.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, y miraron el rostro de su ser amado. En sus miradas había tanto amor, que cualquiera que los mirara no se equivocaría al pensar que ellos dos se amaban.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Syaoran al caminar junto a ella hacia la casa.

-Muy bien- contesto ella sonriéndole- el potro, que te conté que nació, está muy bien, creciendo y muy rápido; y las fotos de la boda de Naoko y Yukito. Les encantaron. ¿Y a ti?

Él sonrió al ver el entusiasmo con que hablaba. Adoraba la espontaneidad de su esposa– Los clientes quedaron muy satisfechos con la calidad de los caballos que vendimos, y dijeron que pronto volverían a hacer negocios con nosotros.

-Yo sabía- dijo la esmeralda poniendo sus manos en su cintura- la mejor calidad, la encuentras en el Rancho Cerezo.

-Esa frase es muy buena para el lema del Rancho- dijo Syaoran sonriendo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza riéndose también.

-Te ves pálida- dijo el ambarino cuando se detuvo en las escaleras de la entrada y detuvo a Sakura- ¿estás bien?-

-Claro que si- le contesto Sakura- no es nada- entro a la casa- es hora de comer, te hicimos algo especial-

Syaoran no quedo muy seguro- ¿segura? –

Sakura no pudo contestar porque llegaron donde estaba Miyu.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Miyu sonriendo-

Syaoran sonrió y saludo a Miyu. –Huele delicioso-

-Gracias, pero esta vez la señora me ayudo, y ella preparo el postre, especialmente para usted- informo Miyu ampliando su sonrisa al ver la mirada de amor entre su jefes.

-Pero vamos a comer, que tengo tanta hambre- dijo Sakura, y se arrepintió de lo que acaba de decir porque ya sabía lo que seguía.

-¡Cómo no!- exclamo Miyu mirando con el ceño fruncido a Sakura- si ha comido tan poco, un poco más que un pajarito. Hoy solo desayuno un jugo, ¿se imagina?- dirigió su mirada a Syaoran que puso sus manos en su cintura, y levanto una ceja.

-Sakura…- comenzó a decir, se preocupaba de que algo pudiera pasarle.-

-No es nada- repitió la esmeralda- pero podemos comer ¿por favor?-

Syaoran asintió- no se preocupe, Miyu, que yo me asegurare de que no vuelva a hacer eso-

Sakura solo negó con la cabeza, y comenzó a llevar los platos a la mesa.

-Sabes que me preocupa esa manía de no comer cuando estas preocupada- comenzó Syaoran, ayudándole a llevar las cosas.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente. Le acaricio la mejilla, y suspiro- es que me he sentido un poco rara, estos días- admitió- pero estoy segura de que no es nada malo-

-Creo que deberías ir al doctor- dijo Syaoran- me quedaría más tranquilo.-

-Iré el lunes ¿sí? - dijo ella- en serio-

–Está bien, pero a primero hora, el lunes iremos al doctor-

Ella asintió, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para traer la comida sintió un fuerte mareo, y todo se volvió oscuro.

Sintió el alma salir de su cuerpo cuando vio que Sakura se desmayaba, solo sus reflejos evitaron que cayera al suelo.

-Sakura, Sakura- llamaba desesperado- despierta-

Cuando despertó, supo que no estaba en su casa, el horrible olor a alcohol, que le dio nauseas, y el color blanco de la habitación, le dijeron que estaba en un hospital. Sintió unas horribles ganas de ir al baño a vomitar, pero respiro profundo. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

Fue cuando Syaoran vio que estaba despierta.

-Sakura- dijo él levantándose e yendo a su lado- me asuste-

Sonrió- lo siento- levanto su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-Veo que ya despertó- dijo el doctor de turno.

Sakura se sentó y se apoyo en el respaldar de la cama, Syaoran tomo su mano y se paro junto a ella.

-¿Qué sucede, doctor?-

El hombre los quedo viendo y sonrió- no es nada de preocuparse- contesto- en realidad es una buena noticia.

La cara de sorpresa de ambos hizo que la sonrisa del doctor se hiciera más grande.

-Sra. y Sr. Li- miro el expediente- dentro de aproximadamente 7 meses serán padres- dijo el doctor sonriendo- la señora Li, está embarazada-

Ambos se sorprendieron tanto. Se miraron el uno al otro, iban a tener un hijo. Sakura llevo sus manos a su vientre aún plano y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Me han dicho que han comido poco, necesita comer más. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo el doctor.

-Me asegurare de eso- dijo Syaoran que por fin salió de su sorpresa.

-Muchas felicidades, me retiro-

Se sentía tan feliz que se tiro a la cama para abrazarla.

-Con cuidado- dijo riéndose Sakura. – Mi cabeza-

-Lo siento- dijo Syaoran sonriendo- vamos a ser padres, estoy tan feliz, un fruto de nuestro amor, está creciendo aquí- dijo poniendo las manos junto a las de ella- Te amo, tanto Sakura-

Ella sonriendo- Yo te amo aun mas- contesto. Se acerco a él, y le dio un dulce beso.

**Semanas Después**

-¿Qué te parece este color, Aiko?- pregunto con voz suave enseñándole el pedazo de tela- Tienes toda la razón, no quedara bien. ¿Este? –Vio como aparecía una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro- es perfecto.

Eriol sonrió.

-Aquí están las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida- escucho que decía una voz tras ella.

Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco al ver que todos los quedaban viendo sonriendo, pero al sentir que la abrazaban por atrás, sonrió y miro a su esposo.

Eriol la beso, y luego beso a la bebe entre sus brazos. –Mi princesita, Aiko- dijo acariciándole la cabeza. –Amor, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar descansando aún?-

-Claro que no- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo al tono de reproche que escucho en su voz, dándole a Aiko – Tenia que supervisar personalmente el vestuario del anuncio, querido -

Eriol no quiso discutir, sabia como era Tomoyo con el trabajo, simplemente la beso. –Te amo-

Tomoyo sonrió- yo te amo más- contesto ella mirando al hombre que la había hecho tan feliz estos 6 años que llevaban de casados, y cada día se enamoraba mas, no sabía cómo pero así era.

Miro a su querida Aiko, hace ya 2 meses había nacido, y la noticia había sido sorpresiva, pero luego se sintió tan feliz, era el fruto del amor de Eriol y ella. Vio como Eriol acariciaba su pequeña cabeza y sonrió aun mas, era una imagen tan linda.

Levanto la vista y vio que su hermosa esposa lo miraba. La miro con duda.

-Una hermosa vista-

Eriol sonrió- igual a la que yo tengo- y la miro de arriba abajo- estas guapísima- le guiño el ojo.

La risa de Tomoyo se escucho en la habitación, ese sonido todavía seguía sin cansarse de escucharlo. Se rio aun mas cuando escucho la suave respuesta, _pervertido_.

-Sakura nos llamo para invitarnos a pasar las navidades con ellos. ¿Sí?- pregunto Tomoyo.

Eriol sonrió- sí, tengo tiempo sin verlos. Me encantaría ir-

-Si- dijo Tomoyo- y para ese tiempo nuestro ahijado o ahijada, ya debe haber nacido-

Eriol sonrió- claro que sí. Aiko va a tener con quien jugar. – Miro su reloj- ¿Me acompañas a comer?

-Sí, solo terminamos la grabación, y subo-

-Te espero, no tardes- contesto besándole suavemente. Le costó separarse de ella, nadie lo puede culpar, le encantaba besarle. Le guiño el ojo y luego se fue con Aiko. –Buen trabajo a todos- dijo antes de salir. Le tiro un beso a Tomoyo en el aire, y salió sonriendo al ver el sonrojo en la cara de Tomoyo, le encantaba hacerla sonrojar.

Tomoyo se sonrojo, como amaba a ese hombre, le había dado todo lo que había soñado y aun más, vio a todos viéndola y su sonrojo aumento. -Volvamos al trabajo, equipo-

**Meses después**

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Sakura cerró los ojos e inspiro- ¿a caso no es obvio? – Contesto- colgando este adorno-

Syaoran rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, agarro la pequeña guirnalda y la coloco.

Sakura suspiro, todo el día le había dolido la espalda. Acaricio suavemente su abultado vientre mientras veía a su querido vaquero terminar de colgar. Desde hace unas semanas, no la dejaba hacer nada, sonrió, porque sabía que Syaoran estaba más estresado que ella porque se acerca la fecha de tener a su bebe.

-Ya- dijo Syaoran término de colgar el último adorno.

-Perfecto- contesto Sakura sonriendo- por eso te amo tanto.

-¿Así?- dijo acercándose a ella, y abrazándola- ¿Mucho?-

Sonrió- déjame pensar- dijo, y aparento estar en profundo pensamiento - con todo mi corazón-

Syaoran sonrió. La acerco y la beso tan suave y dulcemente como a ella le fascinaba. –Pues yo te amo, mas- contesto- a ti, y a nuestro bebe- beso suavemente su vientre.

Sakura acaricio su vientre, se sentía tan nerviosa por lo que se acercaba, pero estaba segura que junto a Syaoran se sentía tan segura, y tan feliz, que los nervios desparecían casi por completo.

-Sabes que deberías estar descansando- le dijo suavemente.

Sakura detecto el tono de reclamo- sabes que no puedo pasar todo el día en la cama, ya suficiente con no ir al estudio-

El ambarino sonrió- ¿estás bien? ¿No estás cansada?-

Ella sonrió- solo la espalda que me está matando-

Syaoran le tomo la mano y la sentó en el sofá de la sala- te voy a hacer un masaje-

Sakura cerró los ojos y se comenzó a relajar con el masaje que le estaba dando su querido esposo, el dolor se iba calmando.

-¿Mejor?-

-Mucho- contesto. Se dio la vuelta y le dio un suave beso, pero se separo de él rápidamente.

-¿Llamas a eso un beso?-

Le sujeto la cara, y le dio un beso, que le recordó porque lo amaba tanto. Se separaron por la falta de aire, y quedo mirando los ojos que tanto adoraba.

Syaoran estaba seguro que nunca se iba a cansar de ver los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de su amada, pero de repente el semblante del rostro de Sakura cambio completamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado.

Sakura respiro hondo tratando de aliviar el dolor pero volvió a sentir otra contracción. Luego otra, y otra. Se paro y fue entonces donde se le rompió la fuente.

Syaoran miro el suelo mojado, y luego la miro a ella, y por fin comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

Todo paso tan rápido que no recordaba todo muy bien, pero sintió que Syaoran la levantaba y avisaba a Miyu, y la llevaron al hospital.

-Vamos, otra vez- dijo el doctor.

-Vamos, amor mío, aquí estoy, tu puedes- decía Syaoran sujetando firmemente la mano de Sakura, la cual estaba repleta de sudor.

La esmeralda asintió, y pujo otra vez con todas sus fuerzas. Respiraba irregularmente, y sentía cada vez más fuerte las contracciones.

-Vamos, Sra. Li-

Tomo fuerza y volvió a pujar.

-Ya se asoma la cabecita, una última vez-

-Mi amor- dijo Syaoran besándole la mano- tu puedes-

Ella sonrió a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, tomo aire, apretó con fuerza la mano de Syaoran y pujo.

Escucho el primer llanto de su bebe y las lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

-Felicidades, es un varoncito-

Miro a Syaoran y vio que él también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Su hijito- le entrego la enfermera a su precioso bebe. Tenía el pelo ámbar igual que su papá. -

Sakura lo tomo en brazos luego de que la enfermera terminara de alistarlo. Le acaricio la cara y le dio un beso.

Miro a Syaoran- nuestro bebe-

Él se sentó en la cama y la abrazo y le dio un beso a su hijo.- nuestro pequeño Shun. Te amo tanto Sakura, me haces el hombre más feliz-

Ella sonrió- tú has hecho mis sueños realidad, mi querido vaquero- lo beso.

**Día de Navidad**

Los adornos y el ambiente navideño llenaban todo el salón. El árbol de navidad y los regalos que bajo el aguardaban, le daban el toque mágico a la escena, el color rojo y verde predominaba, lo mismo que la alegría. Una suave melodía sonaba, junto con las risas de todos los que compartían esta navidad.

Tomoyo sonrió- es cierto, nuestros hijos se convirtieron en la inspiración para mi última colección Cerezo- tomo los últimos vasos que quedaban por servir.

-Me han encantado los trajes que diseñaste para los niños, a Shun, le quedan muy bien- dijo Sakura llevando los platos a la mesa.

Entraron al salón donde sonrieron al encontrar una hermosa imagen. Sakura tomo su cámara y capturo el momento.

Al ver le flash de una cámara levantaron la vista.

-No me pude resistir- dijo Sakura acercándose a su querido vaquero. Se sentó a su lado y beso al pequeño Shun que se encontraba en sus brazos. Luego le quito el sombrero a Syaoran y lo beso.

El sonrió.

Miro a Tomoyo abrazar a Eriol, junto a Aiko.

La sonrisa de Sakura se amplio. Había sido tan feliz durante todos estos años, tenía lo que siempre había soñado, una familia unida.

Tocaron el timbre y Miyu fue a abrir.

-Creo que ese es mi papá, ya podemos pasar al comedor- tomo a Shun entres sus brazos y tomo la mano que Syaoran le ofrecía. Saludaron a Fujikata y se dirigieron al comedor.

Cuando ya el vino estaba servido, Sakura, se levanto- Un brindis, por todos ustedes- abarco a todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa- mi familia, porque agradezco todos los días tenerlos en mi vida. Por ti papá, porque siempre has estado ahí para mi, por ti Eriol y Tomoyo, porque son los mejores amigos que alguien puede pedir, a ambos los considero mis hermanos, y a ti Syaoran, mi querido vaquero, me diste lo más hermoso, a Shun, y me has hecho tan feliz que cada día mi amor hacia ti crece más. Te amo.

Todos levantaron las copas.

-Te amo, mi flor de cerezo- dijo Syaoran levantándose y besándola dulcemente.

Eriol abrazo a Tomoyo, y la beso.

-Para que esta felicidad nunca termine- brindo Fujikata.

Todos rieron. –Salud- dijeron todos.

Miro a Syaoran a los ojos, encontró en ellos amor, un amor que no tenía fin, y se alegro de que la vida, no siempre resulta como se ha planeado; ella no había venido al Rancho para enamorarse, pero eso fue lo que ocurrió, y se sentía feliz. Con su **querido vaquero, **había encontrado el final feliz que siempre deseo.

**FIN**

**¡Hola! Por fin, lo siento tanto por la tardanza, pero al fin, se ha terminado, Mi Querido Vaquero, ha encontrado su final. Espero les haya gustado y leer pronto sus comentarios. **

**Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la historia, que me dejaron reviews, que la agregaron a favorito o alerta. Me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia, y agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron. **

**Gracias a mi maravillosa betareader, MiaT, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado. **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y pronto volveré con otra historia u otro oneshot. **

**Fue un placer, **

**AdaZu. **


End file.
